


Mine

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged up characters in the future, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Sided Jon Kent/Dick Grayson, One sided Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: Superman and Batman decides that they both can't keep a close eye on their troublesome sons and save the world from all its tragedy so instead, they appointed Nightwing as mentor.As training progresses, so does feelings???DamiDick as main pairingNOT BETA READ





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically where I'm going to write all my jealous Damian fantasy.
> 
> NOTE: this story is not beta read and also.... English isn't my first language so please read knowing there's gonna be mistakes... I'm sorry ;_;

It's been a month since the super sons, Damian and Jon have met and the two have had their fair shares of arguments but grew fonder and closer of one another as well. It wasn't all perfect since when the duo worked together, things still seem impossible but they were... improving... somewhat. 

Bruce and Clark were always closely keeping their eyes on them but with so much terror going on around the world, the task became difficult. Leaving them alone on missions could prove an even bigger disaster so the only good way was to give both of them a mentor. Clark and Bruce went back and forth about the matter, Clark wanted a mentor for the boys but Bruce didn't deem them ready for missions on their on with or without a mentor and also because he has worked closely with his own son and he knows his attitude, it will take someone very peculiar to handle him. Of course, Batman knew the easy solution, he knew who would fit the role perfectly and yet he didn't want to voice out the answer until Superman finally said it. 

Truth was, Superman had been wanting his son to meet him but haven't found the right time to meet him yet. Clark had wanted Nightwing all along to be both Damian and Jon's teacher but Bruce might not agree to the idea-- for reasons Clark will never really know. It probably had something to do with some personal argument or the fact that Bruce isn't good with his feelings or something. 

"No." Came the easy and expected answer from Bruce Wayne and Clark face palmed before taking in a deep breath. 

"Why? He's everything anyone could ask for in a mentor, especially children. Damian respects him and understands him so taking care of Damian will be alright and I'm sure Jon will be okay with him as well." Clark reasoned but Bruce's expression remained the same and so did his answer. 

"He's busy in Bludhaven." 

"You always say that!" Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head. Whatever argument both Bruce and Dick had in the past should've been over by now yet Bruce is still acting this way. 

"At least... call him and see his opinion? If he truly is busy then I'll give up asking for Nightwing and maybe he'll have a better suggestion on mentors." Clark gave Bruce a hopeful smile and the other man just turned around and headed to his computer, clearly still against the idea. 

"Call Nightwing." Bruce calmly said and the screen when dark before a picture of Nightwing appeared on the screen and the boy was in his happy face as usual. Clark anticipated anxiously as the beeping sound continued, if Dick doesn't pick up then the idea of a mentor for the boys really wasn't going to be real. In all honesty, Clark only fully trusts Nightwing to handle both the boys together. He's seen Nightwing lead countless of teams with many members and he succeed well and he was also closer to Nightwing both in and out of the suit so he felt more comfortable and confident in the man. 

"Hey, B." Dick's voice echoed around the cave and Superman did a mental clap for the boy before he spoke up. 

"Nightwing." 

"Oh, Supes is there too. Hi." 

"Hello. I hope you've been doing well." Superman walked closer to the screen, trying to ignore the death glare Bruce was giving him from the corners of his eyes. 

"Yeah. I'm good. What brings you to the Cave? And to who do I owe the pleasure to get a call from both Superman and Batman?" Dick's cheerful tone never changed even from his days as Robin and that was a good thing. 

"Actually, I- no, we were wondering if you're free to be a mentor... if you're not too busy in Bludhaven, of course." 

"Mentor? For who? Also, if both you and Batman are asking, how could I say no? I handle my things here well and it's been slow lately so I guess I'll have time." 

Clark didn't even want to turn to look at Bruce's expression and although he was happy that Nightwing was free, he was also mildly afraid of that glare coming his way. 

"It's for Damian and Jon. They're still young and we're worried sometimes. They do pester for missions and we can't always be there so...." Clark trailed off and waited for the reply. 

"Sure. I don't mind. I can train them and bring them on missions. It could be a trial run for a week, you two can see how I do and stop me if there's anything out of place and I'll see if I can work both Bludhaven and mentoring in my schedule. Just for a week. Since, I know Batman probably doesn't agree fully with the idea." Nightwing lets out a chuckle and Superman heard a low grunt from his friend. 

Exactly what did this universe do to deserve such a man like Dick Grayson? Clark always loved the kid since he was Robin and watching him grow to Nightwing was amazing. He watched him lead teams like the Justice League and came back victorious from missions after missions. There wasn't any superhero or vigilante like Nightwing, he was a unique one and one trait made him even more spectacular and that was the ability to understand the dark knight in depth, something Superman knew he wouldn't be able to do despite the growing friendship. 

"Thank You, Nightwing. If you're free, drop by the manor tonight and we can discuss." Superman smiled to himself and couldn't wait to tell Jon about it. 

"I'll see you guys then. Bye." 

Bruce clicked the end call button and Superman finally looked at the man wearing the cowl and he was not to pleased one bit. 

"Nightwing is not a suitable candidate."

"He's the only right candidate and you know it." Clark watched as Bruce walked away and all he could do was sigh. Why was he so hard to talk to sometimes? 

***** 

Clark changed from his Superman attire to his casual Clark Kent one and joins Jon, Damian and Alfred in the living room to watch the boys play some video game together and he could only wish they had this kind of cooperation in the battlefield but he truly is grateful for Damian's presence in Jon's life. They were friends despite anything. 

Around an hour later, Clark heard Bruce's footsteps and he turns to see Bruce walking over before taking a seat in one of the furnitures. 

"We have something to discuss." Bruce said and the two young boys shared a glance before pausing the game. 

"We talked for a while and came to a conclusion that the two of you aren't ready to go on missions alone." Clark started the conversation and he could already see both Damian and Jon's expression change and they were going to start arguing about the matter, like they always do. 

"However... we agreed (somewhat) that if you two have a mentor.. it would be better." Clark hoped the boys would agree but before he could relax, Damian was already up on his feet. 

"I don't need any mentor! We can take care of ourselves. What is the meaning of this, father?!" Damian turned to Bruce for answers.

"We have had successful missions before!" Jon joined in after Damian and Clark took another deep inhale. 

"Do you two want to count the missions you came back successful but tearing half the town? Or the ones when you both came back injured due to silly mistakes or the ones that wouldn't have been a success if we didn't intervene?" Bruce calmly spoke but Clark could see the irritation behind his eyes. 

"Nobody asked for your help. We could have handled it." Damian's stubbornness really was another level. Clark didn't want a fight between the Waynes or any with his son but leaving them without someone watching them was out of the option. 

"Nightwing will be your mentor for a week. We will monitor your progress through him and it'll only last for a week unless otherwise." Bruce didn't finish what he wanted to say but left it at that thinking it was enough. 

"Nightwing?"  
"Nightwing?" 

Both Damian and Jon had similar responses and neither looked angry anymore. Clark was most surprise with Damian's reaction, the boy instantly calmed down and wasn't at all shouting his displease although he was sure that if another name was said, he would be fighting till death. 

"I'll finally meet him!" Jon smiles at Clark who nodded his head at the excited boy. Clark told stories to his son about all the superheroes and villains he encountered so of course, Nightwing was mentioned a few times and Jon had taken much inspiration from the young man after hearing all his achievements. So to put it simply, Jon basically admires Nightwing. 

"If it is Grayson, then I'm sure it'll be fine." Damian added in and Clark knew it was a huge success because if Damian wasn't against it then things would be peachy. 

"He'll be here tonight to discuss." Bruce glanced at his butler who got the telepathic message instantly.

"I shall prepare another serving for Master Richard." Alfred smiled before he headed to the kitchen. 

"I can't wait!" Jon cheered as he grabbed the controller and takes a seat back besides Damian and Clark notices Damian's still slight unhappy expression? 

***** 

As the doorbell rang, Alfred opened the door and he's greeted by the first Robin, Dick Grayson. 

"Alfie! Haven't seen you in ages!" Dick grinned as he walked in the place he calls home. 

"That is over exaggerating, Master Richard." Alfred shuts the door and followed Dick to the living room where the other four were waiting for him. 

Damian was the first to stand up and walk over to Dick and Clark found that action rather adorable, Damian would never do that for anyone else- 

"Dami! Look at you- have you grown taller? Are you eating vegetables? And fruits?" Dick literally grabbed the young boy and holds him in his arms before roughly cuddling- or hugging Damian. 

"Grayson! Get your hands off of me this instant! Grayson!" There was a tint of pink around Damian's cheek as he tries to push his elder brother away but Dick only hugs him tighter till he was satisfied before letting the smaller one go. 

"The way you show affection is truly terrible." Damian pats his clothes and tries to smoothen out the wrinkles made from the tight embrace.

Dick laughs at that comment and waves to Clark before he does to Bruce. His eyes then land on the other small child sitting on the couch staring at him funny. "You must be Jon." Dick flashed the kid an award winning smile and Jon was up on his feet for introduction the next second. 

Clark had seen Dick without his mask countless of times before and the boy's look doesn't change all the much. Ruffled black hair, sharp jawline, bright blue eyes along with tan skin, exotic was the word for Dick Grayson. As a reporter, Clark remembers when the whole world went wild when news broke out that Bruce Wayne, the single handsome rich CEO of Wayne Enterprises adopted a ward and the boy was none other than Dick Grayson. Every reporter wanted to know the story, it was a scoop everyone had their eyes on and many news and headlines were made, some more negative than the others. People questioned Bruce's motives for the boy, wondering why he suddenly wanted a child to take care of and though Bruce did give a reason why, the media took no care because it wasn't fun enough. 

The true story was that Bruce Wayne took in a boy who lost his family and wanted to give him a home. Bruce saw himself in that young boy and felt...- he understood the boy and that was it but the media turned it into some crazy story. There was one that stated that Bruce had some incurable disease and wanted someone to pass his legacy to, another was that he was the boy's real father and had an affair, the last one was that Bruce Wayne is secretly into young boys and that rumor didn't set right when Bruce first brought Dick to one of his many events and the camera first caught sight of beautiful Dick Grayson. 

Born to be a heartbreaker, really. 

After brief introduction for Jon and Dick, everyone had dinner at the table. Everyone had casual chats except for Bruce who silently finished his meal and headed back down to the cave for who knows what. Dick somehow manages to leave the room unnoticed and heads down the cave as well. 

"You know... if you're so against it, you could have not asked." Dick walks towards the much taller and older man. 

"Clark wanted it." 

"And you couldn't stop him?"

Dick was right, if Bruce was truly against the whole idea, he could've talk Clark out of it or flat out said no and end the whole thing but he didn't... 

"Here are both Damian and Jon's files, I've written about their stats and information... read it." Bruce hands over some files and Dick flips them open and briefly scans through the words before he decided he couldn't concentrate and shuts the files. 

"Bruce... you and I need to have a talk and I mean a real talk, not one where I talk and you grunt or make sounds at me, Okay?" 

"Dick...." 

"Please? For everything we had before as Batman and Robin and for everything we have now as Batman and Nightwing." Dick's tone changed and Bruce knew the younger man was dead serious about this talk. 

O _ O 

Clark tried to calmly lean against the cave wall as he eavesdrop on the two, it wasn't his initial plan but he couldn't bring himself to disturb their talk. Any closer and Bruce might detact him but if he moves back up, Bruce will know too so it's best to just stay put. 

"Bruce.... you know... that...-" 

"Clark." 

Of course, nothing escapes Batman... because he's Batman. Clark mentally groaned at himself before he straightens his back and walks out to see Dick and Bruce looking at him disapprovingly. 

"I... movie upstairs, came down to call you two. I'll just go...." Clark turns away and quickly asscends the stairs but half way he sees Damian there. 

"Damian?" 

"Where are father and Grayson?" 

"Talking..." Clark watched as the small robin walked pass him and tries to head down but he stops him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"I think they'll prefer talking alone." He says with a small smile, hoping Damian would understand but the boy brushes his hand off his shoulder before shaking his head. 

"Their preferences are none of my concern." Damian walks off leaving Clark hoping Dick and Bruce won't be too disturbed since they were in a middle of their talk. 

Clark heads up to where Jon is and joins him for the movie and not long later the other three also follows. Judging by Dick's expression, the talk didn't go well and Clark knows that the Wayne family has a lot of secrets and being here with Jon for missions and trainings- maybe he'll unravel the mystery.


	2. Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter- many inner conflicts about whether I would include more description or more action because I wanted to show progress later onwards so it needs to have a rough or slow start. I always believe that Damian's love for Dick is something pure and above a lot of things... it isn't about the looks. I like to think that Damian sees Dick's insecuries too- something i will show in future chapters.

"Superman." 

Clark snaps out of his thoughts, turning his head to see Wonder Woman with a worried expression as her hand lightly touches his arm. It was clear that she saw him not paying attention to the meeting and tried to bring his thoughts back down to it. In the background, Bruce's voice was heard as he explained something about alien tech which Clark was way behind on that subject. Yes, he was guilty for not paying attention so he gives Diana an apologetic smile but nothing escapes her after all. 

"You are bothered..." She didn't need to continue her words for Clark to understand that she wanted him to talk about it, to talk about what was bothering him and he really doesn't want to because it's a silly matter! 

"... later." Clark gave in to her glare and quickly turns back to the giant screen showing some foreign object he had no idea about. Bruce doesn't have superhearing or any of those powers but Clark knows he's annoyed by the fact that both him and Diana weren't giving their full cooperation to the screen and he knows this because Clark could tell by the small tiny change in tone. 

The meeting ended in another 20 minutes and all Clark wanted to do was fly back to Gotham to see his son but no, being Superman means he has other responsibilities to the World. He gets up from his seat and tries to quietly exit the hall, hoping Diana forgot about his small promise or understood that he didn't want to talk but she didn't and as if she already knew what he was going to do next, she appeared from the corner of the hallway and stands in his way. 

"Clark... what has happened?" 

"It's silly and really not a problem. I appreciate your concern but-" 

"Clark." 

"I am worried for Jon and Damian. It's the first day with their new mentor and I'm afraid things will go wrong which is silly because I asked for a mentor for them and I really don't know what I'm worried about." 

"It is only normal for you to worry for your son. It is absolutely understandable. May I ask, who is it you and Batman have picked?" Diana asked with interest, her smile comforting but she did share a bit of his anxious feelings.

"Nightwing." Clark replied and she chuckles at the reply almost instantly after hearing the name. 

"They are in good hands. Rest assured." Clark knew that she now found his worry funny and unnecessary.

Before Clark could reply her, he hears Bruce's footsteps approaching and Diana pats him on the back reassuringly before leaving. 

"Superman. We're heading back to Gotham." Bruce announces and though that sounds amazing because he'll be able to see if his son was alright, he was also shocked at the news. 

"But the mission-" 

"I sent the Flash and Green Lantern, you are more a liability if you're not giving it a 100 percent." This was actually Batman's way of saying that he understand or knows about his worries and actually wants to help but for years and years now, Bruce just has to put it in the worse way possible- why? Because he's Batman. 

Regardless of how it was said, Clark knew his friend and knew that despite Bruce being slight annoyed at the lack of focus, he still thought about his well being and his mental state of worry for hia son. Superman thinks it's because he has a son of his own but then again- Damian always proved himself to be very independent so were they ever such worries? However, no parent couldn't worry about their children... at least that's what Clark tells himself. Without waiting any longer, the two made their way back to Gotham...

It was no doubt that things were perfect fine because no emergencies were called for and Alfred didn't ring anyone about any sort of situation- still, it made Clark all the happier to see Jon. It would seem as if they were doing some combat plus stealth training in the cave and knowing Nightwing, he always knew a way to make the job fun. The mentor stood in the middle of the ground while both Damian and Jon were on opposite further ends and hiding behind some machinery and objects in the Cave. From what Clark observed, the task seems to be tackling Nightwing without getting tackled first and though the task sounds short and easy... completing it was a different story. 

Superman wasn't one to be arrogant and he knows Jon's strengths and weaknesses and it's good because then they can work on it. In a battle, it isn't all just about super powers and strength, sometimes strategy comes important and so does many other aspects which is why it was important to learn all of it. Clark has faced so many enemies in battle, all with different sorts of talents and will do anything to win so he knows by experience that counting on powers alone will only bring downfall. Back to the scenerio at hand, Jon launches himself at his mentor and attempts to punch the older male in the face but he fails as Dick clearly saw the move before it even happened so he steps away fluidly and does some quick trick by grabbing both Jon's arm and leg before easily tossing the smaller boy to the side... thinking it was an opportunity to strike since Nightwing would be busy with Jon, Damian strikes his brother but with a better approach this time. The hand to hand combat kept going at an incredible speed, Damian's punches and kicks showed how determine he was to take Nightwing down but the other held up just as good. 

But Clark knew that smug grin on Nightwing's face, it hasn't changed when he was young Robin. It was the exact expression he had when he was easily reading his opponent and knew what to expect. Without a second to lose and in a few fluid movements, Nightwing basically jabs the younger boy's side as a joke before he gips Damian by the neck and pins him to the ground. 

"Over confident, Dami. I saw that left kick coming already... you know I always tell you about that and you never seem to listen." Dick lets Damian go and gets up slowly, eyes on the younger who rolled his eyes but didn't go down in defeat. Damian will never fall short to anyone, the young boy is filled with raw talent, determination and the trainings he's been through made him tougher than many. Clark has seen for his own on Robin's progression, sure, he's hard to work with and communication is a problem but skills- God, Damian has a good set of skills he knows how to perfect it. You could put the boy in any near death situation with whatever weapons or no weapons at all and he'd still come out of it and tell you it was too easy. Damian is skillful and a bit rash but all in all, he's far beyond his age but where Damian lacks would be where Dick held his strengths at. 

Maybe one day Damian would be stronger that Batman himself but not when he's this young- Dick has years and years of experience under his belt and though he was never trained under Damian's circumstances or even the same regimen, Dick has been through some difficult times himself. Underestimating Nightwing would be a grave mistake, he's been trained by the Bat and fought along many others who taught him great lessons- plus, he fought many great foes alone. Dick could adapt in any situation, he could play the part and role easily, something Damian would have to learn from his brother and it's a good thing Dick would never be stingy with his knowledge in and out of combat. He trained Tim when he was Robin and a great part of it was because of Jason's death... Dick had partially blamed himself for not being there but when Jason had returned as an ally, Dick couldn't really train him anymore so he changed the term to 'spar' instead and it worked like a charm. 

"-Tt- I will knock you down with that move regardless." Always a stubborn one as usual, though he keeps the memo in mind, Damian just wants to gain the satisfaction of beating Dick with the move he said he couldn't. 

Clark wouldn't dare say he could foresee who would be stronger in the future because the Bat Family seem to always be full of surprises... He's just content that they're all somewhat getting along.

"As for you...." Dick turns to Jon who was up on his feet and ready to hear his mentor. "You should've approach closer before jumping out like that. I know flying is an advantage but people in our fields are used to objects or people coming quick at our direction. We're taught to dodge bullets and all... you're not as fast as your father yet and I can't help you with flying but we will work on the other stuff." Dick explains and Jon nobs his head with a smile and Clark wonders why his son took it so happily and easily. 

"Plus! I told you two you could cooperate and take me down but you both decided on doing it separately." The two younger boys glance at each other but ultimately stayed silent on the matter. 

"Now, I know you two have gone on missions together, they may have been small but those time clock in on teamwork won't change so why didn't you two co-op?" 

"We did. He served as a distraction... not a very good one in my opinion." Damian said in a monotone like it wasn't a big deal. 

"A distraction?!" Jon was obviously not aware at all of this 'plan' and the two were going to go at it but Dick cuts in. 

"It's alright, we'll also work on that. The two of you have to treat training like it's a real mission..." 

"But it's not." Jon huffs out a bit irritated at Robin and crosses his arms across his chest. 

"You have to because you're never going to take training seriously until you take it like it's real. Also, when carrying out a mission and there's a partner, always move with your partner or secure a plan. Never move alone, you'll be putting yourself and your partner in danger. Has your father ever just left you standing in a mission without a word?" 

"No." Dick ruffles Jon's black locks, messing his hair and the younger boy was shock but didn't seem to dislike the contact either. 

"Also... you've been standing there for awhile now, Clark."

Clark walks towards them and gives them all a friendly smile. "No missions for us today so we came back early to see how you guys are doing." With that said, Jon's expression seemed to have darken and he was frowning while staring at his feet. Perhaps he thought that the failure of the task today meant that he didn't do well?

"Well, as you can see... we're progressing." As Dick said so, Jon's head shot upwards at his mentor, clearly wasn't expecting that reply. 

All Dick did was give Jon a genuine and encouraging small smile before he turns over to glance at Damian who was still looking at the other direction and acting like he was ignoring the whole world. 

"Progressions is progression, even if it's a small step forward. 15 minutes break and we'll get right back into it." Dick reminded them before he walks off to the other side of the cave, probably to find Bruce. 

*****

"How did you find your day?" Clark asked his son who took a deep breathe.

"It's good. At first, we disagree on learning combat because we already knew it and wanted to learn something new but Nightwing said we could dismiss it if we knocked him down..." Jon explained and Clark did find that suiting their behaviours. 

"And if you couldn't?"

"Nightwing says it just means we have more room for improvement." 

Clark likes the way Dick phases things, especially to people who need it. In his position, he could easily tell them they were weak or rub it in that they were wrong but he did neither of that and instead told them they could improve which equals to saying that he knows they're good, but he also knows they can do better. Statement like those could bring encouragement and also it could help with the mood especially of personalities like Damian and Jon who finds difficulty in getting along. There's a difference between sugar coating and phrasing words like Dick did, Dick was genuine honest with his words and he didn't say it for the sake of it. He acknowledges both Damian and Jon's different abilities and that means so much... because neither would respect a mentor who didn't earn it like Nightwing did... which reminds Clark once again why Nightwing is one of the most trusted and respected heroes/vigilantes out there. 

"Did you also enjoy training with Nightwing?" Clark asked Damian who shrugs his shoulders. 

"I can train with him whenever he returns to Gotham so it's no big deal to me." 

"You know- you've been absolutely difficult since this morning!" Jon was mad for reason Clark wish he knew. 

He frowned at the two of them, they were bonding well not too long ago but today it's like the very first day again. It did however made him question why didn't they work as a team to take Nightwing down- it was clear the objective wasn't exactly to take him down, the real one was to test combat, stealth but most important was teamwork since both Jon and Damian are supposed to be a team and it was that very reason why Nightwing was the mentor in the first place. Clark glance at Jon and then at Damian, did something happen that he had no clue of? But then he put two and two together....

"Could it be that the two of you think it's a competion for Nightwing's--" 

"No." Both answers came out too soon and Clark didn't need to be the World's greatest detective to find out the truth. 

"Absurd." Damian spat out more to himself that to Clark and Jon, before he walks away and to who knows where- he was done talking for sure. 

"...Jon..." Clark puts a hand on his son's shoulder and gives him a smile. 

"...I know. I shouldn't have..." Jon sighs and Clark just pats his shoulder in encouragement. 

"It's alright. Go and take your break and maybe talk to Damian." 

*****

It wasn't as if Damian and Jon could take Dick down even if they cooperated but it would save them the talk about teamwork. Clark wonders if Bruce knows about this... is that why he didn't want Nightwing to become their mentor? Is that the reason? Did he see what he had missed? 

"Where's Dick?" Clark asks as he approaches Bruce from behind. The other man was sitting in his leather chair and eyes glued to the monitor where it showed the footage of Damian and Jon's training from awhile ago in different angles. 

"Up." Bruce replies short and quick. 

"Any chance you knew that they would act like that?" 

"Attractions can become distractions." That doesn't really answer the question but Clark takes it as a yes. 

"Every squad he's been in or lead has had the same issue." Bruce explains while watching Damian and Jon execute their moves. 

"Every? The Titans?" 

"Starfire and Raven." 

"Young Justice?" 

"Kid flash, Zatanna, Artemis, Bat girl and Wonder Girl." 

And then Clark realizes Bruce wasn't wrong at all, Dick truly has a lot of attention where he goes and he's a good man so it shouldn't be all too surprising that many people like him.

"What about the League?" 

Bruce doesn't even answer that but turns to look at Clark with a serious look, mentally telling him there's really too much to name and that Clark himself should know the answer seeing as he is a part of the League. 

"Right." Clark looks away and Bruce continues back to monitoring the footage. He clicks on a button and the video stops, Clark looks up to see the part where Dick was patting Jon's head but Bruce's eyes wasn't focus there, his eyes were locked on his own son's- and Clark wonders if he missed something again. 

"So... is that why you didn't want Nightwing to be their mentor?" Clark changes the topic and though it was soft, he still heard the sigh from Bruce.

"All the ones I mention showed great improvement because they payed great attention and respect to him. Admiration can go a long way but there's a limit to admiration and adoration, Clark." 

Again, that doesn't specifically answer the question and Clark really wishes his friend wouldn't go around in circles with him. He understood what Bruce was telling, that when someone looks up to a great man like Dick, they tend to want to do the right things in the right way, whether it's for his respect, attention or just trying to impress- what Clark doesn't quite get was the last line. Did he meant that admiration could only motivate them to a certain point or that once that point if filled, it becomes something else? 

"...but he's aware of all of that right? The admiration and all-" 

"Dick has a big heart and it's a vague line to him about this matter... he'd protect anyone that needed it, there aren't many exceptions to that." As Bruce said so, Clark noted the expression on his face, how his eyes soften a tid bit, how his shoulders fall slightly and the tension gone for a split second, like he was reminiscing about some old memory that likely involved Dick.

"Yes but... for Jon and Damian, they need someone like that, do they not?" 

"It can be a weakness." 

Clark wants to ask how that could happen and he was starting to get a little upset with the answers. Nightwing was a great choice! Sure, maybe now Jon may be working to impress his mentor but what was too wrong about that? In fact, Clark would like it if Jon takes a few examples from Dick. The boy has a lot to grow and taking inspiration from good people would be a strength and not a weakness, no? 

"There's a lead on the Penguin and a robbery in Gotham... I'll be sending the three there."

Really?! After all that talk about weakness and all that, he sends them off with Nightwing on their first day?

"They need more work together, you saw them just now... they- and you just said it could be a weakness..." Clark follows Bruce from behind as they head back to where the trio were training at but Bruce suddenly stops abruptly, causing Clark to halt as well.

Batman turns back to look at the other, and his voice a little louder, filled with pride. "Nightwing's advantage is at turning weakness to strength." 

That was basically it before Bruce turned back forward and left Clark questioning the whole conversation. Sometimes he wishes Bruce would just talk and explain like a normal person, though the Robins and Alfred find it easy to pick up where Bruce stop, Clark hasn't gotten a hold of that yet. Did he read the words wrongly? Did he misunderstand Bruce's meaning? Maybe time would bring all the answers to him... and if he really couldn't get it, he would ask Dick and Dick would explain it all to him till he gets it- or he might figure it out himself if given enough clues or evidence... maybe a mission isn't too bad of an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused right now, then it's alright because you're reading this in Clark's perspective so all his questions could be false questions and it might make you wonder. Haha. 
> 
> If you got it crystal clear then good job. 
> 
> By the way, I acknowledge Damian and Jon's strengths but there's no way they could beat Nightwing. I never liked it when they give Dick the shorter end of the stick in comics or shows- Dick's a great fighter... and Dami and Jon still have a long way to go. 
> 
> I am a sucker for slow development so, sorry for the lack of DamiDick scenes in his one but there will be more in future chapters. I couldn't put too much scenes since Dick wouldn't want to isolate or ignore Jon- and it would be weird to suddenly get too close since Jon and Dick just met but Dick's testing out the waters. I also believe Damian isn't the type to suddenly spread out his feelings especially since Dick is his older brother and feeling things aren't what he's used to so I like to show Damian getting in tune to it himself and then developing- not just flat out pour his heart out- at least that's the idea for now?
> 
> Do leave a kudos if you liked it. Leave a comment to motivate me or just talk to me if you have any views. They'll be going on missions in the next chapter so more view to DamiDick then~~ or maybe some DickJon? Haha.


	3. Stange City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took long because I actually wrote one with a longer action scene and more Dick and Jon but then thought for future reasons... I wanted to add more other characters. 
> 
> Let me know whether you want it to stick to just Jon, Damian, Dick, Bruce, Clark and Alfred or if you want to see more different characters and villains in the future.

The brief for the mission was short since there isn't much too it, they had to take down the Penguin and his group before they get away with all the money and valuables. The two youngest were excited to prove themselves yet again and any missions to them will always be appreciated. Nightwing who was only a mentor for the first day felt confident even though it was their first day and he knows that if Bruce really didn't think they were ready, he wouldn't have sent them on it. 

"Nightwing will be the leader, you will both listen to his orders and do not act out of line, only after confirmation with Nightwing, can you act out." Batman sternly speaks to the two youngest who nod their heads at the command. It wasn't their first time working in the group so they already know but the fierce reminder would always be noted more. 

"Reports may have underestimated the number of helps the Penguin has so I asked Batgirl to join in after she's done- hopefully she'll make it in time to meet you three there." Bruce explains and Dick nods his head before all of them suit up in their respective uniform and get ready for the mission ahead.

***** 

"Good luck. If anything goes wrong, Batman and I will be there in a heartbeat." Clark smiles at Jon who chuckles at his father's worry. 

"We'll take them down!" Jon was more than enthusiastic for the mission- it was probably the first time he was this excited. 

As they got ready to leave, the computer pings up Batgirl's symbol and Batman clicks a few buttons before the door opens and she steps down the stairs with a smile. 

"Hey- I finished my stuff early so I thought of dropping by for briefing." She gives her greetings to everyone with her usual smile though was a bit awkward when she waved at Nightwing. 

"Since you're here, you'll both carry out the mission in groups. Jon, you'll go with Dick and Damian-" Bruce looks over at his son who's expression darken all the more. 

"-Be good. You and Batgirl will team up." It sounded more of a warning or a threat than an advice of some sort but regardless, the four set out to Gotham with Batman and Superman monitoring then from the cave. 

Nightwing leads his team to the designated spot where they scouted the environment and number of people involved in the whole thing. Just then, they hear a truck driving by into the empty warehouse where the villains lurked. Dick uses Batman tech to see what was inside the truck and it was filled with jewelry and gold. 

"Seems like they were busy raiding somewhere else too. We'll take this side. Batgirl, Robin, you'll take the opposite. Eliminate the guys outside stealthily and infiltrate... that's basically it. It's the Penguin, not the Joker." Dick gives off a bright grin like he always does 

"I swear, Nightwing- that attitude will get you killed one day." Batgirl jokes, rolling her eyes and Nightwing replies to that with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Alright guys~ let's do what we do best... give a good show." Dick looks to all his teammates

"Let's do it!" Jon fist pumps the air as he follows Nightwing's lead down the building they were on and nearer to the warehouse. 

"-Tt-" Damian said with a monotone as he heads on over to the opposite side with Batgirl.

*****

On Nightwing's signal, they perfected taking out the men outside easily. Dick gave Jon a few pointers out here and there and the boy gladly takes the new information and fought side by side with someone he admired. Jon didn't know how Damian and Barbara were doing but at that moment, all he could focus on was hearing Nightwing's voice, and carrying out his part in the mission. 

Over on Batgirl and Robin's side, they weren't much talking- since Robin was very self sufficient and this is Gotham- his Gotham and he swears he's seen some of these crooks before. He hears more footsteps approaching and he turns to Batgirl. 

"Take care of the rest- I'm going in." Robin doesn't wait for Batgirl to respond or even give her time to say no to him. 

"Y-" she looks ahead and sees the backup running towards her with guns and she cussed under her breathe before dealing with each and every one of them. 

Nightwing heard the short exchange between Batgirl and Robin so he knows Damian's already inside and alone and he can't have that- 

"Alright, outside lesson over." Nightwing throws one of his eskrima sticks and it hits one of the man right on the head before the somehow deflects and hits two other beside him, taking out 3 men without even looking and Jon who just witness that felt lucky himself. It wouldn't be hard if he took out all of the men himself but since Jon was tagging along and is under him, Dick decides a little good outside training will do him well even though, this should be a walk in a park for someone like Jon but the boy listens well and Dick's sure he learnt something. Upon getting inside, Robin was already done taking out half of all the bad guys and Nightwing isn't even surprised at all. "Come on~" he motions to Jon who quickly joins the fight along side his friend, Damian. Seeing Damian and Jon getting along and pretty in sync was making him think that they wouldn't need him very long as a mentor but he would enjoy all the time to see them grow. 

"Didn't think you'd be here, pretty boy!" A familiar hoarse voice loudly spoke above them and the boy's attention goes to Penguin was was on a higher floor shouting below. 

"Here to stop you." Nightwing replies as he punches one of the man with his fist and it knocks him straight out. 

"You're no Batman!" The criminal spats out and Dick gives him a laugh. 

"Close enough to handle you." 

And with that, they handle the issue at hand, the Penguin and his men were no match for the trio at all and once Batgirl joins in the fight, he was easily done, didn't matter how many bullets were fired or all the weapon being flung at them- it was an easy take down. Nightwing easily swings himself up to the second floor by jumping on boxes and using some pipe lines and gives the Penguin a few good punches and the man was down. 

"Good job team." Dick looks down at all three of his teammates before he gives a good ring to the GCPD to inform them of the happenings. 

*****

Back in the Bat Cave, Clark and Bruce didn't see what happened but they could hear them through the coms and everything seemed to be just fine so it was a great success. Clark wasn't even sure why he worried in the first place. They heard Dick talking to Commissioner Gordon about the case and helping the police with anything they needed. Batman was about to leave his seat when two pings came from the computer, showing that both Batgirl and Robin have manually turned off their communication ear piece. 

"What do you think went on? We should tell Nightwing." Clark suggest but Bruce seem reluctant to do so and instead he debates on whether going there himself. 

"Nightwing's busy- I'll go-" 

"No. Only you know how to accurately use the tech if it's a real problem, I'll go instead... I can fly remember? It'll be fast." Clark smiles at his friend and Bruce nods his head before opening the gates for Superman. The fly there wouldn't take long and while he was up in the sky, he wondered why Batgirl and Robin needed to do what they did, since communication to the Cave was always very important. As he approaches the destination, he tries to hear them but all he could hear was Batgirl shouting- and it was probably to Robin. 

"You're just a kid!!!" 

Superman lands on the rooftop where the two look like they were arguing but Damian looked at calm as ever. Batgirl, however seems to have tried to calm herself down upon seeing Clark, like she suddenly felt disappointed for raising her voice to Robin.

"Batman was concern about the communication device." 

"We just... wanted to talk privately for awhile." Barbara's hand moves to her left ear and turns the link back on while Damian follows after. Anyone could see the tension between the two even if Clark didn't understand what was going on and just assumed it was because of what Damian did during the mission. Regardless of all that, they all head back to the Cave to mission report and Batman gives them an approval nod before they all disperse to shower since everyone would be staying for some great dinner from Alfred. 

Today would be the final day for Clark and Jon to be here for the week and they'll return to Metropolis until the next week where Jon would come back to Gotham to train with Nightwing and Robin or if there's any Justice League emergency, then Jon would be here as well and judging by that bright smile, he really didn't mind it. Dinner included with small chats around the table but mostly complements for the food which made Alfred very happy. After the conclusion of that, Bruce heads back down to the Cave, Alfred in the kitchen, Damian, Nightwing and Jon in the living room for games and Barbara in the garden outside. Clark could sense how troubled she was so he follows her out to check up on her. 

"Ms. Gordon." His tone in a joking manner and she turns to see him with a goofy smile. 

"Mr. Kent." She replies as he stands beside her and gazes at the stars above. 

"You... seem rather troubled today, would you like to talk about it?" Superman offers and he could see her eyes drop to her feet before she gives him a loud sigh. 

"Dick and I are having those relationship problems and it gets stressful sometimes when you have more than one life to live..." 

"Oh." Clark felt bad because he's not really a love expert but he does somewhat understand the pain love comes with. 

"...it's okay to feel like that sometimes. When Damian left you today, it must've added up the stress..." that was Clark's reason to their argument. 

"What? No. I wasn't mad at him for leaving like that- it happens often when you work with the Bat Family. You didn't see how hard he hit and how dark his eyes went.... but it's no surprising since he had to deal with the communication device where Dick just kept praising Jon. At that moment, it just had me thinking what if he crossed the line, though I should've guessed that Dick would run after him as soon as possible." As she spoke, Clark saw the change in her features, how sad she suddenly looked and he opened his mouth to ask why was Damian agitated by Dick praising his son but didn't get to when Barbara continues talking instead. 

"And the way Dick acted after that... after he knew that I actually let Damian go inside to fight that many people alone made me feel even angrier at him. There's nothing more important to him than family and I understand because this is as close as he can get to an actual family and he doesn't see me as one-" 

"Barbara, that's not true...." Clark puts a hand on her shoulder and she gives him another loud sigh, trying to suppress whatever other feelings she had. 

"As Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon, we hardly get to go on dates because of our other life and when we do, all it takes is one phone call or a text from Bruce and he's gone and the missions given are hardly even anything serious! He could've asked Tim... Jason- anyone else but he decides it's easier to leave me. Sometimes while we're walking along the streets, he'll see things that remind him of his brothers and the topic changes. 'Oh, Jason would like that jacket', 'Maybe I should get Tim that next year', 'This place has amazing food, I should bring Damian here next time'." She does her best parody impression of Dick and even Clark laughed but that did seem like something Dick would say.

"Dick is..." 

"An idiot." She completes his words. 

"But the things he does are what makes him, Dick Grayson." Clark gives her an assuring smile but her spirits didn't seem to light up. 

"Sometimes I wish Dick and I could handle our relationship for real. Don't even get me started on Damian. How Dick's eyes lit up when he hears the Titans praise Damian in front of him and how he smiles when they accomplish a mission and Damian knows it- that kid. And what kills me the most is that Dick does it unconsciously... and I can't hate him for that." She was clearly frustrated and as much as Clark wished he understood, he didn't. 

"Were you guys talking about it today?" 

"Yes... we talked a bit before you arrived." She looks up to the sky before turning to Superman. 

"Thank you, it's nice to have someone to talk to." 

"Anytime." The two of them head back inside the manor as it was getting cold and that's when Clark thinks of a great idea! As they were comfortable seated at the living room, Clark suddenly brings up a movie topic, in hopes that Dick would as Barbara out. 

"You know- the other day Lois told me this great Detective movie playing at the cinema... she said that the plot twist was amazing." Clark looks to Dick, hoping he would know what to do next but his eyes were focus on the television in front of him, watching Damian and Jon battle it out.

"Really? Bet Damian and I can debunk it as per usual." Dick mindlessly said. 

"Is that a challenge, Grayson?" Damian raised an eyebrow but his focus remained on the screen as his fingers move accurately on the joystick. 

"How about going next week?" Dick looks over at his younger brother. 

"-Tt- if I'm free..." 

"What are you talking about, you have nothing to do in the Manor and we haven't gone out in awhile!" A smile tug on Dick's face as Damian shrugged his shoulder. 

"I am busy, Grayson. Not everyone is like you-" 

"I want to go too!!" Jon adds in. 

"You know what... after training next week, we'll go." 

Barbara was right, he does do it unconsciously- and now Clark feels worse that his amazing plan only proved to her that she was right all along- Clark then clears his throat hoping he could at least get her an invite or something though it was highly unlikely that she would go with both Damian and Jon as well. 

"Oh. Do you want to go too? Or was I suppose to ask you before telling Jon he could go?" Dick looks over to Clark finally and blinks as the other man tries to telepathically tell Dick. 

"It's late... I should get going." Barbara suddenly announces as she stands and gives a small smile to Clark, thanking him for his efforts. 

"Already? But it's still early." Dick gets up from where he sat, just in case she was really leaving and he would then offer her a ride home. Barbara suddenly thought about inviting Dick over to her place instead so that maybe they could spend some quality time together and maybe talk things out since their relationship is a bit uncertain at the moment. She opens her mouth but the words just couldn't seem to come out. 

"Give it a rest, Grayson. Like I said not everyone is free like you and you should call it the night, do you not have a meeting with the Young Justice tomorrow?" Damian sets the controller down once he defeated the game and he stands up beside Nightwing. Barbara suddenly takes her plan back after hearing that Dick would be needed elsewhere the very next morning and she wouldn't want to keep him up late either- it wouldn't be good for him. 

"I do but I should still drive-" 

"It's alright, Dick. I can manage...." Barbara walks over to Dick and gently places a kiss on his cheek before giving him a very tender smile and he returns one as well. (The smile, not the kiss.)

"Alright. Let me walk you out?" 

"Why don't you tell father of her leave and head straight to bed, and besides I'm the permanent resident of the Wayne Manor, it seems more fitting if I see our guest out." Damian looks over to Dick who lets out a soft sigh. 

"Since when did you start baby-ing me?" 

"I do no such things... I'm merely putting you back in your place." Damian strikes back with a smirk and Dick who knows him for so long had understood the teasing games. 

"Well... goodnight, Babs." 

"Goodnight, Dick." She walks out with Damian beside her and Alfred following behind as Dick heads down to the Bat Cave to tell Bruce. Clark was left in the living room with Jon who still seem to be very captivated with the game even if Damian wasn't playing anymore.

Many people who caught him have told him it was rude but Clark couldn't help but feel curious so he intently listens to the door opening and Barbara's footsteps out the door as Alfred bid her farewell. 

"Oh, and one more thing." Clark hears Damian's voice before the stopping of footsteps as she turns around to look at the much younger boy. 

"Not too bad for 'just a kid' right?" Damian's voice rough and mocking and he doesn't hear a reply, only footsteps of her leaving and then the door shutting. 

"Master Damian, if I may ask... exactly when did schedules and sufficient sleep become so important to you?" Alfred looks down at the boy who gives an arrogant huff before walking back.

"Whenever it conveniences me, Pennyworth." 

And with that Damian and Alfred both head back to the living room where Clark stands up and tells Jon that they should also be taking their leave and the boy didn't want to but he sets the controller down anyway. Gotham has been fun but it's nothing like home and his mom is probably missing them already- or maybe still busy? Besides, Bruce and Damian would be going out on patrol soon so it's best to leave now.

Dick and Bruce ascends from the cave just in time for Clark to tell them about their departure. 

"Already?" Dick looks down to Jon who gives him a small frown. 

"Thank you, Dick and you, Bruce. We will see you next week or... the next time the world is in chaos- whichever comes first and hopefully not the last one." Clark and Bruce exchange handshakes and that's when Alfred and Damian approach them. 

"Thank you Alfred for the lovely meal and hospitality and you, Damian as well." Clark and Jon gives their goodbyes. 

"See you both next week~~ have a good night." Dick lets out a soft yawn and turns to leave to his room to call it the night and when Damian takes notice of it, he too looks that way and tries to follow but Clark's chuckle stops him. 

"Are you not going to see us off, Damian?" It was a fun way of teasing the younger boy about it after all that talk about being a permanent resident. 

"The man of the household is at your presence, I believe you will not require mine. Goodnight." Smooth- Damian was always smooth and not out of beat, how does he think of such great comebacks? Even Clark is speechless and Jon who was used to it, just laughs at his father. Bruce however paid not much mind and proceeds to lead the guest out with Alfred. 

***** 

"Would you like to fly or have me carry you?" Clark offers his son who's eyes were already dropping and it was adorable. 

"On your back sounds like a good plan." Jon lets out a loud yawn and rubs his tired eyes before the two Superheroes make their way back to their own city- Gotham was great and all but nothing is better than home. As they were high in the skies, they appreciated the night life and bright lights from Gotham City. 

"You know... Gotham's bad guys are strange people... they kept calling Nightwing a 'pretty boy'." Jon suddenly remembers the day. 

"Well... do you not think Nightwing is pretty?" Clark jokes and remembers hearing some people say the same about Dick before. 

"It's just... don't the opposite side want to hurt you and shouldn't their words be insulting? I'm sure 'Pretty' is a good word." 

"I guess they're just honest?" Was they really any good explanation on the matter?

"I mean I know it's a term used normally for girls but when it comes down to it, it just means you're good looking and you have a nice face- so if someone told me that... I wouldn't be insulted." Jon lets out another yawn and his voice was already slipping. 

"Hmm... well Gotham is a strange place-" 

"Nightwing isn't pretty... I think he's beautiful." Jon mumbles out but Clark heard it loud and clear. 

"Really?" 

"He's beautiful in and out... he's just like you told me- he's nice." 

"I know and he's a good mentor right? Fitting for you and Damian." 

"... speaking of Damian... he's wired way too tight... even though I'm the one with super strength, the way he pressed the buttons on the controller made me wonder if he was going to break it." He lets out a chuckle and Clark tries to recall but he doesn't. 

"And you know... the strange thing is... you know how heartbeats are the same when someone is calm... and someone like Damian basically can control his heart rate to be calm any moment- but I swear! It just seems calmer when Dick was beside him...." 

"It's like though you hear the same sounds but the feel to it is different." 

"Exactly! So I wasn't going insane! Do you sometime get that feeling too?" His son asked and Clark replied with a hum and a nod. 

"A few times I've heard it... but I consider it as once since it's the same person." 

"Who?" 

Clark debates whether to say it or not but decides that it was a minor detail and no one would mind if he said it to his son. 

"Whenever Bruce was near Dick." Clark softly whispers but knows his son could hear his voice but the lack of response made him realize that Jon had already fallen asleep while he was self debating in his mind and so the conversation ended and so did their day and as the familiar lights of Metropolis was seen from the distance, Clark can't help but have the feeling that he forgot to ask a very important question- maybe he'll remember it tomorrow? Maybe he'll remember when he sets foot back it Gotham after all... it's a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone remember the question Clark wanted to ask but didn't get to? Haha. If you can't the first time, maybe you'll get it when and if you read it for the second time. 
> 
> I decided to add Barbara inside just to mess shit up- Just kidding- I just wanted to show how much Dick really loves his lil Dami and Damian will be conflicted soon enough! I did already draft up the next chapter but it involves a change in the primary plot of just 6 characters- if I follow through, there would be other characters and some missions with other groups as well- let me know if that's something you would like. 
> 
> Let me know whether you want it to stick to just Jon, Damian, Dick, Bruce, Clark and Alfred or if you want to see more different characters and villains in the future. 
> 
> Until next time. I hope the chapter is alright- OTL
> 
> Also! I hope i don't scare anyone with my replies! Please comment so i will continue the work even if its a short one with just an emoji or a 'like it'-- I need motivation to update T^T


	4. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to add some new characters inside and this a few chapters or maybe just the next one will be the mission arc and then it's back to Gotham center again. 
> 
> I thought of this cute exchange when they go for the movie but... I couldn't write it cause Clark wouldn't be joining. OTL.
> 
> I hope you all still like the fic- bear with me lol

The week flown by way too fast and surprisingly Metropolis has been more or less peaceful and that's a great thing. Sure, there were some minor disturbance like robbery but nothing Superman couldn't handle on his own so all in all, it's been great and even League activities weren't that alarming so Clark was actually given time to be himself with his family and he enjoyed every single moment. It's time like these where he thinks being a normal man isn't so bad but he wouldn't give up the cape- doing what he does made him himself and that says a lot. 

"I'm ready!" Clark turns to see Jon running towards him in his own uniform and he can't help but think that one day he'll miss when Jon's all small and cute so he's got to appreciate all the time he has now. 

"Okay. Let's go." 

And the father and son took off to Gotham City where Jon's training will continue with Nightwing and Robin and it truly was a good ordeal. Clark puts whatever Bruce said about attraction being weakness and focus on the good things like how Jon's confidence will improve along with stealth and detective work skill. So much to look forward to, that's the great thing about being a parent isn't it? The fly to the destination didn't take long and once they arrived at Wayne Manor, they were greeted by Alfred who opened the door and welcomed them inside and the two made their way down to the Cave where Dick was already in his Nightwing suit and Damian in his Robin's. 

"Again." Nightwing repeated in which Damian tried to execute a specific move but seems to not be able to twist his body that perfectly yet. 

"Hey! Don't start training without me!" Jon puffs his cheeks slightly, leaving his back pack in the corner before going off to join Dick and Damian. 

"Clark... Jon... glad to see the two of you." Dick gives a small wave to Superman who returns it and before he could even ask the other- 

"Bruce is upstairs in the study room." Nightwing answers with a smug grin since he just read Superman. 

"Thank you." The hero gives a chuckle before leaving the training to Nightwing. He believes in him and all should go well and since he's got time on his hands, he should go and greet the owner of the household. 

***** 

Two knocks on the door before hearing the rough voice of Bruce Wayne ordering him to come in and it was obvious he expected it. It was rare to see Bruce out of the Cave and actually in daylight doing something without his Bat suit was oddly strange and yet a good ordeal. Clark walks in with a smile and Bruce sets his pen down before looking up at his friend. 

"Good Morning, Bruce." 

"Morning. Take a seat." 

Alfred served some hot tea and snacks as they chatter on about daily things and how the League was progressing, days like these were slow and it felt relaxing to just indulge themselves in some talk and tea. 

"That reminds me.... here." Bruce grabs a letter from his desk and passes it to Clark who inspects it with a smile as he sees the black engraving on the front.

"Damian Wayne's birthday party?" Clark opens the letter to read the formal invite for his family and he smiles brightly as he closes the letter. 

"I'm sure he's excited for it and we'll be sure to make it. Any good ideas what Damian would like?" Clark asked since he would surely bring the other a gift. Damian's been such a nice friend to Jon through their ups and downs, it felt only right to do something great for the boy and what better way than his birthday? 

"It's the thoughts that count and there's truly no need for gifts, your attendance along with Jon's is already enough." 

"I'm sure Jon will have an idea on what to get Damian and he'll insist on it, as will I. Will everyone be attending?" Clark takes a sip of his tea and looks over to the stack of invites on the desk.

"There will be separate events." Bruce then went on to explain that Gotham City needs it's usual patrol and if him and Robin are at the party, it would mean that no one was patrolling so he's already given Nightwing and Red Hood instructions on patrolling however that would also mean that Nightwing and Red Hood won't be attending the main party but he assures that the seperate event which is done two days before and only for the family will give them all plenty of time. 

They continue chatting for a bit and time goes by but they stopped after hearing laughs from outside and judging from the time, Nightwing must've ended their lessons earlier and that's when Clark remembers his failed plan to get Barbara and Dick to watch a movie and now he's probably going with Damian and Jon. 

"We should head out and see." Clark gets up first and is followed by Bruce. The two made their way out and see the trio already in their casual attire and probably already shower and ready to leave.

"We're going to go watch a movie!" Jon happily claims since he's already got permission from his father. Damian glances over to Bruce but no words were said however it seems there were some telepathic things going on and the two reach their conclusion then and there. 

"We know. Take care-" Clark looks over at Dick who gives him a nod. 

"We'll be back before dinner, back before patrol." Dick assures before he heads out with both Jon and Damian by his side. 

***** 

Clark flew back to Metropolis later on to enjoy a nice lunch with his lovely wife, Lois and they spend the time talking and doing mundane things before she's required back to work and Clark got a call from Wonder Woman for some odd mission so he leaves his home and heads to the required destination. In his mind, he was wondering if Jon was alright but then he remembers and knows that Jon was growing and he's a very smart talented young man, plus Dick was by his side so things should be fine. He honestly has got to stop worrying besides, the movie should be over by now and they might be back at the Manor for a little more training before the sunsets and Damian has to leave and continue his duties as Robin and that's when he would be required to pick Jon up so they could head home. The strange days was when it was quiet but those happen to be the best days even though Superman would miss the world of action, he still rather it be peaceful than anything else. 

Few hours later he went to pick Jon back to Metropolis and the whole while back, Jon tells his father of how the day went, how much fun he had with both Dick and Damian and Clark is grateful for the Wayne Family because they understand Jon's super life and they can teach him to enjoy the normal one too. 

"Damian's party is in two weeks." Clark reminds his son and Jon gasp softly. 

"I almost forgot! I already have the perfect gift in mind." Jon basically shouts, Clark is just happy they're getting along again. 

*****

A few alarming cases showed up along the week that needed the League's inspection and help but it all ended with way too many questions. People were getting abducted and some foreign items are left on Earth but there's no trace at all of who or what left behind those objects. They spend days trying to crack the code but nothing resurface and before they knew it, the cases depleated but the search for the missing people are still on-going. Citizens from all over the world start to question the League's abilities since there's be no news or progress but Superman tries to put their doubts away and tells them they're getting to the bottom of it no matter what. 

Despite the whole problem of missing people, for the rest of the world... life still goes on and now he's here in front of Wayne Manor in his best suit with his son who looked super excited for the event. Alfred greets them in front and leads them in where the place was beautifully decorated and crowded as well. Many elites and important people were gathered there socializing and having fun, Clark couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. 

"Clark." 

He turns to see Bruce in his own black suit and gel up neat hair, giving him the million dollar smile. There were many women surrounding him, all giggles and smiles when they're with Bruce Wayne. Clark has got to hand it to Bruce for being able to be two person in one body and the playboy billionaire one was probably harder to pull off than Batman's brooding one. 

"Bruce, thank you for the invite. Lovely party it is. Lois sends her regards, she has some conference to cover tonight." The two grown man exchange handshakes and a knowing smile. 

"Completely understandable. Thank you and Jon for coming, please do help yourselves and enjoy." Bruce glances over at Jon who was carrying a medium sized green polka dot wrapped box. 

"He's such a cutie." One of the lady dressed in a smooth silk dress bends down to pinch Jon's cheeks and the younger internally grimaced but he doesn't say anything and smiles forcefully. He wouldn't ruin Damian's party- what kind of friend does that? 

"And where is the birthday boy?" Clark asked and Bruce scans the crowd like he doesn't know to put up with the act until he spots him with a glass of drink in hand and a few adults talking to him but as soon as the sight was caught, Damian looks over and excuses himself from his crowd and walks over to where his father was. Jon excitedly wishes his friend and passes the box in Damian's hands who smiles and accepts it with his thanks. Clark wishes the boy a happy birthday and Damian replies his thanks as usual. It felt almost weird to see Damian without his Robin attire like it was when he sees Bruce wearing something that's not Batman type. The main point was that he thought someone like Damian wouldn't want a party like these with so many people he's not that close to but since Damian has the goal of someday taking over Wayne Enterprises as well, it was only fiiting. 

A slightly lighter shade of black for his suit, dark green silk tie and his hair was styled in a way more formal fashion with some sort of gel. Damian stood tall and proud as a Wayne and even the way he talked was different today, like he had been practicing or perhaps, Bruce wouldn't tolerate any snarky remarks to anyone today. Clark truthfully thinks Damian is thankful for the crowd that arrived even though the smart young man knows some people have other intentions- still... he can't help but shake the feeling that though his body and mind were present right here and now, Damian's heart seems to be further away and his eyes looked a bit- how does he say it? It just looks out of pace tonight. Maybe him not patrolling the streets of Gotham made him worry? Clark shoves the strange thought away and watches as his son and Damina hurried off into the crowd to probably find mutual friends who attended. 

"He's so young and already so handsome." A young brunette clinging on Bruce's arm grinned up to the older man who replied with "Good genes." And the rest of them giggled along with it before agreeing to the statement. 

***** 

After Bruce and Jon have left him for other company, Clark was left to wonder on his own and luckily, there's some familiar faces among the crowd. Stephanie, Tim, Cassandra, Luke, Barbara and Harper were the ones that Clark managed to talk to or at least smile at while he was walking around the place. Truthfully, it was boring and he wished Lois was here but sadly, she's not. About an hour later, Bruce made a speech and then Damian thanked the guest for coming to his party before Alfred brought the huge cake out and the birthday celebration begin. The food served and the cake were all delicious, no doubt up to the Wayne name and Jon seems to be having a good time nonetheless so it would be bad if Clark wanted to leave early. 

"Clark."

"Oh, Tim. Hello there." 

The two gave each other knowing looks about the party before chuckling. Superman has worked along side all the Robins so he's pretty familiar with Tim even though he's Red Robin now. Watching all the young boys grow always reminded Clark of all the joys and pain each of them had to go through and seeing Tim right here right now, with a smile on his face made him feel proud to have been there to see them grow up. Really- Clark isn't even their father but he spent so many great journeys with them, he's got attached. They talked about small things like how each other's life was doing and Clark may or may not have teased the younger of his love life and gave him advices. They discuss some mission related topics but only when they were sure they were away from other's ears and eyes. It was nice and refreshing to hear from the other Robin again, usually when they're in their battlefield attire, all they would talk about is work but now they got to unwind a little and have normal conversations. 

Time truly does past fast when you're having fun or when you're captivated in a certain conversation. Clark wasn't sure how long it was but it only came to a halt when Tim's phone vibrates in his back pocket. 

"Excuse me." He smiles apologetically and checks his phone before looking up back at Clark. 

"It's nice catching up with you but that's my signal." Tim slips the phone back in his pocket and Clark can't help but ask. 

"Signal for?" 

"Oh... I have to distract Bruce and bring him far away from here..." Tim shrugs his shoulders as he scans the crowd. 

"Why?" 

"Because birthday boy over there isn't looking so happy." Tim points over to where Damian was and Clark follows to see the center of attention today and he doesn't look as good as he did when the party first started. That smile looked a bit more forceful and Clark could understand since all the guests want to greet and meet him plus, he has to deal with people who ask endless questions. It wasn't all easy to be Damian Wayne. 

"But what has that got to do with-?"

"Gotta go!" Tim slips past the crowd and maneuvers his way silently past the talking and dancing people to get to Bruce and Clark was then left lonely and bored again. 

With nothing to do, he took a seat and just stare at people walking by but his boredom stops when he spots the table filled with gifts and he thought of something to kill his time. Using his x-ray vision, he scans through the gifts given and really wonder if the presents were for Damian or Bruce? Thinking back, it wasn't a good idea to look at the gifts but... no one will ever know.

Why would anyone give a young child, a vase? It's probably an expensive vase but still---- 

Inner thoughts were disrupted as Clark hears footsteps from the roof and his first instinct was to have sight on both Damian and Jon's positions in case it was anything serious. Clark tries to look for the host of the party but Tim really did bring him far off. The sounds then increased and Clark was going to just use his vision but he caught movement from Damian who probably also heard the loud noise which could be heard by anyone if the room was quiet. Robin politely excused himself from the crowd and walked to one of the balcony quietly, and that's when classical music started playing and people were filling the centre with dances from couples and Clark realizes he missed the chance to use his x-ray vision since now everyone would be very close and focused therefore, the only way was to follow. 

The sounds were louder this time and if they were criminals or assassins, they weren't doing a very good job and clearly Damian could take care of himself but Clark wanted to be sure so he follows Damian and as he approaches the balcony, the sounds above his head also greatly increased- so whoever it is really is after Damian?! 

"Father will not be pleased to know you are here Nightwing." Clark stopped dead in his tracks when he hears Dick's familiar chuckle. 

"Maybe I got bored looking at empty streets and decided to crash your party." 

"Was that your attempt in being silent? You were very loud... perhaps, Pennyworth's cookies have taken a real toll on you." 

"Hey! You know I can't resist Alfred's homemade cookies! And I was being loud on purpose so that you'll come out and investigate." 

"Lies. Just admit you put on weight. There's so many exits... you couldn't have guessed this exact one."

"You mean I couldn't guess you'll stand near to that specific corner to avoid the Cameron family because they kept pestering you to meet their daughter? You also picked that spot cause it's more strategically easier to slip into the darkness so that people can't find you to take pictures with or dance with... and you probably already did that about 4 times and snuck off to find Titus to take a break. It's also because Bruce needs to be in the center the whole night so picking there would mean he sometimes won't have eyes on you and you could ditch the scene."

"-Tt- you made your point and got my attention. What do you want from me?" 

"Here." 

Something was thrown up in the air before steadily landing in Damian's palms. Clark looks out to see Damian standing there but he couldn't pin point where Dick was so he takes a few steps back and tries to help by blocking other people's view so that they couldn't see Damian out there in case they wanted to. 

"What is this?" 

"Your birthday present." 

"You already gave me one-"

"I know! But I was certain you wanted that game... but this... I just had to give it to you on the exact day and plus, I'm not sure you'll like it but do keep it."

"You came all the way back here to give this to me?" 

"Hey... I wouldn't miss your birthday." 

"You celebrated my birthday with me, Grayson and it's just a birthday." 

"It's different on the exact date..." 

"You're injured-" Damian cuts the other off, his voice was concern now and judging from the sound, he must've taken a step closer. 

"Oh this? Yeah, a rookie cop got nervous and fell backwards off a rail and I was busy so I acted out rashly... I caught him but we both fell and he's not as light as I thought he'd be though it's just a bit of a sprain and bruise..." 

"You didn't have to come." 

"I'd drag my bleeding broken body here as long as I made it here before 12." 

There was a moment of silent where Clark thought he had been found out for eavesdropping yet again but then he hears Damian's loud sigh. 

"... Happy Birthday, Damian." He could imagine the smile on Dick's face and the only thing Clark thought was how nice it was for Dick to do this and he wondered what kind of face Damian was making. 

"Thank you, Grayson." Damian's voice was soft and genuine, probably the most truth thing he said the whole night.

"By the way... if you're bored of the whole thing... just go to Bruce and give your most convincing yawn and ask to be dismiss and you'll most likely get to leave." Dick advices and hearing it made Clark smile widely at fond old memories.

Back when Dick was still a young boy around Damian's age, Bruce would make him attend events and galas which were boring but Dick was a real entertainer and people loved him so much, they talked and laughed around the small young boy who was always graceful but he's more than what meets the eyes- Dick Grayson is smart and uses things to his true advantage. When the night was long and he felt a little too tired to entertain, Dick would drag his feet to Bruce and tug on the elder's suit before giving the most loudest yet convincing yawn, then frowning and telling his guardian that he was truly tired and that was the end of him for the night. Bruce could never really say no to that so he lets them both leave early and if any guests tried to persuade the young acrobat to stay, Dick would politely declined however, those nights were rare since Dick always didn't mind being in the center of attention yet, he always asks to be dismissed early and it's not for himself... most of the time, Dick pulls the sleepy card for Bruce. When he knows Batman has rough days and nights and probably hasn't slept in awhile, Dick sees him with stressed out eyes and he just plays the whole crowd to his liking, because all Robins were taught to be resourceful and these kind of things were a walk in a park. Clark has gotten his fair shares of invites to galas around since he's working at the Daily Planet so he gets to see Dick in action more or less.

"I wouldn't pull such a cheap trick." Damian said and Clark thinks it's his que to leave the two. It was a bad thing to eavesdrop and he only followed Damian to make sure he wasn't in any trouble so there's no point in staying around any longer, besides, everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves with dancing or more eating and Clark thinks he should too... it would be worse if he got caught disrupting their good moments. As he leaves, he hears Damian asking Dick of Jason's competency in being his partner since Dick did get slightly injured but Nightwing assures him that Red Hood was more than helpful and that Robin really shouldn't worry. Clark then joins Jon watching other people dance and his son asks him if he's seen Damian- Clark lies. 

***** 

Not long later, Clark sees Bruce again and then he turns to see Damian walking back to the hall as well. So the plan did work well after all... Damian seems to be in better spirits and the gift Dick gave must've been small since he wasn't holding it, probably safety in his pants pocket. Again Clark observes Robin from afar and the color in his eyes have returned and he looks just that much more interested in whatever the folks around him was talking about. Was there more to this? Was he over thinking things? Before he could dwell any further, Tim walks back towards him and gives Clark a wink to keep it all a secret. 

"So... all part of a big plan." 

"It was Dick's idea." Tim takes two glasses of champagne off a waiter's tray and passes it to Clark. 

"I'm guessing it worked." 

"Yeah. Dick said he wanted to just drop by to wish Damian. Attention from one can't be compared to the attention from hundreds if it's the one you want it from." 

Could it be that the rest didn't know Dick gave Damian a present? Speaking of that... exactly what did Dick give him? Clark was curious because if it wasn't for Jon who already knew what he wanted to buy, he would have gone crazy thinking what Damian would like. The kid could have anything he wanted and God knows what Bruce bought his son but someone like Dick who seems close to Damian must truly know what he wants most. What could it be??? Oh, he wanted to use his vision to just find out but that would be an invasion of privacy and what Dick gave Damian was really none of his business so Clark keeps his curiosity at bay and tries to ignore that feeling of wanting to know.

"Damian really respects Dick doesn't he?" Clark looks over to Tim who slightly scrunched up his face in silent, like his mind was slowly debating with itself and he couldn't find any answer to that question. 

"I guess you could call it that." Tim settles for a borderline answer. 

"He seems to really understand Damian." 

"I'd like to think Dick understands us all to a certain degree... it's just that with Damian who's more secluded to himself, it just looks like he's closer but that's- " Tim stops himself halfway and downs the content in the glass. 

"But that's???" Clark tries to get him to continue but Tim doesn't. 

"It's just... complicated. Dick thinks he's got Damian all mapped up and he knows how Damian ticks- But he forgets... he forgets that we all change." The last part was a whisper as Tim's eyes follow Damian walking with Bruce side by side. 

"Yes? But Damian isn't like the other kids... him having someone like Dick to guide him will change him for the better." That's more or less what he told Bruce when taking Dick as a mentor. Also, Clark doesn't really get what Tim said. 

"You know what Damian and most children have in common?" Tim sets the empty glass away. 

"What might that be?" Clark asks, looking at Tim and then back at Damian who realised he was being stared at so he looks back at Tim. 

"Children don't like to share." As soon as eye contact was made, Damian looks away from Tim and follows his father further away down the hall. 

"Tim!" The two men turn to their right to see Stephanie calling and Tim excuses himself from Clark once again before heading towards the cheerful blonde. 

Clark doesn't really agree with what Tim said but to be fair, he doesn't really know the boy without his Robin attire that well. Jon and Damian have been friends for awhile and yes, Damian was hard to work with sometimes but that boy wasn't selfish- he was hard to understand but he wasn't bad at heart, that was something Clark knew for sure. Before he could continue to think deeper on the matter, he hears an explosion far off from Gotham but coming from Metropolis and his senses go wild. Jon also hears it and whinces at the loudness before he quickly tries to follow his father to investigate. 

"No. Jon, you're staying here where I'll know you're safe." 

"Let me go with you! It's my city too!" His son argued back but Clark made his mind already. Luckily, Bruce and Damian saw the heated exchange and worried expression so they hurried over as well. 

"Bruce, I leave him here." Clark turns off and away as Bruce puts a hand on Jon's shoulder. 

"What's going on?" 

"There's an explosion in Metropolis, I need to go." 

"You can't go alone!" Jon barks back and Clark shoots his son an angry look which made him regret his actions as some guest turned their heads over to see what was all the ruckus. 

"I'll send Nightwing and Red Hood over." Bruce said so but it was mostly to calm Jon down. 

"But father-" Damian tries to argue. 

"Call him." Bruce looks down at Damian with an equal stern look and Damian doesn't look like he'll want to back down but he does. 

"Tch." He turns away and heads away from prying eyes to somewhere else. 

"Thank you and Jon... I'll be back." Clark gives his son a small smile, his anger fading away as he bids his son goodbye and quickly runs out of Wayne Manor and until he was sure no one was in sight, he then took flight and flew back to Metropolis. 

That unsolved case had to be coming back. The League found missing items and they knew it was all a part of a much bigger plan- some items that they found were made to produce something that's equivalent to a bomb so they had to find those things before they strike- it however seems like they're too late. Clark soars into the sky, his hopes on the city he calls home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on what Dick gave Damian? Also, Damian didn't want Dick to go because he knows he's injured already though it's small. 
> 
> The next one will be the mission arc. I update faster when I'm motivated so please do comment even if it's something simple. ;_;


	5. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and I'm sorry- was busy and had a little writer's block but truthfully, all the comments motivated me to continue the work so I hope you enjoyed this one. I have another one with the fight scene, a more in dept to action but then I thought you guys aren't here for that- you're here for DamiDick so I skipped the random scenes and brought it back to Clark's view after getting stranded. Thanks for patiently waiting and here you go!!

Clark didn't know how it came to it, it seem as if it all happened too quickly and thinking back about it, he thinks if he had reacted differently, the outcome would've been much better than it is now- if only he had been a little more faster. A sigh escaped his lips a he looks around the foreign planet and it was basically all sand and dust, they were too far away from home, too far away from where they should be. The whole thing started with the mission, Nightwing and Red Hood provided amazing intellect after investigating the bombing site with Superman and they even manage to pin point the next location. At that moment in time, it rang to Clark that he remembered Damian and Dick's exchange during the party about Dick's injury and he was reluctant to let him go without tagging along but since Jason was there too, it made it easier. As expected, Nightwing acted like he wasn't injured and faked it so well that he probably wouldn't have known had he not heard the conversation. 

Anyway, Nightwing and Red Hood managed to catch said culprit in action and it happens to be one of the missing humans on the list which looks more or less hypnotized and completely out of mind. The person couldn't remember his own name or anything about himself. However, thanks to catching the person, they managed to get their hands on the device which is used for the bombing- actually, it turns out to be a transportation device, kind of like teleportation. The factory that was supposedly bombed in Metropolis, was clean cut off the ground where it stood and it didn't even leave any debris or broken shards like how a real bomb would work. Also, since it's an electrical component making factory, it was theorized that they actually wanted the items inside the factory to build something. 

The device was brought to the League's attention and expertise where Batman and Cyborg worked amazingly fast to reverse engineer the object and gave the League an upper hand on said battle. Superman was surprised seeing Robin up at the watchtower and even more surprised to know that Robin would be joining in on their out of the world mission. It did worry him but he trusts Batman's choices. However, a mental imagine of his own son probably mad that Robin could go but he was made to stay back at Gotham with Alfred instead. The reason why Robin was made to come for the mission was clear upon arriving to the new foreign planet. Superman doesn't question the members' intelligence, they're all smart with strategies and plans but when it comes to technology... it seems they may be behind Batman and Cyborg. The current mission needed them to hack into alien tech which clearly wasn't easy so Damian was there to do the part where no one else could. It was truly a stealth mission and Batman probably doesn't trust anyone else to do it since he didn't train them and Cyborg had to be in the main headquarters of the alien ship so that leaves him out of the equation. 

Why did he choose Damian out of all the Bat family was something Clark didn't dwell to deep in. All the Robins had their time to shine and go on missions and since Damian is the current Robin, it seems only fitting that he's beside Batman. The whole mission was fine, they went in a much smaller group since it didn't seem like a fight that required the whole League to be in on. Robin did his part well, Clark who stood behind the young boy momentarily saw the process and it made him wonder, how is it possible to hack without being able to read the language? Maybe Jon will learn some of it in his time training with Nightwing. 

Stealth mission didn't go to well and they were discovered half way and that always made it all the more complicated. The aliens were flesh colored with hunch backs, long limbs and basically five eyes each- not something you see everyday. The other members were on other different sections, it left Robin and Superman to be at the main entrance since Robin has to continue working on the computer without moving and Superman has to cover him to buy him enough time to trace where the missing humans are. Despite the aliens attacking, things were still never under control, they didn't have that harsh weapons and Clark easily handled the smaller ones but the problem lies with the fact that they can't seem to be killed or knocked out. Every time they went down, they only got back up. Plus, every time a limb is twisted out of place, they automatically twists it back so the number kept multiplying and soon... things did get out of control when Robin asked Superman to leave him unattended to destroy the power source located a floor above their heads but that meant that Robin could be attacked if Superman wasn't fast enough. Of course, Robin convinces Superman to do it and thank God for Damian being Damian, skillful instinct and reflexes allowed him to fight the battle and continue working on the tech. Destroying the power source, allowed them to find the missing people asleep in separate pods and the other members like Flash and Martian Manhunter were there making sure they were transported back to the ship. 

It seems like a very successful mission, but there's no way it could truly be that simple. Some of them started filling the room, holding a round circular object, the device that Clark knew was the transportation device but what more could it do was beyond him. Of course, both were on high alert and through the communication links, they managed to keep in contact with other members. 

"Robin!" Clark yelled as he fends off five of those creatures on his own but two managed to slip by him using a different entrance. Damian leaps up in the air and does a spinning kick, throwing both of those things down again. The device was thrown towards Damian and it activated to what seems like a portal and of course, he was pushed in along with those creatures. Clark punches the ones around him with as much strength he could muster, desperate to save the other before it closed though, Damian never really needed any saving. It didn't take him long to toss them back and come back out of it and Clark was now relief and more focus on his end instead since he didn't need to go to the other. He didn't turn to see since he knew Robin by his steps but things didn't sound all that right. There was a paused like he stopped in place before the sounds faded- 

Clark turned this time and saw him back inside where he seriously shouldn't be and it was just a hutch that the portal was closing so he takes the leap, he pushes whatever holding him down away and flew as fast as he could inside that portal and it was just right on time. Clark did fall on the sand due to the speed he was going and once he looks up, the portal closed and both of them were sealed on the other side- 

*****

Which brings them right here, right now... in a planet they knew nothing about covered in sand and dust. Away from communication, team and literally anything for the matter. There wasn't any reason to be mad at Robin, nothing could be changed even if they argued on it and everyone trained by the Bat always has a reason for the things they do so what could Robin's be? 

"...It doesn't look like much... " Superman looks at the surroundings while Robin quietly clicked some buttons on his suit. 

"Why... why did you go back?" 

"..." 

"You can't tell me you didn't. I heard your footsteps, Damian, you were out and you went back in. Why?" Clark looks down at the younger boy seems oddly angry for an unknown reason. 

"I would have gotten out had you not obstructed my way and came in instead." Damian shoots back up with a glare before moving away from Superman and walks further forward. 

There was no way to tell if that was the truth, Clark knew he acted on what he thought was right. He rather be stuck here with Robin, rather than Robin being trapped somewhere alone. It was a call he made and a call that he knew was right, regardless, whether Damian could or could not make it out on time. Too many uncertainties and he rather not take the risk. 

"Where are we going?" Superman asks the young boy who seems to be searching for something. 

"Somewhere with shade or maybe shelter of some kind... who knows what lurks in this place. We're very far away from Earth... signals should be able to reach back if we were in neighboring planets or further but I can't get a thing- We're far off... too far." 

"Maybe I could see from up there." Clark looks up at the indigo colored sky. This was not a good situation to be in right now and who knows when the League will figure out their disappearance. 

"I assure you Father already knows about our absences. Once I'm off and out of range, they all know." It's like he read Clark's worries just by facial expression and gave the reply Clark wanted to hear but Damian didn't sound all too bright at the fact that Bruce knows he's missing and the way he phrases the sentence, saying 'they' instead of 'he', and Clark knew he meant that the tech was wired back to the Cave as well or it gave personal signals to not just Bruce but everyone under the Bat name. 

"They'll find us..." Clark tries to assure Damian who doesn't need it as he merely replies with a simple "Obviously." 

***** 

The land was bare but they found some rocks stacked upon another and decide to stay there for the time being. Robin sat on the ground, continuing tampering on his suit while Clark flies up high to see if he could get any information to where they were but no such luck. They weren't any planets nearby or anything- it's all just dark with stars far and beyond, getting help was not going to be easy. Superman could easily fly off and try to get back to Earth but that leaves Robin here alone so that would be the last and final resort... until then, they would have to wait- 

"At least there's a sun-" Clark points out as he lowers himself down back to the ground. 

"Not our sun- but still a sun." he adds when he doesn't hear any response from Robin. 

"The suit can last a total of 10 days before oxygen runs out and that's if I'm not straining it. Water supply could last slightly longer but it won't matter by then" Damian lays against the side of the rock and gives a very frustrated expression, one Clark wish he understood and could help with. 

They didn't need to verbally say it to know that they have a total of 7 days to idly stay together before Clark leaves Damian alone here. 

***** 

Three days have passed and nothing seems to have changed. Clark would make his usual rounds, he'll use his heat vision to carve the ground so that if any help landed anywhere, at least they'll know that they're here. Damian as usual is quiet and only seems to talk when he had to and that was hardly anytime at all. 

"How are you feeling?" Clark was truly concern. Damian is strong, very determine and skillful but under all that, he's still flesh and bones- still human.

"Fine. I've endured much more than this. Mother's regime have always prepared me for the worst." It was rather rare to hear Damian talk about his mother but whenever he does, he never speaks ill for her, rather, he's grateful for who he is now. 

Clark thinks about the hardship a young child like Damian had to go through and it makes him wonder how he did it and Clark is glad he's with a much more caring side of the family. Just the thought of parents starving their own child in the name of training or giving a kid a sword and asking him to fend for his life- just the thought made Clark feel horrible. He couldn't imagine how someone could do that... and thinking about it made him miss his own son who was probably very worried by now.

"Bet Bruce's training was better..." Clark smiles but the other remains just as blank. 

"-Tt-" and the conversation ends. 

***** 

Five days flew by just like that and Clark can't help but worry for what's to come and it was harder to get through the days as they continue to wait. They chatted on simple small stuff, nothing really important was being exchange, they did it to pass time. 

"Strange way to spend your birthday week, right? You'll never forget it." 

"I've had worst and why is everyone so hung up on birthdays? Grayson never seems to be able to put it behind him." 

"Birthdays are important. A lot of people believes that." 

"A silly occasion if you ask me." 

"Dick seems very close to you... isn't he?" 

"Grayson's way of affection is rather complicated- not something I can fully comprehend at the moment but his company is not...unwanted." basically, Damian's way of saying that he enjoys Dick being close to him. 

"You two get along well. From my view, i think you both make a good team." Clark noted the sudden interest Damian started to have and how he straightens his back. 

"Naturally, since Grayson and I have worked together on multiple occasions, it is no question that our teamwork is the best." 

"You always seem to be speaking good things about Dick, you must really like him..." Clark may have said that without processing it through and the sudden silence Damian gave made him worry that he said something wrong or went too far. 

"..." there wasn't a reply but rather he opens one of his side pocket and takes something out in his palm. 

"That..."

"Grayson gave it to me." 

"Oh." That was the gift, that was what Dick had given Damian on his birthday. A small silver bracelet with the Nightwing symbol in blue, a bat symbol in black and a Robin's 'R' in red. It was rather surprising seeing such gift but Clark knew Damian appreciated it. Around the silver was a carving of a date, one Clark didn't know what it meant. 

"The day I first came to Gotham." Damian answers it before he keeps the item back in its place. It was a known rule to not carry valuables out on missions in case you lose them and Damian has always been strict on himself about rules and discipline so why bring such an item out? Clark wonders if it was because of the bracelet that Damian went back but it didn't look broken- maybe it fell out? Either way, he won't push the answers. 

"It's a very memorable gift." 

"As expected of Grayson." Damian gazes out to the light before up to the skies. Clark didn't wonder what he meant by that but he just went with it. 

***** 

The skies darken and without any light, the stars shone brightly above theirs heads, a beautiful sight to behold and one they could both appreciate despite the circumstances. They continue light chatters about Clark's life, Damian was asking all the questions and Clark replied the best he could. There's a lot of things Damian couldn't comprehend, he believes things could be much more simpler but humans are all very complex deep inside. 

"Lois always helps me whenever she can. Moral support is very important, sometimes I find myself getting too mad- she helps me clear my mind. I'm glad I met her." All this talk made Clark miss his family and he wants to go home to them, he wants to see them. 

"Do you love her?" Clark turns to look at Damian when he said that and he nods with a smile. 

"I do. Everyone has someone they love and being loved is... a very good thing." Did it sound weird to hear an alien say that? Clark hopes not. 

"I often hear Jon talk about her- he never seems to stop." 

"Well... I can understand why." 

Damian's expression was borderline uninterested and yet also sad? Clark wants to know what goes in the other's head but like his father, they're not easy to read. Maybe all that talking about Lois reminded Damian of his own mother, one that differs from Lois, Clark honestly hoped he hadn't upset or brought any unwanted memories back. In the end, Clark still firmly stood by that Damian's just a child and the harshness that has been pushed on him for so long isn't right. He's not too clear on Damian's background but he knows it wasn't all bright and shiny. 

"Damian, you are loved." That sentences slipped past his lips, words he didn't think too deep into as the younger one raises his head up a little to look at him. The expression of almost disbelief, like he was going to make a very snarky remark, like he was going to shake off that comment with a joke but- he didn't. Damian remained quiet, he didn't agree to it but he also didn't disagree so maybe there's an understanding behind it. Clark knows Bruce isn't the best at showing his feelings but he's certain that Bruce does in fact love and care for his son. Countless of conversations will all different Robins and though only one is his blood son, Bruce still cares for all of them and if anything were to happen to any of them... he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. 

Clark realizes something, he thinks on how similar Damian and Bruce are in the feeling aspects. Neither of them are good at showing their feelings and normally they end up pushing the ones they care for further away rather than keeping them close but the truth is, they'd do anything for them and they do truly want to be there for them. It's just a feeling but Clark is almost certain that Damian will grow up to be better than Bruce in feelings- after all, he's been exposed to people like Dick and Jon at an early age- it'll rub off on him... hopefully. 

"I always thought Mother's feelings for me were affection... the things I did in the past for her approval, thinking back, I don't think she loved me at all." Damian's face was blanked, there was nothing that could be read about as he recalls his time before he knew about his father. Whether it was pain, sadness or anger, Clark couldn't see it and maybe those weren't the words Damian could describe his mother- deep down Damian didn't deserve the pain he went through but he didn't blame anyone for it either. 

"Even though Mother gave me life... it was Father that taught me how to live..." Damian laid on the ground this time, he was staring up at the dark sky, looking at all the sparkling stars and reminiscing about some happy memory as a little smile was on his lips. Clark waits in hopes he'd share but he doesn't- 

"And Grayson... who showed me that it was worth living." Damian continues his words and that's when Clark knew he was talking to Damian Wayne as he himself in the deepest core. He wasn't what his mother wanted him to be, he wasn't Bruce Wayne's son, he wasn't Robin, he wasn't what the world threw him into... He was who he himself wanted to be and he looked... happy or rather contented. The words he said made an impact, just because you were given life didn't mean you knew how to live and just because you were taught how to live, doesn't mean you'll live exactly that way but when you see it yourself that it's worth living- then and only then will you want to live life by your own. Unexpected wise words- 

Clark chuckles, taking a deep breathe, if they make it out of this well and alive, Clark was going to remember this day as a very happy one. He finally saw Damian Wayne and all it took was to be stranded with limited amount of oxygen and water to get him to open up. Funny isn't it? 

"You must really love Dick." 

Words Clark never thought through was indeed a problem yet again because there's this silence that didn't set well with him as Damian turns his head over to Clark, and it looked like he figured something out, how his eyes widen a little and how he opens his mouth like he has something to say but he closes it instead and turns his eyes back to the sky. Did he say something wrong? or was the sentence just weird? but there's no not-weird sentence when the name you're using is 'Dick'. 

The conversation ends right there after Damian shuts his eyes and presumably slept or acted like it to stop talking, who knows? All Clark knew was that they definitely progressed tonight and it was a good thing. Clark didn't wake up until he hears footsteps, one that surely didn't belong to Damian so he gets up in alert, thinking that the planet may inhabit some strange aliens that decided to suddenly pop out but then closer inspection and he hears a heartbeat... one he recognized greatly. 

"Damian, wake up. Wake up!" Clark has the biggest grin on his lips as the younger opens his eyes, a bit irritated probably but he gets up to follow Clark out their so call shelter but no one was in sight anywhere near them. 

"Come on, I'll fly us there." 

"Fly us where?" Damian squints his eyes at the other, probably didn't like the idea of getting carried anywhere- though the other Robins always seemed to enjoyed getting free flying rides from Superman, maybe Damian was just different. 

"Dick is here, Damian. I know he is." Apparently that's all it took for Damian to agree. 

***** 

The good thing was, Dick wasn't that far away and he looked more happier to see them than the other way around. He called both their names, sorta run to them but the surprise wasn't there, the surprise was seeing Dick embrace Damian and Damian letting the other do as he pleases without some angry grunt or some comment of displease. It was a good sight, one that made Clark think that all was well- one that made him forget whatever problems they had to face back when they return. 

"You're alive." Dick grasp both Damian's shoulder, bright blue eyes ecstatic to see the other. 

"Was there ever any doubt?" A remark that reminded Dick that this is surely... Damian Wayne. The Damian Wayne that he knew and it was a rush of relief- 

Clark didn't really ask how Dick got here but he sorta opens up an orange glowing portal and casually asks them to step through, Clark hasn't had a lot of experience with portals but he isn't very fond of them, however, it seems like the only way home so he steps through it and expects to be at the watch tower or bat cave but he's not- he's somewhere else and for some reason, his head rang a bit. 

"Where??" 

"Oh hey- It's really Superman." An unknown voice came from behind, making Clark turn to see a man donned in black amour and a cowl of some sort. 

"That's Midnighter... " he looks at Clark and Damian "and well, you know the other two-" Dick says to his friend before he staggers on his feet a bit, but the other guy grabs him steadily by the waist to keep him from falling. 

"Woah-woah, Grayson. I told you about going through that too many times- you never seem to listen." Midnighter's tone was a teasing one, a playful one but Dick paid him no mind as he straightens his back again and continued to walk with some help. 

"Rest awhile and we'll be heading back to Gotham. I need to tell-" Dick doesn't finish his words, his expression looking pale as ever after taking off his head gear. 

"I know. Lay down awhile and I'll get you the things you need and you two- just sit around or something." Midnighter looks back to both Clark and Damian before he helps Dick of to somewhere else and it may have been Clark's imagination but...those two seem rather close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't know who Midnighter is, Google him or read the Grayson issues or/and the Midnighter comics! I did wonder if Damian was alright in this chapter, hopefully he wasn't too out of character. (what i worry the most). I will continue the scenes deeper from where it stopped and when they get back to Gotham where they'll have to face Bruce... Did anyone guessed the gift right? and there's more about it in future updates! I hope you guys will stay with me for more chapters! Again, leave a comment, they motivate me to update and I actually can't wait for the next chapter!!! Bruce Wayne VS Clark Kent! Also, CONGRATS TO NIGHTWING FOR GETTING HIS OWN SOLO MOVIE!!!!! IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THE WHOLE BAT FAMILY IS IN THE DCEU! I hope you all have great days ahead- until next time! ;)


	6. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update! Because the comments were really encouraging and this chapter was supposed to be in the last one but the last chapter became too long- so I didn't write this part until... yesterday? I hope you enjoyed it! Do leave a kudos and a comment to motivate me to update faster as usual! <3

The place was quiet, it made sense since they're all in out of space and the view was beautiful but Clark already misses home though he knows that Dick's call back to Bruce meant that everyone already knew they were safe and sound so that's a relief. Clark however, did worry about what his friend would think and say- Bruce was always very mission orientated and didn't like these kind of mistakes or mishaps, to make things worse, his Robin was involved and both knew in heart that Batman wouldn't let them go that easily. Clark finds his way back to the main area where Dick was leaning against the wall of the ship while the man he was just introduced to got him a glass of water to drink. 

"Thanks." Dick mutters back silently as he passed the empty glass to him before he spots Clark and gives him a soft smile. 

"Are you doing well? You guys were gone for sometime, everyone was worried." 

"I know. We're sorry and it's complicated..." 

Dick tells Clark how the rest of the mission went and since time passed differently in different planets, 7 days have passed on Earth though when they were on that other planet, it was slightly lesser. They talked about how Clark and Damian survived their days, it wasn't a very interesting story but it was something. Minor details here and there, and after Dick was feeling better, the two went to search for Damian. One might think it would be difficult to find anyone in such a large place but it seems as if Dick could guess where his partner might be. Damian was standing near the large window area, his eyes seem to be focus on the view outside and mind elsewhere. 

"Damian... let's go home." 

There wasn't a reply, rather, he silently turns from the view and follows them to find Midnighter waiting for them. It made Clark wonder what relationship Dick has with this mysterious man and why does this man own a floating space ship out in space? He doesn't seem normal besides the random jokes and comments but Clark could tell he wasn't all that evil either- If this guy is meant to be strong, why didn't he join the League or something? What does he do up here? Clark wonders if Bruce knows about this man- but then he remembers that Bruce is Batman and Batman knows everything and if he has some sort of relations to Dick, then there's probably a folder about it somewhere in the Bat Cave. 

"Thanks for everything, honestly, couldn't have done it without your help." Dick gives his friend a smile and a handshake for old good times sake. 

"You know I like it when you owe me favors." Midnighter smirks, he pulls Dick by the hand to get him closer before whispering in his ear, words that only Dick could hear unless you're Superman who has great hearing.

"They're everything you told me about... except the short one- I think he has got more spunk than you give him credit for. Kid looked like he could fight me in a battle..." 

"and he'd win." Dick said with pride, an arrogant expression as he smiles back to his friend. Midnighter gave a sly smile, there was a retort at the tip of his tongue, some amazing comeback that could probably make Dick laugh but he doesn't say it and instead opens the portal again. 

"This should take you right back where you want to be. It was nice meeting the two of you and as usual, it's always a pleasure to see you, Grayson." The man gives a wave to the trio, a short farewell wish. 

"Thank you for helping us." Clark genuinely smiles, he didn't know the man but he's sure he helped Dick to get to all those places and most of all he seems to really care about them so he's a neutral good guy in Clark's books for now. Damian doesn't say anything which was truly rare, he had been quiet ever since he got on the ship and it was almost worrying but if he's not saying anything, then maybe he prefers to leave it to himself. 

"You know I hate seeing you leave but really... I just love looking--" 

"Don't." Dick laughs, threatening Midnighter with his pointer finger before he steps through the portal and Clark wonders if he even wants to know what Midnighter wants to say or should he just not think too much and accept that it was stopped by Dick for a very good reason. Clark waits for Damian to follow through after Dick but the younger halts and looks up at him. 

"After you." Damian opens his mouth and steps aside so Clark could move through it first. There was a soft chuckle from Midnighter at the back, looking rather amused at the situation. The gesture meant that Damian wanted Clark to go first, he wanted to be alone with Midnighter or at least the last one out but why? It'd be weird to say no to such a request so Clark gives Damian a stern look, hoping Robin wouldn't start a war with the guy he should be somewhat grateful to. He steps through the portal, feeling a little uneasy and strange but once he was through, he sees the Bat Cave and Dick was staring at him wondering what took so long. 

"Was just drowsy." Clark lied as he looks around to see Tim slumped in one of the chairs, completed passed out, papers were everywhere and the computer was still bright. Cassandra was sitting on the opposite, silent but she looks as tired as Tim, no matter how hard she tried to hide it but no one looked as tired as Bruce and well- maybe Dick, cause both of them looked like a train hit them or something. Alfred was standing by Bruce's side as usual, he didn't look like he had sleepless nights but the old butler was surely worn and distress. 

"Bruce..." Clark calmly speaks but Bruce was having none of that right now; he spat out "Where is Damian?" 

Dick and Clark both looked back at the orange portal thing, Damian hadn't step out and it made Clark wonder if he was challenging Midnighter to a fight or maybe they were just talking. Either way, it was weird coming from behavior like Damian's. Maybe they should go back in and see? Maybe they needed to be pry apart? What did Damian want with Midnighter? It was obvious he didn't know him until Dick introduced them just recently. Just as Clark was about to suggest to go back in and see, Damian steps out looking like he did before so... there's surely no fight but what went down then? The portal behind him closes, as composed as always, Damian looked at his father... prepared to face whatever consequences he had to bare from his actions. Both Clark and Damian took a few steps forward, knowing they'll have to explain themselves. 

There was surely tension, Bruce didn't look too happy to see them, surely inside he was glad they were safe but now that they are he's thinking about their actions, about what they had done wrong. Clark thought about taking the blame, Damian didn't deserve his father scolding him for an issue like that especially when Clark knows Damian will learn from mistakes and he's sure the boy has got enough scolding and hate from parents- he didn't need more. Clark isn't sure how punishment works for the Wayne Family but hearing about Robins training regime made him think punishment must be much much worse. The problem was, Clark knew that Damian would not sit well with him taking the blame, Damian was a kid of pride, a very strong pride and he would view not owning up for his mistake as a weakness and Damian Wayne would never do that but since he doesn't really take blame... maybe he'll go with it? Either way, Clark knew he was responsible, he was the 'adult' between them and he deserves whatever Bruce was going to say. 

"Br-"

Bruce gets up from his seat quickly, he walks towards them and Clark's first response was to think that Bruce was angry and that he was going to hit Damian or him or both of them, so he was prepared for it, prepare to stop Bruce if he ever brought his hand up against his own son. Damian must've been expecting the same because he was in his steady stance, ready to either fight or take the hit, Clark couldn't figure it out but Bruce doesn't do any of that as he walks pass Damian and then Clark....... to Dick? 

It was fast, the second Bruce was in front of Dick, he collapsed, eyes shut and body not moving. Had Bruce not been there, he would have fell straight to the ground. There was no warning from Dick, not even a word that he wasn't feeling well enough to stand or function. 

"Alfred!" Bruce calls out for his butler to help him as he props Dick's limp body in his arms. The call was so loud that Tim was shocked awake, his eyes wide open as he addresses the new situation at hand. Cassandra was the first to get up on her feet, taking a step forward but stopped when Bruce gave her a look. 

"Upstairs. All of you." Bruce said before he moves Dick further away from everyone else, with Alfred getting the medical supplies ready for any situation. Clark was in shock, he was so focused on Damian that he didn't realize Dick's situation- no one did. 

"L-let's go up." Tim looks at everyone who silently agrees before going upstairs where Cassandra re-heat meals for Damian and Clark. Silently at the table, the four of them sat, all with different thoughts. 

***** 

"Honestly- how the hell did that even happened?" Tim's tone changed, he was angry and Clark has only seen Tim really angry a handful of times. 

"It was an accident that we got transported...and then..." 

"An accident or an error?" Tim glares over to Damian, like he was pinning faults on the younger Robin who's expression changed from calm to anger as well.

"Don't start a fight, Drake... We both know how it'll turn out." Damian was containing his anger, his teeth clenched as he spoke his words slowly. 

"Admit the mess up, Damian! The mission was just too much for you-" 

"The rest of you wouldn't even be able to do anything that's why he picked me. I was the best choice. Father, chose me!"

"Well he picked wrong!"

"Don't be bitter, Drake- not everyone can be competent." 

"Damian!" 

"That's enough!!" Clark shouts but it wasn't enough to stop the heat between Tim and Damian, they were both blood thirsty for a fight between each other. Cassandra puts a hand on Tim's, he looks at her, his eyes wild but he wouldn't take any of this. Tim leaves the table but she follows soon after, leaving Clark and Damian at the table to themselves where no other words were exchange and they ate in silence. 

***** 

Clark waited alone in the dining table, Damian already left him to somewhere else without saying a word. He wonders if Dick was alright and if Tim and Damian would be okay after the spat but that should be normal along siblings right? They'll get over it, they're family no matter what. It was a long wait, one that Clark felt anxious because he was alone and all he wants to do is fly back to Metropolis to see Lois and Jon- to tell them he's fine and that everything will be fine. 

He didn't know how long he waited but he just sat there until he hears them coming up from the Cave. Clark gets up, wanting to ask if Dick was okay but he sees it for himself. Dick was brought up by Bruce and Alfred from the cave and to his own room where he was connected to an IV drip. His condition didn't seem too severe but he was still weak- something unexpected from someone as strong as Dick Grayson. Bruce didn't seem to want to talk as he descends back to the Cave but Alfred stayed by Dick's side to fix somethings. 

"Will he be alright?" 

"Rest assured, Master Richard is much stronger than that." Alfred assures before offering Clark a shower but the superman politely decline as he would be returning to Metropolis after talking with Bruce if Bruce would even see him. However, he does take the offer of freshening up since it has been a few long days. 

***** 

Returning from refreshing himself, Clark heads back over to Dick's room, hoping to find Alfred but he stops behind the door when he sees Damian in the room instead of the butler and the young Robin was eyeing the sleeping Nightwing intently. Damian doesn't move but Clark saw him bawling his fist tight that his knuckles went white, however his internal fight must've been over as he relaxes his hands and picks up a book by the table before sitting on of the chairs next to the bed, quietly waiting- waiting for Dick. 

Clark didn't know what to feel because despite the cold hardness Damian puts up, he had a soft spot for his partner, Dick was someone Damian couldn't hate regardless of anything and because they've been so close before, it made sense that parting was also difficult. Mentally, Damian is blaming himself for all the trouble he caused or maybe he's upset that Dick pushed himself too far- 

"Clark." Superman was breaking the scene from inside his head that he wasn't aware of his surroundings and was caught off guard by Batman who as usual, sneaks up behind him. 

"Yes?" Clark asked but Bruce doesn't answer and heads back the direction he came, silently asking Clark to follow him. They walked to the study room and once the doors were shut, the discussion started. 

*****

"Dick will no longer be Damian's mentor." Bruce didn't ask what happened back there, no, he came straight out with what he wanted to do now and that was to not put Robin under Nightwing's wing anymore. 

"What? Why? What happened back there and what you're saying is completely unrelated." Clark fires back, he knows Damian and he knows how much Dick would blame himself if Bruce came out with such an answer. 

"Damian is not ready. I need to re-trained him again, what happened out there was proof that he cannot work under Dick." 

"Bruce... you can't just do that- Everything was fine... about the mission, I-"

"Damian already told me everything."

'Of course, he did.' Clark thought in his mind, Damian was prideful and egoistic but he doesn't let other people take his blames. Damian Wayne was brought up better than to do such things and it was no surprise, he took the entire blame despite telling Clark that he could've made it out had he not obstructed the way. 

"What would Dick feel if you did this...? Reconsider. They make a great team, don't ruin their-" 

"Jon is still allowed to participate with Nightwing if he wishes." 

"That's not the point!" Clark was furious now, he didn't say all the things he did because of his own son. Damian isn't his son but he knows Damian needs Dick as a mentor, he knows how much better Damian will grow if Dick is there and the fact that Bruce can't see the same, is truly a loss. 

"Damian made a mistake, yes but we all make mistakes!" 

"What he did out there was self-centered." 

"Self centered?! You go up there and look at Damian Wayne- look at what condition his mind is in! Then and only then do you look me in the eye and tell me that he's self-centered!" The image of Damian sitting by Dick's side with a book flashed to mind, Clark knows Damian is anything but selfish. Maybe he used to be but ever since coming to Gotham, meeting Bruce and everyone else... he's got different priorities now and he deserves better. 

"What he did jeopardize the mission." Bruce glares back at Clark who has no intention of backing down. 

"You always care about the mission, Bruce! When is it ever not about the mission?!" 

"Clark- I don't need to hear that from you. I've already decided and Damian agrees." 

"That's not how you should -"

"Don't. Don't you dare tell me how to raise my own son, Clark!" Bruce took a step forward, his eyes dark and Clark knew he was stepping into dangerous territory and he never meant for his friend to react the way he did. Bruce was honestly and as usual only worried for his family- but there must be a better way than separating Dick and Damian. Every time he hears Jon talk about training, Clark knew Damian must also enjoy his time despite him probably disagreeing to it. It was apparent that Damian respected Dick and the way he was so filled with pride whenever getting a praise from Dick... why would Bruce take that away? 

"Bruce, what I mean is..." 

"Leave." 

Bruce turns his back to Clark, walking slowly to the huge window and staring outside. He wasn't going to wait for a reply, he wants Clark out of his manor now and there's no use talking him out of it. About half of their conversations ends up in arguments because Bruce shoves everything away- he wouldn't even try to keep going, he wouldn't bother to come to an agreement or even compromise and that is the reason why it was so hard to see eye to eye. Clark stands there in hopes he'd turn around but Bruce doesn't move so without a choice, Clark leaves the Manor in disappointment, tiredness and regrets. Did he make matters worse? When will Dick be waking up? Why did Damian just agree to the terms, maybe he didn't want to make Bruce angrier? Clark puts his thoughts to rest, there would be another day tomorrow and he'll come back to Gotham- he'll see Dick, Damian... Bruce again and maybe ask how things are.The good thing was, despite the fights... Bruce and Clark seem to always seem to quietly start talking again. For now however, he soars into the sky, heart back in Metropolis with his wife and son. 

He'll deal with this some other day... 

Things will work out, like they always do... somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /gasp/ Damian and Dick separated? Why did Damian say/do with Midnighter? What happened to Dick and when will he wake? Where was the rest of the fam when Damian was missing? How was Jon? Will Clark and Bruce talk again? If so- how?? Future chapters! Do comment to motivate me to update. Ha! and leave a kudos if you like the chapter/fanfic. I'll see you guys next update! Have all the great days ahead ;)
> 
> Bet you guys didn't think I'd update so quickly eh? Surprise~~! <3 :D Hope this chapter was alright.


	7. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> Suddenly busy with assignments, can't wait for break to come!  
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please leave a comment + kudos if you enjoyed it!

The skies were dull and dark in Metropolis and Clark can't help but think the weather suited his current mood very well, it has been a while since the mission had started and everything seem to be back to where it was except for some minor details here and there. It was impossible to not talk to Bruce since they were working together and a good team always require good communication. They only chatted about missions and League duties, never about what happened back there and that made Clark even more curious on how things were progressing in the Wayne Manor- Luckily, he did run into Tim yesterday and the younger was nice enough to spill the beans to Clark. Dick seem to have woken up and is doing fine, apparently crossing through the portals multiple times does things to your body and it seem that he had hit his limit a little while ago. When mentioning Damian's name, Tim's eyes seem to get a little more serious but he says all is well in Wayne Manor and training is as usual with Bruce. Clark wants to fly to Gotham with Jon to see it for himself but perhaps, now may not be the right time-

Jon was anxious but relieved to find that everyone returned from the mission safe and sound but he was curious on why he had to stop training with Nightwing for the time being, however when Clark replied with 'It's complicated', Jon smiled and didn't ask any further, knowing that he will know when he needs to. Clark lets out a sigh as he stares up at the dark skies, maybe he should talk it clear with Bruce like an adult would- that was the best way for both Damian, Jon and Dick. 

***** 

Before Clark could have any plan whatsoever to see everyone in Wayne Manor, the world drops Dick Grayson right on him- literally. What was Dick doing out here at night on missions? My god- Is he even ready to be swinging himself off buildings and skyscrapers? Shouldn't he be in bed recovering? Why did he just fall out from the sky?! 

"Nightwing??" Clark looks at the other in his arms and Dick lets out a laugh seeing a familiar face. 

"Superman! Hey- what brings you here?" 

"This is Metropolis." Clark deadpans, eyeing the other suspiciously.

"Right." 

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." 

"Wow- That sounded just like Batman. Just so you know, I was home for too long, needed a little stretch." 

Superman lands on a nearby rooftop and doesn't buy the excuse, Dick surely didn't look that injured but him falling from the skies meant that something must've happened somewhere. It wasn't easy to read Dick Grayson, he was a man of his own with strong will and ideas that gave the world what it needed when it needed it, just thinking about it made Clark's eyes soften as he looks at the young man clad in his famous black and blue attire. 

"How are you?" Clark gives Dick a smile and it was quickly returned with just as much sincerity. 

"Good. I've recovered like 3 days ago and I'm bored." Dick rolled his eyes, mind probably wondering to his family where they wouldn't let him patrol or even leave the room because he should still be in there tucked in and asleep. 

"So that means you escaped and no one knows you're here?" 

"I wouldn't say no one." Dick looks behind him and scans the bright lights and tall buildings around him. 

"They're hot on your trail, aren't they?" The two shared a chuckle of a knowing inside joke, it was no surprise that they'd be coming after him and Dick would run to Metropolis, where the place seem different from home- maybe a little too bright? Clark was certain that Bruce wasn't the one coming here since he should be patrolling now however that won't stop the rest of the members to come after Nightwing. 

"It's dangerous out here when you're not 100% ready for it." 

"I'm with Superman, what could go wrong?" Dick walks to the edge of the building, eyes looking down at the busy streets. Clark has known Dick for years, ever since the boy was running around as Robin and being that ray of sunshine behind the Dark Knight. Everyone always wondered how someone like Batman ended up with a partner like Robin. They were mismatched, opposite and completed on different sides of the globe and yet maybe that's why they suited so well. Dick's wild blue eyes behind his mask was always playful but he held his morals and code up high with bravery and skill. It made him strong... trustworthy- It made him Nightwing and it was because of all that, that's why Nightwing suited Damian so well too. 

Speaking of the devil, Damian lands right behind the two of them in his own Robin attire, a firm glare and a frown on his face. Clark can't help but see the strong resemblance to his own friend. 

"Nightwing." 

"You're not here to catch me back are you?" 

"Not if you're willing to come back with me." 

"Don't treat me like a criminal~ You're acting like you're going to throw me in Arkham Asylum." 

"I won't have to treat you like one if you stop acting like one." Damian takes two steps forward and Dick takes two steps back, it was like a game for the two. They look serious but the way their conversation was being thrown back and forth was so playful, it was like Dick was asking Damian to have a game of catch with him and the younger wants to agree to it despite knowing that he shouldn't be wasting time out here trying to drag his partner back. 

"Not patrolling today, Robin?" Clark cuts in, personally curious to why Damian is here since Robin is by default with Batman. Were the two of them still on bad ends? Did it not all clear up? 

"Father and Hood seem to have a different case to settle on their own tonight." Robin replies to Superman, though his eyes were focused on his target which is Nightwing, as if Dick was going to leap off the building and escape into the night yet again. Clark looks to Dick and then back to Damian, was something going on here? He tilts his head deep in thoughts as he sees those fierce eyes and sly smirk on Damian's face, the boy hardly had any reaction on a daily basis yet when he's with Dick, he seems to be the child he could be. Perhaps, Nightwing brings out the child in everyone? 

'Even though Mother gave me life... it was Father that taught me how to live... and Grayson... who showed me that it was worth living.' Clark remembers Damian saying those words to him when they were trapped on a different planet. Was this what he meant when he said those words? Their relationship did seem a little odd since Damian just sort of dropped into everyone's lives yet they look so in sync with one another- Siblings affection? 

"Nightwing, you should head home with Robin." 

"Where's the fun in that?" 

"You're not supposed to be having fun, you're supposed to be resting." Damian cuts in before Dick could even continue his own words. Clark lets out a soft huff of amusement, they were fun to watch- almost like a cat and dog sometimes, they argue but get along to be the one of the best duos when they need to. 

"I've already rested a lot." Dick walks around the edge of the building, just a little tip and he'll be falling down but neither of them was worried, Dick always had the perfect balance and posture. 

"Oh- by the way, Batman wanted me to tell you that training will continue with Jon this week again- if you two still want it."

"Of course." Clark replies, eyes looking at Robin from the corner of his eyes but Damian didn't have any reaction to that statement and despite him wanting to ask if Robin will be joining them or not, he didn't because that would put both Nightwing and Robin in an awkward position plus, they seem to be in great spirits tonight therefore it'd be better to not ruin the mood for such a beautiful night. 

"How are you Robin?" Clark turns to the other who finally looks at him instead of his intended target. Damian's eyes always had a certain fire burning behind them, sharp and intense as if he was a predator hunting. It explains why some people get scared from his gaze. 

"-Tt- As per usual." He shrugs his shoulders but by the time the two gazed back to the edge of the building, the place where Nightwing stood was empty. Clark heard a low sigh from Damian as the younger walked to where Dick stood and took a glance to the bottom, in his mind already calculating where his target may have gone and how. 

"Will you be joining the training this week?" Clark manages to ask after Nightwing's disappearance but Robin didn't seem like he was on the mood to answer as he looks left and right, probably seeing if Dick left any tracks. 

"No. Father has said that I will be focusing on other levels... for now." 

"Are you sad?" Clark thought him and Damian had finally gotten close after being trapped and all- but the gaze Robin sent back at him, made him realize that they may be back at square one once again. Closed off and cold, Damian wasn't easy to approach and that question may have just set off a bomb. 

"No. It is merely a minor setback. I will just have to prove myself worthy again." The words said seem more like he was talking to himself rather than replying. Of course nothing could truly stop Damian Wayne and his words just meant that he will bounce back and be even stronger than before. Sure, that's how Bruce raises his children after all. 

"Then--" 

Before he could even speak, the other jumps off the roof and swings back into action, his monitor most likely caught sight of Nightwing and the night chase begins yet again. Clark was almost tempted to follow but he's got other things to do and he knows they'll be fine- however, if either of them caused chaos in Metropolis, Clark was seriously going to let Bruce know. 

***** 

The night wasn't getting any younger, Clark was already planning to fly back home to his wife and child until he spotted the duo together sitting on a rooftop. The scene was rather... personal so Clark decided not disturb them but he did linger awhile out of pure curiosity. Damian sat beside Dick, his frame much smaller compared to Dick's but they were equal when they were side by side, Dick tells Damian a joke even Clark couldn't understand but the younger one chuckles lightly before rolling his eyes at the disgraceful pun. It seems as though neither have the plan to leave that spot and they look contented in each other's company that it made Superman smile at their closeness, maybe someday Jon will find himself a partner like that. Clark was about to fly off when Damian turns his face to Dick and just stares at his face- he was dazed... and that was a sight to behold. Damian Wayne was always focus and collected but his guard is down and his burden on his shoulders seem to have temporarily vanish. 

"Grayson..." 

The scene looked almost intimate now and Clark seem to be thrown in an odd confusion state but before Damian got to continue his words, Dick turns his head back and glanced at Superman's direction which made Clark startled a bit. Had Nightwing knew he was there all along? Dick didn't say anything to blow his cover but he did tell Damian that they should head home before Bruce finds out they're both missing, in which Damian replied with "Father already knows." 

After their departure, Clark leaves for home as well. He couldn't shake his head on the way those two were together so closely but they they should be close since they're working in the same field and seem to share their living space together. Maybe he's just putting too much thought into this. 

*****

Jon was ecstatic to return to Wayne Manor to go back to training and hang out with both Nightwing and Robin. As the duo arrived, Alfred as protocol greeted them by the door with a smile before he guides them in and that's when Jon proceeds to go down to the cave while Clark just takes a seat and waits for the head of the household to see him. Clark being bored, he slowly looks around the living room and the place was truly luxurious and fitting for a king. He wonders what this place was like when Dick ran around these halls, how was it when he left and Jason came in- before Clark could finish the whole cycle of Robins, Damian walked in and caught his eye. 

"Damian! It's good to see you again." Clark sees the younger boy dressed in what seems like his work out attire and from the sweat rolling down the sides of his face, it seem clear that the kid had been very busy training. Damian must be growing or maybe seeing him in something other than the Robin attire and formal suit is giving Clark a different perspective. He'll grow so much taller, and his shoulders will get broader- how will Bruce handle him when he gets stronger? 

"It wasn't that long since we last met." 

"Right." How does one keep talking to Damian Wayne? Is there a manual for it? The boy looks like someone who could keep meaningful conversations going but he also is the type to cut words short. Dick should write a book about it. 

The day seem long as he silently waited for Bruce. Well, hopefully it all goes well. 

***** 

It seems Bruce and him have silently went back to their strange friendship once again and now they're both down at the cave discussing training regimes and missions. Clark thinks they're ready for a new one, Bruce thinks otherwise. This was the first time Clark saw Bruce train his robins and the tough training was expected. With nothing to do, he sits down and watches Dick training Jon and then glances to Bruce training Damian. It was hard to tell that Dick was once trained by Bruce, the words used were different and the methods were much softer compared to Bruce's. It might have been Clark's imagination but each hit Damian made was stronger and his expression went darker...- did he not like this kind of training? 

"Is that how you do it?" Clark turns his attention back to Jon when his son spoke. Dick smiles and encourages the other to do it again. 

"That's better. Your form is still slightly off though. Turn your body like this..." Dick grabs Jon's shoulders and gently pushes it to the ideal position. 

"Control!" Bruce's rough voice snaps Clark back to the other side instead and Damian was surely doing a work out. The young man punched so hard, it made Clark question a normal human child's strength for a second there. The next impact went even harder as the metal top snaps and the punching bag falls on the other side. Damian stood there with his glaring sharp eyes, his chest and shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath. Despite just pulling off something that extraordinary, Bruce's expression remained stoic and expressionless which was nothing new. Clark wants to say something but can't find the right words to use, should he compliment him? Give a gasp? With all that thinking, the timing slip and it was too late to say anything now. 

Clark could sense Dick's attention a bit divided since Damian was on the other side and Jon was at the opposite, the young man was somewhat paying attention to both sides but he doesn't add any feedback or input, perhaps, he's just trying to observe unnoticed. With a click of a button, more punching bags and dummy dolls appeared and Damian wasted no time, he showing what he did best. It made sense that Dick wasn't going to teach Jon about strength since he's already got that covered for now, while Damian as a human boy would need to build up that kind of stamina and strength in order to strive in his life as Robin. As the hours go on, Alfred joined him to stare at the progress but it didn't take that long after that for the day to be called over. 

"Good job, Jon. You made great progress... Don't forget what I've said about your arms, remember your stance." Dick ends his session with a smile and a pat on Jon's back which of course, made the other extremely excited and happy. 

'He doesn't act like that when I praise him...' Clark mentally points out as he stares at Jon's expression and posture. The boy was basically beaming and puffing his chest out slightly with his head held high.

Alfred, Bruce, Dick and Clark leaves upstairs after the training session for some light dessert Alfred kindly made while they were down there. Refreshments at the Wayne household was always welcomed, though only Clark and Alfred proceeded to the dining area as both Dick and Bruce seem to have to freshen up and get a change of clothes there. Both Jon and Damian were left back there to do whatever clean up they had to do, Clark didn't ask for an explanation, they were in the Bat Cave so they go by Bat's rules. Things were going well, Alfred and Clark exchange some conversations and the butler really knows his ways with words- 

Superman's head jolts to the side as hears a loud crash from the Cave, he pardons himself with a worried expression and Alfred doesn't ask for any further explanations as he suddenly takes his leave and heads back down there. Honestly! They leave the two of them for 15 minutes and they're making a mess down there?! Clark quickly descends down to see his assumptions to be right as both of them were seriously having a duel or a fight. 

"Don't you forget, I know where my father keeps all the kryptonite!" Damian growls out as Jon jumps and launches himself at Robin and the two rolled on the ground, fighting for God knows what reason. 

"You're just afraid because you know you're replaceable!!" Jon shouts back after receiving a hard punch in the face. 

"Stop." Clark immediately gets between the two to stop them from the fight, he grabs Jon's shirt from the back and yanks his son off Damian before slowly letting him down. Despite Superman there and angry at them, the two seem unaffected as their eyes were locked on each other's, ready to jump into fight again. How were they ever going to be a team if they're constantly at each other's throat?! He knows his son and Jon isn't the type to lash out but he did and they were going to have a talk about that- the other thing that made Clark angry was Damian's statement... kryptonite could kill. It's not even harming at that point.. what kind of argument went on for the last 15 minutes? Clark was disappointed because not too long ago, both of them had the confidence and resolve to train together and go on missions but now... 

"What's going on?" The three of them turn their heads to see Dick descending the stairs, eyes concern as he looks at the situation but he could already guess they've been trying to hurt one another. Damian was the first to look away from Dick, his sight cast downwards to the ground again as he gets up and pats the dust off his clothes. Jon was silent the whole time and even Clark didn't know what to say about their fight. 

Something was surely going on... and Clark is determine to get to the bottom of it once and for all. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and small scenes with Damian and Dick- <3 + Short fights scenes of Damian VS Jon.  
> This chapter was pretty short due to the fact that I felt like the next one couldn't be broken up...   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one... once again, do leave a comment to motivate the heck out of me.


	8. Bad Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for taking so long to update! I haven't exactly had the time to do so- hopefully you're all still here with the story and enjoying it! I hope I'm okay with writing all of this ;_; Hopefully you guys find it good-

No one explained the situation as both Clark and Dick look at Jon and Damian for answers. They knew they weren’t going to get any from either of them so Dick takes the chance to change the topic and maybe ask Damian some other time instead. “Let’s head back up.” Dick tells all of them before continuing saying that Alfred has made tea break treats for all of them. The four made their way up to where Bruce was, they all sat at the large dining area while Alfred serves them. Casual small talk was made and it seems as though the fight below didn’t happen at all as Jon and Damian were causally having banters and conversations together though some heat didn’t die down so easily. 

“So… Dick, now that you’ve been their mentor for a while- what do you think of Jon and Damian’s progression?” Clark asks and the two younger boys immediately quiet down to hear Dick’s response. 

“They’re both progressing super well as expected. Jon learns fast and aside from tactics and strategies, he’s got the rest of the basic down very well. As for Damian… even though I’m not currently your mentor, I have been paying attention to what Bruce has been teaching and well, Bruce informs me of progress thus, I conclude that you’re both doing very well. “ Dick’s eyes were at Jon’s when he spoke about him then at Damian’s as he continued his words. 

“It’s only a matter of time before Damian re-joins Jon for training then.” Clark smiles and everyone looks over to Bruce for any input on that matter but the elder man quietly sips his tea and ignores that statement- though it wasn’t a yes, it also wasn’t a no and that seem to be enough for Damian as the boy gently smiles before going back to his food. Both Dick and Clark held up conversations with Bruce saying things every once in a while though Clark could tell that Bruce’s mind seem to be elsewhere- well, Batman’s mind is always somewhere else but today he seems more off? It was clear that he was partially with the conversation since he did reply every now and then but the focus wasn’t there and that made Clark wonder whether something was up. The conversation came to a halt as Dick’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he excuses himself to pick it up, he seems rather confused at the caller but he picks up and answers regardless. The table was back to being silent as Dick left but he soon returned with bad news. 

“Bat Girl is in trouble! I have to go.” Dick rushes back to tell Bruce, his eyes his mentor who nodded quickly. 

“Maybe I could-“ Clark wanted to offer help because if it was that bad then he could easily fly to the destination and do whatever it is that needed to be done however, one glare from Bruce and Clark was silent once again. Dick didn’t seem to hear Clark speak up as he heads down to the Cave immediately, probably to get into attire. Clark sat still with questions in his mind, he glances over to Jon who looks equally as confused and worried for Barbara and though Damian remain calm and was sipping his tea, he knew his father’s deliberately wanted Dick to leave- the question was… why? 

***** 

Shortly after Nightwing left the Manor, the doorbell rings and Alfred sees to the door. The ones arrived were none other than Tim and Jason together which was truly an odd occurrence. Clark was never too familiar with the Bat Family nor did he know their secrets and news too well but even he knew the fallout and the drama they had with the Red Hood. Even, the Justice League has folders on him. The two greet everyone as they walked in, Bruce was up off his chair and walking away. The two Kents still weren’t grasping the situation, they never could understand how everyone seem to silently understand one another. 

“What’s going on?” Jon whispers to Damian sitting across from him.

“Father must’ve sent Grayson away for a specific reason.” Damian catches on as he too leaves his seat to follow them down the Bat Cave. Clark and Jon exchange a glance where Clark gave his son a smile and the younger one gave him a suspicious squint of the eyes. Everyone heads down to the Cave, even Alfred and that’s when you know something serious is up- 

““The information?” Bruce asked back, eyes looking at his second eldest son. 

“I’m sure as heck on this one. Bet my money on it.” Jason replies as he passes a flash drive to Bruce who quickly downloads the folders inside to the computer. The criminal files open up to show a picture of Deathstroke, better known as Slade on the screen before dates and numbers appeared around it. Bruce types away in silent while everyone else just watches him do so. He later gets up and walks away to who knows where for who knows what- 

Sometimes, Clark wishes he had someone to always fill him in on what was going on! 

“Is something wrong?” Jon looks up to Tim who looks to Jason but the elder one shrugged his shoulders and turned away. Tim licked his lips and gave a short sigh, mentally debating with himself on what to do but Damian decides for him quickly as he said, 

“Spill, Drake.” The younger demands. 

“Red Hood has got new intel on Deathstroke’s whereabouts. Nightwing and Deathstroke have long history together, their first meeting was when Dick was Robin and he was fighting along with Batman. After Dick founded the Teen Titans… Deathstroke became an even bigger threat and he was actually focusing his targets on them.” Tim stops awhile, but everyone’s eyes seem to urge him to continue.

“What does that have to do with father sending Grayson on a wild goose chase?” Damian folds his arms across his chest. 

“…Things happened, okay?” Tim walks over to the computer to open a few more files. A video popped out where the young Teen Titans seem to be on a mission, they were separated and the camera seem to focus on Robin who swings himself from place to place to strike his enemies. 

“This specific mission was a trap with Starfire and Beastboy captured and held hostage in that place. Dick… being Dick was…” 

“Foolish.” Damian finishes the sentence, he already knew what had happened that day despite not seeing the footage before. It was clear to see and he knew that someone like Dick would always care for others first. 

“Caring.” Tim finishes his words with a better fit term for someone like Nightwing. Clark could see the tension between the two brothers but Tim kept his words at bay as he continues talking again. 

“Dick panicked a little knowing that his teammates were in trouble and Deathstroke was not someone to mess with.” Tim turns his view to the footage where Dick seem to be rushing into a room before the camera blurs and the sounds were disrupted. 

“Other footage showed that Deathstroke was in the exact room as this one. The second Robin entered, the cameras were out and the sounds system was cut- completely. Not even Wayne Tech could crack it open and that’s close to impossible. We’ve tried going over it but nothing works… Anyway, the two of them were in this exact room for 15 minutes and once the 15 minutes were up, everything was back on, Robin unharmed and the other Titans were freed just like that. No reasons and no fights… nothing.” Tim takes a deep breath in, 

“After that day… Robin took a 3 weeks break from the Teen Titans, he came back and focus on Gotham more with Batman. There was no sign of any activities from Deathstroke as well but he did show up on this date.” The date pops up on the screen to show a picture of the Teen Titans fighting Deathstroke.

“It was Grayson’s last day with the Teen Titans.” Damian seem to recognized the date seeing as he is the current leader and there’s probably history files somewhere which he read. 

“Few months down the road, Dick became Nightwing- he established the Titans and the Young Justice… but Deathstroke didn’t strike either of those groups. By the time I took over as leader for the Teen Titans, I hardly ever see Deathstroke but Nightwing did and they fought in Bludhaven…- it was odd.” Tim finishes his words, Clark nods his head to the information, he’s head of Deathstroke before and he’s seen him in action but he didn’t knew the Teen Titans had such a connection with that criminal.

“Perhaps, he just did not find you challenging at all.” Damian smirks at Tim who ignores that comment by looking away.

“All I know is that if Bruce can help it, he keeps Dick off of any Deathstroke cases-“ Tim speaks on a different matter. 

“The footage is only accessible through the Bat Computer, it wasn’t in the Teen Titans’ archive. I would have seen it had it been there.” Damian adds in and Tim nods his head.

“Can’t you guys just ask Dick what happened then?” Jon finally speaks up, and Clark partially agrees with his son because knowing Dick, he’d probably say it- in fact, he probably did. All 3 of the Wayne boys were quiet to that comment but then Jason finally says something. 

“I’m pretty sure Golden Boy told Bats. We keep secrets from each other but we don’t generally keep it from Bats, not that we can since he usually knows things before we even know it ourselves. Look… there is this system Robins work on where our missions are reported and kept. There should be one for this but after checking the system… it came out blank. Completely. Blank.” Jason looks to both Clark and Jon, answering their doubts simply. Clark did find the whole thing rather strange, and it was even stranger how someone like Deathstroke who has been hunting the Teen Titans so long to suddenly let them off when he’s got them right where he wanted them to be. 

“Did you override the system?” The current Robin asks

“Done. Every possible route and outcome was calculated and done.” Tim answers back, and Clark was now being even more suspicious that it was something even the Bat Computer didn’t record. Bruce and Dick’s mission report was based on verbal communication- 

“So none of you know what happened?” Clark clarifies once more and both Jason and Tim nods their head. 

“2 months ago, Bats told Tim and I to keep a look out for Deathstroke- that guy does a lot of shady stuff so we didn’t question about it but when Tim suggested that the work could be done faster if Nightwing helped as well, the Bats shut the idea out and told us not to ask him which is when we started digging and came upon this. Of course, we confronted Bats but as usual… he kept everything as vague as possible. We’re just telling you this so that if Bruce wants you in on the case, he wouldn’t need to tell you all over again-“ 

“? But how would he know we talked about this-“ Jon was sure that unless Batman has super hearing, he can’t hear them. 

“Kid, you’re in the Bat Cave… there’s at least 10 cameras here.” Jason huffs as he stares up at the ceiling, looking around with a shake of his head like he was disapproving of something. 

“Shady.” He mutters under his breath. 

Before any of them could carry on with the conversation, Bruce walks back in his Batman attire and another new device in hand. He doesn’t speak about anything and just takes his seat back before he glances through the slides they were looking at and shuts them all. 

“Deathstroke’s—“ Bruce’s words were cut off as the computer screen suddenly went red before videos popped out showing Arkham Asylum and the criminals running out of their cells and the Joker giggling in one of the cameras. 

“Today just went south.” Jason groans as Bruce was up on his feet again. 

“Red Hood, Red Robin, go and don’t let them get far-“ 

“This kind of things at this kind of time?!” Tim rushes to get his uniform. 

“Batman, we can…-“ Jon tries to speak up while Damian calls Bruce “Father-“ 

“No. Both of you stay here with Superman and do not go anywhere near the Asylum.” Bruce sternly spoke before he puts the cowl on. 

“Alfred, get a hold of Nightwing and take my place at Wayne Enterprises for the meeting, I won’t be able to make it.” 

“Yes, Master Bruce.” The butler heads up in a hurry while Bruce takes the Bat mobile along with Red Hood and Red Robin. The trio sped off to where they needed to be and Clark takes a deep breath before letting it out. The things that happen here in Gotham truly differs from the ones that happen in Metropolis. He wonders if something big is going to happen, something just doesn’t sit right. Clark didn’t even need to ask Bruce if he wanted help, the answer was obviously ‘no’ unless he requests back up. Everyone knows Gotham is Batman’s territory and no one should overstep their boundaries- no one dares to. Clark respects his friend’s choices so he knows the only way is to wait and see if his help is needed. 

*****

Damian walks over to the computer and takes a seat before he types on it furiously, intently looking at everything on the screen. Jon joins the other behind him, reading whatever he could from the files Damian pulled up. The two seem to be discussing over something, Clark walks over and frowns at the files about Deathstroke on the screen, these two aren’t planning what he thinks they are- are they? It wasn’t the first time Jon and Damian have disobeyed orders and do things they shouldn’t be doing but after that lasts scolding from both him and Bruce, he thought they’d at least not pull things like these for at least a few months. 

“Let’s go back up and wait for the rest.” Clark suggests but neither Jon nor Damian seem to want to move. 

“Father will send a signal here if he requires back up, I suggest we wait down here.” Damian says and Clark doesn’t know how much of it is true but he figures that it should be fine if he’s with them at all times. 

“You shouldn’t be reading those files, Damian. Your father kept it for a reason-“ 

“I am the leader of the Teen Titans, I have all right- the only right to know about such files. If they put them in danger, I shall be held responsible and if I am able to avoid it, I will.” Robin coolly replies and Jon doesn’t side his father as he silently just continue to look around the computer screen. 

Clark knew there’s nothing he could do about it so he keeps a close eye on both of them, hoping Bruce or Alfred would come down and maybe help him but the cave was silent to only the beeping of the keyboard as Damian work his ways around it. Not long later, a loud beep came from the screen and a Batman’s view came up. 

“Superman, Cyborg sent a distress signal to me. I’ve forward the coordinates to the computer. Robin-“ A loud bomb was heard and Bruce flinches a bit but he was still calm as ever given the situation, the connection cuts of and it seems like Batman has harder things to tend to. Clark gets up and sees the coordinates he needed for the mission, he should get there quick and back, in case Bruce needs help with the Gotham break out. 

“Damian… Jon…” Clark raises his voice a bit, getting both their attention. 

“Rest assured. We won’t do anything Batman told us not to.” Damian’s words seem to calm Clark’s wonder of their mischievous acts. If Damian says it, then he’ll keep up to it. 

“I’ll be back, Jon.” Clark smiles to his son and Jon gave another “I know.” 

***** 

Superman takes off to the coordinates, hoping he won’t be too late to help his friend in need. While he was up in the skies, he thought about the chances of both Damian and Jon going out to the Asylum to help out but then he’s sure they wouldn’t do that. What if they take up Deathstroke’s case? Surely, the two of them know when to back down in a fight for a better strategy- Maybe he’s over protective on them? They’re both two grown young men… surely they know better than that. 

*****  
(Back in the Bat Cave) 

“Are we really not going after them?” Jon asks his friend, wonder if his personality has changed after so long. He’s known Damian for a while now and there’s no way, he’s not up to something, especially with two cases on his hands and no one to stop him. 

“We’re following Batman’s orders.” Damian looks down at the keyboard before eyes back up to the screen. 

“That’s new. I thought you’d at least want to find Deathstroke or whatever… especially after all he’s done to-“ Jon halts as the surveillance video popped out and it was showing him what had just happened not too long ago. It was all of them in the Bat Cave, but why was Damian showing him this? 

‘No. Both of you stay with Superman and do not go anywhere near the Asylum.’ Batman’s voice was heard loud and clear, Damian loops the sentence again and the video plays the scene over and over again. The sides of Jon’s lips twitch with a knowing smile as he look at Damian right in the eyes. 

“-Tt- Father said about staying with Superman and not going anywhere near the Asylum. Superman left for an important task and I didn’t hear him say anything about Deathstroke.” 

"As a matter of fact… neither did I.” The duo smirks to one another. 

*****  
Clark manages to find Cyborg in one piece though he was dealing with a lot of damage. The signal was also sent to the Justice League so luckily Green Lantern and Flash was also here to help out. They managed to take out the targets with ease with teamwork. Half way through the fight, Clark wonders about the two back in the Bat Cave. Alfred would be there right? But Alfred has to attend some meeting instead of Bruce or at least handles someone to attend it? When would he be back then? What if Jon and Damian are continuing fighting in the Bat Cave? Oh no- wait- no, he should trust his son and give him freedom to do what he wants and besides, if he makes the wrong choices then he can learn from it himself. 

“Do you think I’m over protective?” Superman punches the target and the mechanical target is smashed into pieces. 

“What?” “No?” “Maybe?” “I don’t know.” “If you have valid reason then it’s fine.” The flash stops between his words to fight but he still replies the other. 

“I want to trust my son but… I’m worried.” 

“Supes. Come on, you have every right to be worried… and if you are then go check on him. We can handle this, no problem.” Flash smiles and Clark appreciates the help, he does and the League is basically family to him so he understands his responsibilities to it. The mission could be done real quickly with him here then he’ll fly really quick back to Wayne Manor and everything will be fine- right? 

After the final target in that area fell down and was defeated, they had to continue the fight in a different area until Green Lantern is able to locate the source of the problem. Clark takes this moment to check up on Cyborg and the man was holding up real good, so that was a good thing. 

“Cyborg… do you think you can contact Batman for me?” Superman request and the other didn’t ask why, he just understood and tried to proceed the call but the other line was dead. 

“He’s not picking up.” 

“He’s probably still busy in Gotham… do you think you could get Gotham’s security footage? Let me know if you have eyes on him, Red Hood, Red Robin or Nightwing.” 

“Gotham’s system huh? That’s a bit rough but I’ll see what I can do.” Cyborg promises and Clark flies to the next area to complete what he had to. Jon and Damian are strong, they’ve handle so much in their life, and they can handle whatever the world throws at them. 

It didn’t take long for them to take the enemies down but they seem to be growing in numbers however Aquaman would soon arrive to help, maybe that will quicken the pace of the mission. Cyborg even joined up with them after he feels ready to fight, “Superman, I saw the surveillance footage. Aside from Batman, Red Robin, and Red Hood… no one else on our side was in sight. They’re handling the escapees from the Asylum… they should be done but I think Joker and Poison Ivy are still on the loose.” Superman nods his head, wondering if he should intercept and call Tim about his worries but what if it is nothing to worry about. The Joker was no joke and many innocent lives could be taken away if he isn’t back in his cell, they needed each and every one of them… Clark couldn’t take the risk. If Jon and Damian weren’t near there- No, they couldn’t have tried to go to Deathstroke’s whereabouts. 

“You said you didn’t see Nightwing, think you could contact him?” 

“Now that… is much easier.” Victor smiled at the other. 

***** 

“Hello?” Dick’s voice was clear and he seems calm on the other line. 

“Nightwing!” Superman calls out

“Hey…? Isn’t this Cyborg’s line though?” 

“Nightwing are you not in Gotham?” Clark doesn’t waste time and cuts to the chase. 

“No. I heard what happened though, I’m on my way.” 

“Are you able to check if anyone is back in the Cave?” 

“No but I could try- Is something wrong?” Clark hesitates for a moment but decides that neither him nor Nightwing have time to waste at the moment. 

“Superboy and Robin may be in the Bat Cave…” 

“….and if they’re not?” Dick catches on quickly. 

“They may have gone after Deathstroke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Damian and Jon? Will Dick save the day? How will Deathstroke show up? What happened between Dick and Deathstroke all those years ago??? Also, the story was slight out of Clark's POV cause I had to have the scene of just Damian and Jon- 
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed the chapter or the story! Comment motivates me to update- leave a kudos as well!! This chapter idea was given by TakisaChen so many kudos to that user! <3


	9. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than the other chapters, spanning about 2000 words plus only because the next one can't be separated. I will be working on that chapter soon hopefully so leave comments to show that you guys seriously want another double update! Do kudos it- 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I'd like to say that I'm not good with writing fight scenes or come up with great plans so there may be plot holes but let's just sweep it under the rug because if I was that good- I'd be writing the upcoming Nightwing comic for DC. /laughs/

Once the mission with the League was cleared, Clark was more than happy to leave the rest to the other members who were understanding enough to ask Clark to attend to his other matters. No calls were return from Bruce or Dick which made him worried even more. Dick didn’t ask much about the case, he didn’t even ask why the two younger duo would even chase someone like Deathstroke, nope, Dick heard the possibilities and rushed off to cancel the call and do whatever he had to do. Clark was about to fly off when Cyborg stops him quickly before telling him Batman has finally decided to call back. 

“What is it?” Batman asked quickly and as Clark looked at the holographic call, he could only imagine the scowl and anger underneath the cowl once he told Bruce what happened. 

“Superboy and Robin may have gone after Deathstroke. I am unclear on whether they’re both still in the Bat Cave or not but I told Nightwing and-“ 

“You what?!”

“… I didn’t know who else to-“ 

“I will send Cyborg the coordinates.” Batman says before he shuts the link and Clark sighs loudly. The members offered help but Superman says him and Batman could handle it on their own. After receiving the coordinates, he flies up and quickly to where he was asked to. Apparently, it was an abandoned warehouse on an island, completely deserted but is this where they were at? Before Clark could even use his vision to see, a loud blaring beep was signalled from the warehouse and Deathstroke’s voice loudly blasted in stereos which Clark couldn’t find with his normal vision. 

“Superman, what a surprise.” It was that snarky tone, Clark was alert, ready to fight anyone he had to in order to save both his son and Damian. Question was, were they truly here and if yes, then where? If Deathstroke shows himself, he’s going to receive a good punch and a walk to jail for sure. 

“Where are they?!” Superman looks around him, wondering where the voices came from while scanning the area to see if there was anything he could use to surprise Deathstroke or anything he could use as an advantage. 

“The rules are simple Superman. Follow my instruction and nobody gets hurt. Yours may be bulletproof but one is not.” 

His primary question ignored and Clark understood what the other meant. Jon may is strong enough to withstand anything as long as it’s not kryptonite but Damian was only human and that means a bullet could kill- Deathstroke’s words however did confirmed that both the boys were somewhere in there and maybe even held captive which made situation all the more critical. Clark didn’t have any plan on what to do but he’s certain he can save them both or at least provide a good distraction until Batman arrived. Clark listens closely to the voice, following inside the abandoned warehouse that seemed old outside but new on the inside with technology even he couldn’t describe- what was Deathstroke doing here with all these? Is someone else helping him? Taking a short elevator trip up, Clark finally sees the boys bounded in what appears to be a table with a large 'X' sign behind them and they had collars as well with a red light flashing every second. 

“Superman!” Jon called out, a smile on his face from seeing his father here, perhaps he was relief that aid came to them. 

“I’ll get you both out of here-“ 

“I wouldn’t promise that so quickly.” Deathstroke steps out of the shadows, a remote in his hand with the same blinking red. 

“What do you want?” Clark glares at the criminal. 

“In my hands is the remote to free both Superboy and Robin’s neck collars. It opens them with a special code and it’s built in with a scanning device that will allow only me to unlock it. You’re thinking of coming at me full speed and knocking it off my hands and then you’ll just break the bindings and the locks with force which is possible… but ask yourself… why isn’t your son breaking free then? He could. He has the strength to do so but why isn’t he?” Deathstroke chuckles, finding their distress interesting. 

“You see… any strong force detected trying to rip the collar apart will set off an immediate bomb on both sides and if that isn’t enough, the binds around wrist and ankles has a sharp metal built in which will snap any moment I want them to with a few extra criteria and though those won’t matter to a … kryptonian, one is still human. Also, if the remote doesn’t detect me for 1 minute, the bomb will detonate.” Clark glances at Damian who forcefully tries to move from the bounds that tied him but no luck, he was stuck. 

“I know the Bat for a very long time now… I know he’s taught you out of all situations but the condition was then you can only open one at a time… even if you managed to open two of the locks around your wrist, the ones around your ankles will snap shut.” 

“You won’t get away with this!” Jon screams out, anger boiling in his veins. 

“Superman… I need you to step into that cage.” Deathstroke orders and Clark was reluctant until he dangles the remote and swings it in front of his face. There was no choice, he needed to regroup his thoughts and find a plan out of this immediately. 

“What are you getting at from doing all this?” Clark asks as he steps into the cage and he knows he could easily break free but who knows what that will do to the other two so he stays obedient in the cage, though his head was already planning multiple escape plans. 

“What am I getting from this?” Deathstroke asks again to the space around himself before he walks over to the computer and clicks a button and then the wide screen showed Nightwing dodging bullets firing at him from an automatic machine gun. Another click and the video was shut off- 

Clark collects his thoughts once more to figure out a plan, so he can’t use force because that would detonate the bomb. If he tries anything, he’ll have to help Damian out first because the weapons could kill him while Jon should be able to withstand everything else. It was also impossible to break the chains unless all four is broken at once and maybe freezing the collar may buy him some time. Freezing Deathstroke could allow the remote to give him more than a minute and if that doesn’t work then he’ll work with 1 minute. After waiting a few moments, running through the plan once again, Clark was ready to strike- but then the door burst opened that second and Nightwing was here with both his escrima sticks in hand, ready for combat but the movement of his shoulders showed that he was at ease once his eyes laid on both Damian and Jon. 

“Robin! Superboy! Superman!” Dick was actually smiling upon seem them all safe. 

“Nightwing!” Damian was first to called out to him, Clark could hear the changing sounds of Damian’s heartbeat. 

“Slade! I’m done with all your games, set them free now.” Nightwing was once serious again, he was in battle stance. 

“You’re going to have to do something for me first.” Deathstroke clicks on the remote and a table like structure slowly ejected from the ground to reveal a similar collar to the ones both Jon and Damian had around their neck. 

“Snap that on your neck and the other two’s will be taken off.” Words that couldn’t be trusted from Clark’s view but what choice did Nightwing have than to listen and obey? 

“You can’t trust him, Nightwing!” Damian’s voice was loud, angry, clenching his teeth and fist as he once more tug against the strap holding him down. Nightwing takes a look at both his mentees and then to Superman before he asks Deathstroke “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” 

“You have my word.” The other replies and a word of a criminal actually doesn’t mean much but given the circumstances, Clark could tell that the only thing on Dick’s mind is to free them all and hopefully get out of this all unharmed. Dick takes a few steps closer before he grabs the device and snaps it shut on his own neck, the second it does, Damian and Jon’s collars beeped blue and snapped right off before falling to the ground with loud thuds. 

“Nightwing!” Damian calls out but the elder doesn’t give his attention to Robin, no, he carries on looking at Deathstroke, steady and careful with his moves. He has a plan, Nightwing always has a plan but Clark knew he had to help and he was ready to improvise whatever plan Dick comes up with. 

“This battle is between you and I- leave them out of this!” Dick attempts to charge at Deathstroke, without caring what the collar on his neck could do to him but before he takes a swing at him, Deathstroke clicks one of the button and Dick was on his knees due to the electric shock. He shouts, falling down and grabbing the device locked tight around his neck, he was in pain, lots of pain and Clark couldn’t bear to see it any longer. Superman grabs the metal bars in his cage but a beep sound stopped him from breaking it fully- he turns his eyes to the sound, the casing trapping Damian and Jon’s ankle had a red blinking light now and that was no good news. 

“Break the cage and you’ll break Robin.” Deathstroke warns 

“Do it Superman!!!” Damian shouts back, eyes on the hero, voice anxious as he offers to endure the pain or even die for Nightwing who still laying on the ground, screaming from the pain he was going through. 

Clark was stuck in a never ending cycle, if he breaks the cage, the shackles will snap and Damian will possibly die but if he doesn’t, he doesn’t know how long Nightwing could endure the shock or how much voltage is even running right now. Either choice will result in one death- Deathstroke leans down to Nightwing before he whispers quietly “You were always special, Robin.” There was something about his tone that Clark didn’t like or the fact that he was calling Nightwing by his old name. 

“Y-You forget… I trained from the best!” Dick head-butts Deathstroke before taking a hard swing at the man who falls to the side due to impact. Despite the pain Nightwing was going through, he still managed to fight back and now the two were in battle with one another though Dick was clearly on the losing end due to his body not fully cooperating because of the shocks running through but Nightwing still put up a fight, managed to throw a few full blows at Deathstroke, cornering him to the edge where their fight continues until Deathstroke kicks Nightwing off the edge where the railing broke and the two fell down to the lower floor. 

“We have to go help Nightwing!” Jon looks at his dad, worried for his mentor. Clark quickly comes up with a plan, he doesn’t know if it’ll work and the risk is high but they all had no choice. 

“Robin, can you unlock the chains on both your wrist at the same time?” Superman asked first and Damian replies by clicking up pins from his gloves. 

“I can try.” Damian’s reply was what made Clark worried because Robin was always full of confidence and he was certain with things he can and can’t do. The reply meant that he’s never tried unlocking both at the same time but he’s willing to do it. Clark takes his words for it, those eyes filled with determination were enough. Robin’s a smart kid, he’ll make it out. 

“I can snap the chain off your ankle with my heat vision but only one. Superboy, you take the left and I’ll do the right.” 

“I don’t exactly have a clear view of his ankle from here!” Jon tells the two of them, he was worried, of course he was, if he messes this up, Damian could lose an ankle, they didn’t know how far the metal would snap or how deep the wound would go- so many uncertainties. 

“I… I don’t know if I can-“ 

“You can.” Jon turns his eyes to Damian who spoke up. 

“You can, Superboy. You can do it.” Each word was said slowly with confidence and that seemed to have given Jon some hope as he looks back at his father and nods his head, agreeing to the plan. Despite their arguments and disagreement, Damian and Jon were in tune when they needed to be and that’s what makes their chemistry so well.

“On a count of 3.” Damian’s voice was rash, he was in a hurry and Clark could see the sweat rolling down the side of his face but all was assured that Dick was at least alive because they can all hear the on-going battle below them and all they need was Nightwing to hold out a little longer and they’ll be there to help him. 

“1” 

“2” 

“3!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me set it straight- 
> 
> Clark can't use too much strength, nor can he go and use his heat vision to melt one off because the all 4 shackles has to be snapped off at the same time. He can't step out of his cage until Damian is out of all possible threat zone but Jon can withstand whatever it is because he's kryptonian but he's unable to move from his own due to the fact that if he breaks his side, Damian's sides will also do the same which will then hurt/kill Damian. I hope it cover the holes... I honestly do. Ugh I'm sorry it's bad ;_; NOTE: Dick was actually there before Clark but his orders from Deathstroke were different, Deathstroke wanted him to do some maze shit first which will be shown in the next chapter- and what happened to Jon and Damian will also be there- plus where the hell is BRUCE?!?!?!! 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment to motivate me to update! Hopefully the next chapter will be better. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do you guys think Damian will lose an ankle or maybe a wrist? or maybe more?? Also, I am well aware that Dick's suit is shock proof and there's an explanation on the next chapter. 
> 
> Times like these, I realized how hard it is narrating from Clark's view cause he's too strong and he can't be in many scenarios :'D


	10. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you guys are still here? ;_; 
> 
> So this chapter doesn't consists of anything I wanted to write in the previous chapters- OTL IM SORRY. I actually rewrote this scene twice which was odd af. I feel like the stories keep getting hanged but I will come back to them someday (I hope). I believe, I will be writing more about characters like Deathstroke and Midnighter if the story manages to get enough support to last that long. (I WILL BRING THEM BACK AND FINISH THEIR STORYLINE-MAYBE) 
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for taking this long! This one is a much longer chapter with 3900+ words so go ahead and read guys! 
> 
> I also want to add that I will be joining DamiDick week 2017! Please anticipate my work(s) on specific dates. I will be posting both here and on Tumblr so be sure to read them- I hope they're good.

The tension was high in the room but once the last number was shouted, all three of them work to their best which manages to get Robin free from his chains and once he was out, Superboy could easily escape. They wasted no time, Robin taking the lead, jumping off the ledge to land where Nightwing and Slade were vigorously having a combat, both sides equally as focus and lethal as the other. Dick’s countless of hours in training and experience with Slade may have given him the upper hand, he was no Robin anymore, he was Nightwing now- stronger, faster, better than when he was younger. Dick manages to get Slade on the ground, catching the elder off guard with a kick and a strong swing of his escrima sticks and even Clark was impressed by the move but only someone as flexible as Dick could pull off such a muscle stretching attack.

“It’s over.” Dick says loud and clear and when Deathstroke shows signs of getting up, Robin was quick to throw a sharp batarang, landing near the side of his head to show warning.

“Is it ever over?” The mercenary chuckled darkly before some gas starts filling the room. It doesn’t affect Clark nor Jon but Damian and Dick would be vulnerable however thanks to their all intensive training by the Bat, they were both well prepare and already had the gas mask on their faces in almost record time.

The gas must’ve been a diversion because when Clark was busy making sure the other three were fine, Deathstroke escaped his field of vision to who knows where.

“Superman, take Robin and Superboy out of here- I’ll go after Slade.” Dick says in a rush, eyes looking around the room for any possible escape routes the man could’ve used.

“No. I will go with you.” Robin was the first to reject the idea of Nightwing going head on alone but one look from Dick and Clark knows how this is going to end.

“No. Leave with them- Batman will be-“

“I don’t care when Batman will arrive. I will not leave you to chase after that man alone.” Damian as per usual stands firmly on his ground.

“Now is not the time!” Clark could hear the change of tone in Nightwing’s voice and Jon quietly puts a hand on Damian’s shoulder while Damian glares at Dick before Nightwing turns and leaves to track Deathstroke, leaving Robin quietly back with Jon.

“Come.” Superman lifts off the ground and it was Jon who offered his friend a hand to fly and though reluctant at first, Damian leaves with the two Kryptonians.

*****

Once they were further away from the scene, Clark could hear the familiar roaring sounds of the Batplane engine which made him assured for some reason. Superman would rather he go after the villain but the look in Nightwing’s eyes showed him that he had unfinished business he’d like to focus on and besides, Dick seem like he had the upper hand awhile go so everything should be fine. As the plane came to view, Clark looks to see Jon looking up to the skies, probably in awe at the sight of the black sleek plane but when Clark looks further to see Damian, he doesn’t see him anywhere near them.

“Superboy, where’s Robin?” Clark looks to his son who quickly turns around to find the boy who was just right behind him moments ago but he wasn’t there and that rang all too many bells inside Clark’s mind.

“Stay here and inform Batman once he lands- I’ll go.” Clark smiles at his son and Jon gives a firm nod in confirmation.

Clark takes off once again, he could already guess where the boy was headed to and the whole time he was searching Clark wondered why he was so careless- why he believed so hard that Damian would surely listen to Dick when the elder told him not to follow. He should have kept a better eye on Robin but hopefully now isn’t too late for it.

There were sounds of small explosion and some clashing of metal down underground so he hurries to the sounds but once he arrived, it seems as though the final fight had be over but who won? Clark wasn’t too sure about that.

Nightwing laid on the ground with weapons still in hand and his attire a bit ripped here and there but he wasn’t bleeding too much and he was still all good and alive so that’s a win isn’t it? Next to him was Robin standing beside him, that stern glare that mimicked his father’s on his face as he stares down to the elder.

“What will you do without me?” Damian folds his arms and Clark sees a smile from Dick’s lips before a huffed of a small laugher like he wanted to retort but he doesn’t and just let the silence consume them for the moment.

Clark walks closer to them, Deathstroke was nowhere in sight and Clark could only assumed he had escape or perhaps there was a close call but judging from Damian’s words, maybe the younger made it in the nick of time to help Nightwing? But then again, it was just like Robin to say a snarky comment like that despite what happened with Deathstroke and Nightwing.

“You will tell me what happened that day. How those 15 minutes went by.” It was more of an order rather than a question from Damian’s mouth.

“You don’t need to know.”

“I want to know.” Damian pushes the matter and finishes with “I will know.”

Clark could see the inner fight or debate Dick had in his mind about that matter, how silent he was and how no reply came to Robin’s statement. In Clark’s view, he believes Dick should have the right to not tell Damian anything if he didn’t want to. What happened that day was already reported back to Bruce and if Batman allowed it a secret then maybe it should be a secret. 

“Robin…” Dick trailed off, hoping to persuade the other to get off his case.

“We’re partners.” There was this softness in Damian’s voice that made Clark worried for an unknown reason. When had Damian used such a tone? Gentleness in his voice that not many have heard and that only made his statement even stronger. Dick doesn’t reply, nor does he continue his words from before and instead he gives a slow nod before his usual grin appeared on his handsome face. 

“I could have handle him you know-“ Dick suddenly says and it was Damian’s turn to huff out loudly.

*****

 

After hiding in the shadows due to wanting to not interrupt their talk, Clark shows himself and Dick gets up before briefly explaining the situation. Dick could have went after Deathstroke but perhaps given the situation at hand and how Superboy and Robin were still nearby, Dick went against that idea and left it to pursue another day. Batman showed up to meet them and of course he was displease with both Superboy and Robin for yet another run away but the talk would have to wait.

“Nightwing, are you alright?!” Jon flew quickly to his mentor and Dick gave him a warm smile even though some parts of his body were in pain. 

“This? Just a little scratch.” Dick assures the younger and that seems to have Superboy in a better mood. 

“We’ll meet back at the cave.” Bruce’s voice had Clark’s attention turning to look at his friend who was probably in a worse mood right now and the last thing Clark wanted was to agitate the already agitated. 

“Okay.” He responded and the three headed back by the Batplane while Jon and Clark would obviously fly back. 

“Superboy… Superboy!” Clark calls his son who was spacing out, looking at the plane take off and then the sky to where it flew towards. 

“Yeah-?” Jon snaps back to reality and stares at his father. 

“Let’s go…” He sighs and Jon nods before following up to the skies. 

***** 

Something must be up in Jon’s mind or something, Clark wishes he could help his son but children aren’t exactly excited about opening up their problems and Jon takes pride in being as independent as possible so it makes things even harder. Clark frowned, thinking how much Jon has been out of his character but then again, he’s at the age where he finds himself and experiments with things so… maybe everything is alright? Either way, he’s got to talk to him about what happened. 

“Jon… What you did today… I am truly disappointed. You put yourself and Damian in danger and not only that, you cause Dick a lot of trouble as well, he was worried about you two.” 

“…I know. I’m sorry. What happened today completely backfired.”

“Honestly, what were the two you thinking?” 

“We thought we could handle it.” 

“Dick has so many years of training under his belt and only after that many years can he take on a foe like Deathstroke. Damian and you… haven’t even trained for half the time Dick did. I… I don’t want to be mad at you or scold you but Jon, you need to be more careful and responsible. You’re wearing that symbol for a reason, it comes with responsibilities.” He hated these talks because Jon always averts his gaze away from him and gives him such a blank look that made Clark wonder if this is the right way to approach things. He doesn’t want to control everything Jon does but he needs his child to be careful and to be alert because the world out there is danger and if Deathstroke was just a little more prepared to face a kryptonian- who knows what would have happened back there?

“I know. I know!” Jon groans, feeling frustrated at the talk. Clark knows he has to set rules and if Jon can’t even take care of himself and use his powers right then maybe he shouldn’t. 

“You’re grounded until I say otherwise. I’m halting your training with Nightwing.” Clark decides after much consideration, maybe Jon needs to be away from all the action and enjoy being Jon Kent and not Superboy. Maybe a little off days will give him a new perspective or at least help him see how dangerous the whole thing was. 

“What?! Why?! You went on and on about how you didn’t think Batman pulling Robin out of training was the right thing and now you do this?” Jon stops in his tracks, they were above some ocean, far away from humans and Clark just sighed loudly. 

“That case was completely different. You barged right into danger, I am worried about you.”

“Then let me train! I can be better… I want to be better, stronger! You don’t know how I felt today! Being so… weak even though I’m Superboy! I-I… I couldn’t protect or save, I’m not like you… not yet.” Anger, sadness and maybe even regret all in Jon’s emotions as the young teen burst out and Clark wants to hold his son but he doesn’t truly know how to tackle the situation. 

“No. My decision stays clear. You will not be Superboy for the time being- it’s only temporary. Nightwing will under—“ 

“I’m going home.” Jon says before he takes off in a rush and despite Clark wanting to follow his son, he feels that maybe Jon needed the space, maybe he needed time to reconsider everything and so he heads to the Bat Cave and leaves his son be for the time being. 

***** 

“Where’s Jon?” Dick was the first to ask. He laid on the operation table in the Bat Cave while Bruce carefully stitches the open wounds. 

“…He was tired so he headed back first.” Clark lies and quickly changes the conversation “How do you feel?” 

“I’m good- Ow!” Dick groans and stares down at Bruce who didn’t acknowledge his mistake. 

“Alfred should be doing this…” 

“Alfred has other things to attend to.” Bruce quickly replies and Dick gives a small pout.

“And what could be more important than- Ow!” Dick looks accusingly at Bruce, like he was thinking the elder man did it on purpose and Clark can’t help but chuckle lightly at them.

It was a rare scene despite Nightwing and Batman having banters and arguments every now and then. These kinds were the harmless and funny kinds that seem to put Bruce in better moods. 

“Could I have a moment…” Clark asks and Bruce responds by walking away with the medical supplies. 

“Is something the matter?” Dick asks, blue bright eyes worried. 

“I want to apologize on behalf of Jon for what happened and I wish to inform you that he won’t be training with you for a while… maybe about two weeks or so and it’s not because of your training methods, I think you’re a good mentor, Dick, I wouldn’t have chosen you otherwise. It’s because Jon has been out of it lately and until I can figure it out… I’m not too ready to see him out there. He may be the boy of steel but he’s still…” 

“Don’t apologize and I know and understand. Jon can have as much time off as he wants, whenever he’s ready to resume, I’ll be right here.” Dick gives an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder. 

“Thank you. I’m not too good with children.” Clark sighs and Dick shakes his head “I don’t agree with that. You know all parents have different ways of teaching their children and just because it’s different, doesn’t mean it’s wrong. I do agree that Jon should have a clear mind when in battle… he needs the focus and if time off is needed then he shall take as much as he needs.” 

Wasn’t it always Dick Grayson that seem to understand others the best? Those words helped even if Dick didn’t know it did. Superman didn’t stay long but he did managed to see Tim and Jason laying on the couch upstairs with bandages over their bodies and Alfred was the one tending to their wounds. Robin however was nowhere to be seen for the moment. 

Clark bids his farewell and leaves to go back home where he hopes his wife and son would be there safe and sounds. Jon was apparently in his room and Lois was out so the Superman goes to take a warm shower, replaying today’s missions in his head and hoping to find out the source of Jon’s actions these days. Taking on missions he knows he’s not up for and spacing out- honestly… what’s going on? Clark wishes Jon could listen to his orders and advice better…- 

“He listens well when it’s Nightwing.” Clark mutters off to himself with a sigh as he exits the bathroom and sees Lois by the kitchen with a cup of drink in hand.

“Lois…” Clark greets and as soon as she sees him, she smiles and walks over before placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Rough day with Jon?” It’s like her motherly instincts never fail her. 

“Yeah. I just… don’t know. I want to be stern but I don’t want to be cold- he’s been off and I’m not sure why. I’ve thought about all possible reasons but nothing came to mind… you think he’s keeping things from us?” Clark takes a seat in one of the chairs in the dining area. 

“Maybe he’s just got a bad day? It happens to the best of us.” 

“… But I don’t think it’s just a one day thing. It feels like his mind is occupied with something…”

“Maybe someone.” Lois adds with a shrug and Clark looks at her funny. 

“Hmm?” he doesn’t get her point.

“Maybe it’s not occupied with something… but ‘someone’ instead. It could be a friend, an enemy or maybe he’s just got a crush?” She takes another sip. 

“Isn’t he too young?” That was Clark’s first response and Lois laughed at that.

“Who knows?” She looks at her watch before she sets the cup down. 

“I have a late night scoop so I’m going to take a shower and rest up a little.” She pauses as he nods his head “Oh- and Clark… don’t worry too much about it. Trust Jon to take care of whatever he needs to take care of.” She reminds him and gives him a soft peck on the lips before she leaves the man to his own thoughts. 

***** 

Clark knocks on Jon’s door a few times before the door opened and his son was standing there in his casual wear and probably getting ready to sleep his frustrations away. Jon didn’t look mad or sad however, he just seems rather indifferent and maybe he’s sulking a little but that’s only normal.

“Can I come in? I think we need to talk.” Jon steps aside to allow his father in and they both took a seat on his bed. 

“Be honest with me Jon. Has there been something on your mind lately? It’s not just about today’s mission… maybe you had it in your mind a few days or weeks ago but it’s only taking big effect recently.”

“…Maybe?” 

“What is it? You know you can talk to me. If it’s about school, friends, homework, or fighting-“

“I’m not sure.” Jon replies in all honesty and Clark frowns at that before he remembers Lois’ advice for him. 

“Could it be that you’re thinking of someone?” Clark peeks to the side to see Jon’s startled reaction and maybe that hit was a bull’s eye. 

“Look, Dad- I don’t think we need to have this conversation-“ Jon was flustered and that was also a rare sight. 

“Its fine you know. It’s normal for kids your age to have these feelings and it’s a part of growing up and all.” 

“… I’m trying to understand it so don’t worry. I’ll handle it.” 

“Is it someone I know?” Clark suddenly asks out of curiosity and also as a joke because the mood between them seems to lighten up a lot. 

“Dad!” Jon huffs out and lightly pushes the man but the two ended up laughing together. 

“I have it handled!” Jon pulls Clark’s hand and gets the man up before he attempts to push his father out his bedroom door.

“But I’m worried.” Clark chuckles, moving slowly out. 

“Don’t be. I promise I’ll get things sorted out and be more focus when I’m out there okay? I’m sorry for today….” Jon stops in his tracks and Clark bends down before he hugs his son tightly. 

“The things your mum and I tell you… we’re just worried.” Clark admits and he feels Jon nodding his head. 

“I know. I’ll work things out about him. Don’t worry.” They separate the hug and Clark leaves the room after they exchange assuring smiles. 

So… It’s a boy. 

That’s the first clue. 

Clarks grins to himself, perhaps, Jon didn’t realize his slip up yet but Clark certainly caught the flow. There were a few people that came to mind that Jon was close to but there was this one person in particular that shined out in the list in Clark’s mind but Clark knew his son could handle whatever it was so of course, he’d trust him enough to do what he needed to. Meanwhile, maybe Clark could guess who caught his son’s eyes before he gets the answer. 

***** 

Days fly by and Clark has been doing training with Jon ever since that day and maybe talking did help because Jon’s mind seems like it was in the game again. In fact, Clark saw that much improvement, he brought Superboy out to patrol for two days now so all was well and good. 

On the following weekend however, they had visitors they weren’t expecting.

“Dick?! Damian?!” Jon’s smile grew 5 times wider seeing his friend and mentor. 

“Hello~” Dick greets with a wave. 

“What are you guys doing here??” 

“I believe Superboy was grounded but Jon Kent is still allowed to be a normal kid and what normal kid doesn’t hang out with his friends?” Dick asks and Jon’s first react was to look at his dad with pleading eyes, hoping he could go.

“Fine… but be back before dinner!” Clark shouts but Jon was already rejoicing and half way out the door and Damian was murmuring something about wrecking both of them in some arcade game of sorts. 

Days like these, Clark always remembered how blessed he was. 

***** 

“Who would have guessed it was Damian…” Clark smiles as he clears the newspapers on the table before he sets them aside. There could have been a lot of other people but Damian’s name stood out the most and Jon has been talking a lot about him lately- though that could be because he’s been training a lot with Nightwing and therefore he sees Damian quite regularly. 

Superboy and Robin? Clark thinks they’ll be an unforgettable duo together despite the two being very rash and unpredictable. He could name a lot of reasons why his son has a crush on Damian, after all, the boy has his own set of unique and lovable charms and besides, they’ve been working side by side for a while and maybe they bonded over things likes games and maybe the age factor was a reason. They were around the same age so they understood one another… either way, Clark is happy Jon found a friend in Damian and if they grow up to be something more, then Clark is even happier for his son. As long as Jon is happy… that’s all that matters but wow, he certainly didn’t see that progression coming though he should have- Jon must’ve been doing all those things for Damian, maybe the two wanted to spend more time together or maybe they wanted to be a better team in the future- perhaps, all that hard work was for one another. 

 

***** 

Couple of hours later, the trio return with happy moods and Clark is glad to see Jon in such high spirits. In fact, he can’t wait to let his son know that he’ll be returning to train again with Nightwing the following week. Clark of course has to serve his guests so he gets the cups out but Dick was quick to move to the kitchen to help him when the other two stayed in the living room, chatting about something else. 

“Thanks for taking Jon out.” Clark gratefully says as he pours the carton of juice in one of the cups. 

“It’s no big deal, I was taking Damian out too. The more the merrier.” Dick chimes in. 

“You know… I never really notice this closeness Jon had with Damian.” Clark suddenly speaks and Dick pours himself a glass of juice before he takes a sip while leaning on the counter. 

“Really? I mean… they’re a great team and they’ll be even greater given time.” 

“You think so?” Clark turns and looks out to see Jon and Damian probably bickering about something but Damian actually smiles at something Jon said and it feels as though all is well. 

“Yeah.” Dick replies with a shrug. 

“This is just my… assumption but I think... Jon likes Damian… and who’s to say Damian doesn’t like him back, right? Though they have plenty of time to figure that part out… and well-“ Clark looks to Dick who halts in his action, eyes wide and blown like he wasn’t expecting those words. 

“W-wait- What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the misunderstandings... It all seems messed up now but hopefully the future chapters will clear things up for you guys!! 
> 
> What is Dick's response to Clark's words?  
> Leave a comment to motivate me to update or just let me know how you like/dislike the chapter. And also kudos are always well loved <3 
> 
> Again- I will be joining DamiDick week 2017 and you guys should too! So, I'll see you guys for more works on DamiDick week 2017 on those dates (Specified on DamiDick tumblr page) and when I update this story! :) 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for DamiDick week- feel free to leave one or something. I might do a short one of it. 
> 
> Thanks and bye~! Until the next chapter! :)


	11. Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update but a shorter chapter! 
> 
> This one includes more talk and less description-  
> I am procrastinating on my DamiDick week fics.
> 
> Updates might be slow because I have more work to do after the week starts and I may be too riled up in games or collecting gear in Injustice 2 but I will try to update! 
> 
> I read each and every comment and I truly wish there was more- Maybe when I get better at this... someday.

There are many great joys when it comes to parenting and a few pain and sadness mixed into it as well and Clark knows it all too well but the happiness always covers up for the short amount of sadness Lois and him have been through for Jon. Right now, Clark is happy to see his son being a normal kid with normal friends and having normal experiences, he’ll learn the ways like an ordinary person and maybe that’s the way to go. Clark knew he shouldn’t have told Dick since Jon didn’t want Damian to know of his feelings but he’s sure Dick wouldn’t rat him out like that. There was this surprise on Dick’s face, genuine shock in his tone when he hears about Clark’s speculation and he couldn’t blame him, when he came to that conclusion, he himself was surprise that Jon and Damian clicked so well that Jon actually has a crush on him. 

“Do you think Bruce would ever disagree to it?” Clark frowns at the thought of his good friend possibly being angry at him and his son for things they couldn’t control. No, Bruce wasn’t a man like that, he was a good man underneath all the darkness but this was his son he was talking about… maybe it was different when it comes to his children? After all, Bruce does tend to act a little overprotective when any of his Robins are nearby. 

“I’m sure Bruce would put their happiness first.” Dick replies and Clark is relief because Dick knows Bruce in ways he’ll never know and if Nightwing is vouching for him, then it must be true though, Clark knows he shouldn’t be thinking so far ahead nor should he worry for a problem that isn’t his but he just wants to help Jon as much as he can, be a good father- do some father-son bonding time.

“I…I never knew.” Dick suddenly speaks up and Clark looks at his facial expression, the drop in his eyebrows and the small pout on his lips. 

“It’s probably the reason why the two of them have been acting strange lately. Maybe they just wanted to spend more time together…” Clark adds his ideas in and Dick seems to agree with him that things between Damian and Jon have changed but was this really the reason? 

“…Damian didn’t say anything.” It was a whisper but Clark heard it though the way Dick said it, it was like the words weren’t meant for Clark, rather it was meant for himself. The conversation ends there and Dick heads back to the younger two and takes a seat on the couch beside theirs and Damian seem to have noticed the other as he glances over to his elder brother a little but suddenly he puts his attention back to Jon and about the game they were talking about. 

Clark takes a sip of his drink before he serves the guests and also takes a seat, intently watching the two converse and argue friendly about a topic he couldn’t understand. Jon then suggested a movie and fished out an old DVD they used to own and everyone agreed to watch it to past time. Superman noted how his son puts the disc in and then hurries to sit on the couch beside Damian and the two seem to have another banter about the movie before it even starts. Dick was on a separate couch and Clark can’t help but feel Nightwing’s mind a little elsewhere despite his eyes focused on the screen, maybe the man was busy thinking of something important?

***** 

The movie was alright since he watched it before already but as the hours tick by, Dick’s unfocused behaviour gets further noticed. Usually, Dick would comment about the movie every now and then or at least eat some snacks but the young man was just sitting on the couch with a blank expression and eyes on the screen, he was even laughing at any of the jokes- Is Nightwing alright? 

“Grayson, your attitude is unacceptable.” Before Clark could ask the other, Damian speaks up after the movie finishes and the credits starts rolling in. Dick didn’t notice his voice at first but soon snaps to reality with a little hum of confusion to Damian. 

“What?” Dick turns to Damian who glares at him silently. 

“Something is on your mind. Speak.” 

“Dad! Where did you put the biscuits?! I can’t find them!!” Jon calls from the kitchen and Clark gets up after excusing himself to find his son. Really, where did Lois said she put those again?? 

“I’m just a little out of it, that’s all.” Clark eavesdrop even though his inner thoughts were asking him to not do so. Dick’s voice was tired out but Damian didn’t seem to accept such a short answer. Footsteps were heard before Damian started talking again. 

“Grayson, something is clearly bothering you. If you’re tired then we shall call it the night.” 

“No- no! Don’t let me… intrude on your time here with Jon. I’m good, really.” 

“Nothing is more important than your well-being, you will speak up if you are worn and we will return.” 

“…Hey, little D?” Dick doesn’t reply Damian’s previous statement and goes with a new one in a softer tone.

“What?” Damian asks, clearly annoyed with that nickname but he’s heard it too many times now and he knows Dick would never stop calling him nicknames. 

“You won’t keep anything from me right?” Clark thought that was a strange question to ask considering their occupation but he won’t judge. 

“…What is the meaning of that question? Are you doubting my loyalty to-“ 

“No…” Dick chuckles a little before continuing “I’m just curious.” 

“I believe trust goes both ways, Grayson. You get what you give.” 

“But I trust you a lot, don’t I?” Dick asks, his tone changing and Clark didn’t like the way the conversation was going, the tone was bad, Dick sounded sad and the rise in Damian’s voice proved he was losing temper- 

“Recent events have proven otherwise.” Damian was referencing what happened with Deathstroke, perhaps he was still bitter that he didn’t know Dick has such a long history with that criminal. 

“Damian, that-“ 

“You told Father but you wouldn’t have told me- even if I asked.” Damian’s words cut and Dick was silent for those few seconds, he didn’t know what to answer and Clark thinks that if he was in that situation, he wouldn’t know how to answer either. 

“-Tt- Now that you know your answer to that question, will you stop acting like a child?” 

“I wasn’t acting like a child!” 

“You were pouting.” 

“I was not-!” 

Clark was relief when the tension subsided and the two went back to being normal. I guess the two of them could handle their own situation well and they didn’t need Clark to go over there and break up their fight or anything. 

“Found it!!” Jon shouts, bringing the box of cookies out of the cupboard and Clark smiles at him before the two returns back to the living room where Damian seemed to have changed seats and sat next to Dick instead. They sat closely despite the wide space of the couch and it was a warm scene to look at. 

“How about another movie?!” Jon asks and everyone was neutral with it so he plays the movie and Clark was enjoying the cookies more than the movie but he won’t spoil the fun for the rest of them. 

***** 

Half way through, Dick fell asleep and his head slowly tilted to the side until in comfortably came in contact with Damian’s shoulder and though Dick was surely going to have a neck ache when he wakes, now he seems rather at peace in slumber. Damian doesn’t move and in fact, Clark thinks the boy is trying an extra 200 percent on nothing moving because usually Damian would move his fingers, stretch a little or grab the snacks on the table however, ever since Nightwing has found a great spot, he hasn’t moved an inch. 

“Dick’s asleep already?? But it was getting to the good part-!” Jon claims a little louder and Damian shoots a silent glare at his friend. 

“I’ll go get him a blanket.” Clark gets up and heads to find a spare blanket before he gently covers Dick’s body with it. 

“Do you two want to stay the night? There’s a spare room and a couch if-“ 

“No. I have to patrol tonight but I believe you could inform Father of our late arrival back to Gotham instead.”

“Oh- Okay.” Clark smiles and heads over to pick his phone but he stopped and wondered if he should call Bruce’s personal cell or the house number in Wayne Manor instead. Clark decides he’ll call Bruce and if the man is too busy to pick up then he’ll call Alfred. 

***** 

“Hello?” Clark was the first to speak up after the line connected, mainly because he knows his friend all too well at this point in life. 

“Clark.” Bruce’s voice seem tired as well, maybe he’s also busy with something. Clark thinks Batman and his family should take a holiday every now and then, maybe the League could watch over Gotham for a few days but Batman would never agree to such an idea. 

“Damian and Dick are at my place and they said they’ll be a little late coming home.” 

“Why?” 

“Uh…. Dick’s fallen asleep- I think he’s too tired, maybe you should-“ 

“I’ll send Alfred to pick them up.” 

“What? Now? No- Damian said that-“ Before Clark could finish, the line was dead on the other end and all he could do was sigh and rub his temples. Bruce has strange ways of showing affection and how he cares, he honestly doesn’t know how the man survives being human sometimes. 

***

Suddenly he remembers an old memory, one where Dick was still Robin and standing beside Batman. It was an old League mission, one that required all hands on deck and there was this long stakeout, everyone agreed to take turns to sleep except for those that didn’t need any like Superman but Batman was reluctant to rest until the mission was over, he clearly didn’t trust anyone to watch his back while he was asleep and because he didn’t rest, neither did Robin but the child was only a child and he was getting tired. His eyelid dropped every now and then and he was staggering when he walked so that was worrisome and Batman asked Robin to rest, told him he needed it to stay focus but Dick fought back hard and said that if Batman didn’t need any, neither did he and they had this whole argument about it. Dick proposed an idea that he’ll rest if Batman also rest after he’s awake so he can watch Batman’s back and the elder man hated that idea but Clark knows that Bruce sees Dick’s genuine and kind gesture and he sees his Robin slowly breaking due to fatigue- no matter what training, a few days without sleep will seriously mess with the mind. 

“Fine.” Batman finally gives in and Dick was quick to lay on the cold hard ground before he easily falls into slumber. Later on, Clark sees Bruce push a side of his cape to cover the younger boy, shielding him from the cold and the dark- 

Anyone who says Batman never cared for all his Robins, clearly haven’t known the man well enough. 

After a few good hours of rest, Dick wakes up and pesters for the other side of his bargain which Batman had no choice but to honour his young partner. Bruce sits against the wall and closes his eyes, Clark never knew whether the man was just pretending to sleep or whether he really was asleep but he knew Dick stayed extra careful for those few hours. The boy never sat, he stood for those hours, eyes looking around for any threat and when Superman came over and offer the boy to rest while he watch the both of them, Dick politely refused the offer and watched over his partner by himself. 

Of course, the mission was a success later onwards and Clark couldn’t remember the details but at the end of it all, he remembers seeing Dick laying asleep inside the Bat Mobile, his head lightly on Bruce’s shoulder as the Batman drove away into the night.

*** 

Clark smiles to himself at the memory, this was Bruce’s way of showing how he cared and though it was odd, at least he still cared about them. He heads back to the boys and sits on the couch opposite them, Nightwing still somewhere in dreamland. 

“I talked to Bruce, he said he’s sending Alfred over now.” 

“As expected of Father.” Damian replies and gives a short sigh and glances at the wall clock nearby. 

The minutes tick by and after 15 minutes, Damian wakes Dick up with a move from his shoulder. Dick was quick to be startled and he quickly moves his head, groaning at the ache before he grabs the area with his hand tightly. 

“Mgh- How long was I out, Dami?” Dick’s voice was sleepy and tired as he stretches but not long after he left his position Dick lays down, turning his body so that his head laid on Damian’s lap instead and the younger was not pleased with this at all. 

“Grayson, it is time to head home.” Damian stares down at Dick who yawns yet again and Clark could only chuckle at the two who was being rather funny in this situation. 

“Why don’t you go home and let Dick stay the night here?” Jon offers, eyes staring at Dick’s face and Damian shoots a glare to him. 

“I rather die than-“ Damian’s words were cut off as Dick rolled off the couch and his lap all together, the acrobat lands on the floor with a soft thud before he slowly gets up and stretches his arms and legs. 

“Are you alright?” Jon couldn’t hold his laughter and Dick just smiles with his eyes half closed. 

“You’re even more foolish than Todd after waking up.” Damian shakes his head and gets up before heading to the door. The soft sound of a metal clashing one another made Clark focus on the sound and he realizes the object around Damian’s left wrist, the bracelet Dick had gotten him for his birthday. It was tight around the other’s wrist and it held its bright shine though Clark wouldn’t have noticed it without the sounds due to the long sleeve shirt Damian had on. 

How nice of Damian to be wearing Dick’s gift. Dick must’ve been really happy to know Damian likes the gift- Clark wonders why he didn’t notice it before? 

“Thank you for having us! I’ll see you guys some other day…” Dick smiles at Jon and then at Clark before Jon quickly heads to the door to lead the two out. 

“Thanks for coming over!” Jon waves at both Dick and Damian, and Clark joins his by the door. His ears picking up the sound of familiar engine of the expensive Wayne family car. However does Alfred get from Gotham to Metropolis this quickly? Is like he can evade traffic and all of those- maybe Batman has a shortcut? 

“Goodnight.” Dick bids his farewell to the Kents before the two leaves. 

***** 

“Too bad they couldn’t have stayed over.” Jon sighs as he picks up the bowls on the table in the living room, helping Clark to clear up the mess they all made together. 

“They’re busy.” Clark isn’t exactly approving of Jon’s fast actions such as wanting Damian to stay the night even though Damian has stayed with them before. Maybe next time the boys shouldn’t share the same room but wasn’t that the point of having sleepovers? 

“I know but one night wouldn’t be too bad.” Jon adds in as he drops the bowl in the sink and proceeds to wash them. 

“Hmm…” Clark wonders if this is the age he should start talking to Jon about ‘those’ things but isn’t he too young to learn those things? Then again, it’s better to be safe than sorry. He doesn’t know how much Jon already knows… but… still…- Clark decides he’ll ask Lois when she comes back because he’s unsure about how to deal with all these stuff. All he knows is that Jon is taking his crush on Damian way too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment to motivate me to update.  
> I monitor the stats ever so often and usually update fics that tend to have more support~ 
> 
> I hope the story is going in an okay direction- I'm still working on it.  
> Sorry this chapter may be a little rush or something, I'm trying to paved the way for Damian but oh god- it's hard! ;_;


	12. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> How has everyone been? I hope you're all still here.  
> Please enjoy the story!! 
> 
> ALSO JUSTICE LEAGUE TRAILER IS OUT! AND YOUNG JUSTICE 3 PICTURES HAVE BEEN RELEASED- <3

The sound of the door closing had Clark’s mouth twitch in a smile as he gets up and welcomes his wife home. Lois returns the kiss and they shared a short warm embrace before he helps her unload her flies and papers on the table.

“How was it?” Clark asked and she went on to chat about the things she figured out and the things she has yet to find out. The couple shared their thoughts, joking and smiling at funny remarks.

“He’s fast asleep?” She suddenly brings up and Clark nods “Out like a lightbulb.”

“That’s good. He needs the rest…”

“Dick and Damian came over today… took him out for a while. I think that’s got him worn…”

“It’s good he’s making friends.”

Clark halts in his words, wondering if he should consult his wife on matters about their son but then he thinks it’s a case between father-and-son, plus, the talk about those things should be his responsibility, right? And Lois looks tired, she must be since it’s late and Clark wants nothing more than to let her have her well-deserved rest before the sun rises once more.

“Take a bath then come to bed.” Clark said, lightly pecking her forehead. She gives me an appreciative hum before disappearing to the bathroom.

He shouldn’t bother her about things he’s unsure of, and if he can handle it, he should. Clark nods his head, going through list of people he could consult in such matters and then he thinks of his good friend Bruce.

“Yes… I could ask Bruce tomorrow.” Clark says in a whisper to himself.

Bruce would know the answer- he always does.

*****

Superman handles his own cases in the Fortress of Solitude before he flies to Gotham after a short call to inform Bruce that he would be dropping by today despite the Jon being banned to trained for a short period of time. Upon arriving, he was greeted by Alfred at the door as usual who then led him in and down to the cave where he sees Bruce and surprisingly, Dick is here early as well. 

The duo seem to be having a serious discussion, Dick’s carefree smile gone but once they’re aware of the new presence in the cave, their talk came to a halt. The thing about the Bat Family is that they keep their cases and their secrets locked up shut, so much that unauthorized people which is basically everyone aren’t allowed in Gotham without prior notice. Even the members of the League have to drop in a notice before flying in here or else Batman will be coming for you and no one wants that. 

“Clark.” Bruce greets, his usual monotone while Dick happily waves behind him. 

“I thought I dropped by since I was free. I hope I’m not intruding on anything…” 

“Of course not! We were just discussing on same old unsolved strange cases… we got it covered though.” 

“Hn.” Bruce mumbles a reply which Clark will take as an approval of Dick’s previous statement. 

“I also came here for another reason. I need some assistance…” The look on Superman’s face had both Bruce and Dick in silence, this was serious, even the Man of Steel looked so focus on his task.

“What is it?” Dick asked, curious to wonder what the mission would be. 

“The thing is… Jon is approaching a suitable age of a teenage and he’s having problems, developing new strengths and I want to… to make sure he’s equip for any sort of battle regardless of whatever the fight may be and he’s meeting new people and I think it’s easier for him to know certain stuff now than later. I rather he learn it from me than from his friends or some other random person out there- cause they may tell him the wrong thing… and-“ 

“Clark.” Bruce stops the other with a glare and a sigh “Get to the point.” 

“How did you… or have you talked to Damian about…” 

“Oh! OH! OH! I finally see where this is going.” Dick grins at his own revelation, nodding his head a little.

“Isn’t Jon too young to know those things?” Dick asked back and Clark replied with “That’s what I thought too… which is why I’m here because I need assistance in the situation.” 

“Y-you’re asking THE Batman about the ‘talk’ to children?” Dick stutters his words before bursting out in laughter, grabbing onto the side of a chair to steady his body as he continues and all the while, Bruce just glares even harder to Clark or some void behind Clark, the other couldn’t tell. 

“Oh god- Do you remember when you told me?” Dick straightens his back and looks at Bruce with a wide smile. 

“He was so awkward about it and I knew he didn’t want to… but he forced himself to explain and…” Dick chuckles at the old memory of his younger self hearing such things from Bruce. 

“And… do you remember how scared I was? You called me in such a serious manner, I thought I got in trouble. I thought about every possibilities on why you’d be mad and it turns out… you wanted to talk about human reproduction. I still remember what you told me…! It was your finest hour, Bruce!” Dick stopped laughing and Clark sees this faint smile on his lips despite Bruce glaring holes into him. 

“I think it’s because I was the first.” Dick whispered and Bruce’s eyes seem to soften a little. 

“I was the first kid… you didn’t know how to handle me. You were still a little rusty with Jason but after that… when it was Tim’s era, it was a breeze.” 

Clark didn’t know what he was feeling, he would laugh if he wasn’t the one in the same situation as Bruce all those years back. It was nice to see Bruce care so much about his sons, taking the time to talk to them despite all the problems arising. The fact that Bruce didn’t just talk to Dick, he went through each and every one of his children because he cares for all of them and if that isn’t what a father should be, Clark doesn’t know what is. 

“Do you want to know what kind of words he used?” Dick looked at Clark and the Superman doesn’t respond, fearing his life if he said yes. 

“Dick.” 

“He used those really deep language…” 

“Dick.”

“Plus the scientific terms…” 

“Dick.” Bruce’s voice got stern as he calls out each time but the eldest son ignores him.

“The thing was that… halfway through, I knew what he wanted to say and I already knew but… I acted like I didn’t so that he’d do the whole thing!” 

“Dick-“ There was this strain in the elder’s voice that almost made Clark worried.

“Yes, B?” Dick turns to him finally, a cheeky sly smile on his lips but Bruce doesn’t say what he intended to and there was this silence between them though Clark is sure that Bruce’s glare meant something and that something could only be understood between Batman and Robins. 

“I think it’s a good thing to have someone there like that. Have you had the chance to speak to Damian…?” Clark moves the topic and it seems this is a question even Dick doesn’t know the answer to as he silently waits for Bruce to answer. 

“I have.” Bruce finally answers and this time, it was Dick’s turn to be shocked.

“You have?! How did he take it…?” Dick quickly asks.

“Better than you did.” Bruce fires back with absolutely no reaction time and Dick gave a huff of a breath before crossing his arms but they were just being playful, Clark could tell it was a silly normal banter. 

“Do you think Jon should know now…?” Clark looks at Bruce in the eyes, silently and telepathically asking him if he knows about Jon’s feelings towards Damian but even if Bruce did know, he didn’t act like it.

“I believe the need has not arisen yet for Jon.” For an odd reason, hearing that from Batman made Clark a little calmer. 

“Then why was there a need to tell Damian?” Dick asks back and Clark nods at that question, very good question indeed. 

“Tell me what.” Damian’s voice echoed in the cave and all heads turned to see the boy descending from the stairs, a glare mimicking his father’s whenever they were upset about something. Clearly, Damian didn’t like being out of the loop but this was something Clark would rather no one else but the three of them knew so he looks over to Dick for help and the other was quick to realize the situation. 

“Back already?” Dick asks, walking over to the younger.

“Is my presence here not obvious enough, Grayson?” 

“Geez, no need to be snappy so early in the morning-“ Dick laughs while the other looked like he was going to lash out once more. 

“Let’s start warming up…” Dick continues on, stretching his arms a little, trying to lead Damian away from the conversation and for him to focus on something else. 

“If this is an attempt to distract me from my initial question, it is a poor attempt and I will-“ The younger of course catches on with what Dick was trying to do and he was not pleased one bit.

“Use the training room instead.” Bruce suddenly speaks up and Dick tilts his head since their usual training ground was wide free space in the middle of the cave and not in the rooms.

“Okay…?” Dick shrugs his shoulders, just going with it and so he walks away and heads to the room with Damian calling out behind him for his fail attempt at wanting to make him forget what just happened between the three of them. 

***** 

After the departure of the two of them, it was just Clark and Bruce back in the cave but before Clark could speak up, it was Alfred’s turn to descend from the stairs with an item in hand. 

“I have acquired what you asked for, Master Bruce and it was not a walk in the park if I do say so myself.” Alfred hands over the item and Bruce inspects in a while.

“Thank you Alfred.” Bruce says with a tiny smile before he clicks a button and the ground below them shook a little as the floor descended before ascending once more with a vehicle on it. 

Clark looks at the vehicle on the platform, sleek black glossy texture and the smell of leather and steel was all Clark needed to know that Bruce was building a new Bat Mobile however as he walked over to the front, he sees the blue symbol on the hood of the car, it wasn’t a Bat Mobile- this vehicle wasn’t for Batman… it was for Nightwing. 

“Is that a….?” Clark looks over to Alfred since he didn’t know the appropriate name to use and he wouldn’t want to offend his friend.

“A Nightwing mobile. A gift for Master Dick’s anniversary as Robin.” Alfred assisted as requested. 

“Oh.” Clark was a bit shocked, he didn’t know they celebrated stuff like these but then again, Bruce did throw Damian a huge birthday party so these kind of things must have some importance to them and there was this prideful look on Alfred as he looks at Bruce testing out the spec of the car. 

“I’m sure he’ll love it and it’s nice to celebrate these things…” There was an anniversary for each Robin, Clark had no idea but he thought it was an unique celebration, one that was one for Batman and Robin. 

“Indeed. Not too long ago, we celebrate Master Jason’s.” 

“What did he get?” Clark asked out of pure curiosity since out of all the boys, it was probably hardest to get Jason and Damian a gift. 

“An upgraded version of his hood, built in movement sensors and new electrical security functioning.” Bruce answers, clearly pleased with his work on his gift and that’s when Clark realized that Bruce does in subconsciously but he obviously spoils them.

Is this where the Wayne money go to? Clark thinks it’s found a good place to go to. 

“Don’t forget the light-bass detectors which cost a fortune. It’s the first of its kind.” Alfred adds and Clark has no idea what they were talking about but it must be a new kind of tech. 

“Hn.” Bruce mumbles.

Clark chuckled softly at his new found information of how Bruce spoils his children with gifts every now and then. It was the amount of work and effort he puts into the gift that made them special. He didn’t just purchase a gift, no, he’d figured Bruce thinks that purchasing a gift was obviously not enough and that he could only give them a perfect gift if he made it himself. 

Who knew the Batman had it in him? 

***** 

“How long have you known?” Suddenly Bruce asked and Clark was caught off guard because he wasn’t expecting the question and because he didn’t know what the other mean but he guesses it’s about Jon and Damian. 

“Awhile.” Clark smiles a little, thinking back on his son. 

“What about you? How long have you known and kept it from me?”

 

“Awhile.” Bruce repeats the other’s words, his face showing his usual unreadable emotion. 

“Are… you… against it?” The moment of truth and Clark regrets asking after the words came from his lips because what if Bruce doesn’t agree with Jon and Damian together, what if this breaks off their friendship forever? How will he act if he hears it? 

“No.” 

“Oh. That’s good…. I was afraid you’d say otherwise but I guess Dick was right.” 

“Dick knows?” Bruce’s voice slightly raised at that question and the words were asked fast like he was in a hurry or maybe just shocked. 

“…Yes. I… told him-“ Clark explains and he’s puzzled at his friend’s reaction, at how Bruce looks rather angry right now with his fist clenched and his eyebrow furrowed while looking at him and Clark doesn’t know why. Was it something he said? 

Was Dick not supposed to know Jon has a crush on Damian?

Why not though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I wrote this chapter just to get off my Bat!Dad feels. 
> 
> DickDamiWeek2017 is over and I have 2 contributions so if you'd like to check that out- please do! It's on my Ao3 page and my Tumblr page!! :D 
> 
> So this is where Clark's confusion and Bruce's knowledge clash... guys, this is where the fire starts. 
> 
> I know this chapter hardly has any Damian in it but he'll be in the next... no worries, Damian is basically the main character next to Dick though the story makes it seem like it's Clark. Haha. The part where Bruce gives Dick a car is inspired by the comic part when Bat Woman asked why Bruce made Dick a Nightwing-cycle (motorcycle) and Bruce gave the "I'm the goddamn Batman, I will give my son whatever I want to-" look haha. I think he said something about Dick still being his responsibility or something- I don't remember. ;_; 
> 
> Again, i'd love to hear from all of you so please leave a comment! Tell me what you think!! <3  
> Also! Kudos if you enjoyed it~


	13. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many of you guys are still here? I'm sorry update took so long, tbh, I've been busy with real life stuff so it's been hindering my update schedules. Nonetheless, I will try my best to update!! 
> 
> Please let me know how you like/dislike the story! It's finally heading somewhere right? LOL.   
> Clark is being more bolder- and well, Damian is Damian. 
> 
> Please enjoy and forget to comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!

The cave felt colder as if time had stopped and silence engulfed them once more as Clark nervously went through the whole conversation again in his mind, hoping to find his error while Bruce was still glaring at him but this time, he himself was thinking if he had missed a point or misunderstood his alien friend.

"...I...- I didn't think it would be bad to let him know... I thought he would... sooner or later?" Clark carefully said, trying to explain his situation. To be fair, he was half expecting Dick to already know before he told him since the young vigilante was as observant as his mentor but maybe somethings do slip pass Dick.

"What gave you the right?" Bruce's voice was low, the kind of tone he used against the criminals and Clark didn't like it one bit, he wanted very much to say 'Because it involves my son!' But he doesn't since that would fuel the arguments further and the last thing Clark wants is another hole in their friendship.

"It slipped out at the spur of the moment. I'm sorry, I didn't think... no, you're right... I shouldn't have told more people about it but Dick is just...." Clark falls short on his words, sighing and Bruce finally tears that glare off of him and looks away, perhaps, finding it in his heart to forgive his friend.

Clark doesn't know why he couldn't tell Dick but Bruce always holds everyone's best interest so surely he's got a good reasoning behind it. Maybe he was afraid Dick would tell Damian and Jon wouldn't get the chance to do so? Or maybe he was worried Dick would be over protective over Damian since the other did care a lot about his current family. In all honesty, Clark still can't fathom why Dick couldn't know but he doesn't question it further since his friend would only provide misleading answers and might get mad at him again.

‘Curiosity kills the cat’ was the old saying and Clark wants nothing more than to find out some real answers but he also doesn’t want his friend to burst out mad at him, Bruce is already stressed out and very worn with all the problems the world threw at him and what Superman wants is to lessen the burden not add to it- besides, Jon and Damian are both smart young boys, surely they’ll come to a solid good conclusion sooner or later?

A few clicks on the computer and some documents were up on the screen, Bruce cleared his throat a little before bringing Clark away from the topic they just discussed. Another discussion just thrown away; left to be forgotten but he’s used to this and he would rather talk about something else then hear the awkward silence between them.

*****

Superman slowly opens the door to the training room, not wanting to disturb the two occupants even though he knows the slightest sound would have already alerted them of his presence. He peeks inside to see the two of them executing some amazing combat together, fast pace and accurate strikes. They were deadly as a team, and Clark smiles as Dick compliments Damian on his skill, lovingly he was encouraging the younger boy and Damian looked up at his mentor with bright eyes, pride all over his face; almost as if each praise made Damian a little taller than before.

"With more practice, you'll master that move but watch out on the twisting and the opening from here... to there." Dick does his best demonstration, moving his arms so that Damian could have a better view and the younger merely nodded before executing the move almost too perfectly.

There was something about Nightwing that made people want to follow him, he had the charisma and charm and Clark would continue to look on but his sharp hearing tells him that there’s someone else descending down to the cave and it’s not Alfred or Bruce. It was slow steps, heavier than Dick’s but lighter than Bruce’s, and Clark smiles as he turned around to see the other young man standing at the bottom of the steps with his red hood in hand.

Out of all the boys, Clark got to meet Jason the least since he was robin and even now, the things they’re doing rarely clash with one another since Jason was fighting fights in the grey area, neither here nor there while Clark could only do what justice demanded of him. Nonetheless, Clark was always happy to see the boys healthy and still alive, and even though they’ve all grown, he still sees the child in each and every one of them and that’s why he’ll always have a soft spot for the Robins.

“Jason… it’s been awhile.” Clark walks over to him, the boy was so much taller now which was odd because Clark’s most fond memories with Jason was when the boy was tiny and could hide behind Bruce’s cape whenever he needed to.

“Superman.” Jason greets, the usual uninterested look on his face as he placed his hood down on a table.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce’s voice dark and looming as he approached the two and Clark can’t help but feel a twinge of sadness from the other’s reaction upon seeing Jason. He knows Bruce and Jason have their rough edges and they’re still working on it but Clark knows that if either of them could just open up and have a heart-to-heart talk then everything would be fixed somehow.

“Heard Blue Bird is here right now.” Jason cuts to the chase and Clark smiles hearing the adorable nickname and he wonders if the rest of them have any.

“He’s training Damian now.”

“Oh- the Demon spawn is here too? Well fuck.” Jason cusses, scratching the back of his head lightly while Bruce glares daggers at him for his foul language in front of a guest and in his household.

Honestly he couldn’t help but chuckle at the nicknames and the family seemed so dysfunctional at times, broken beyond repair but other times, they work all the problems out somehow, forcing their solution so that things can be right again. It’s Gotham’s very own miracle and Clark always found it funny when people question him about Batman’s ridiculously large connection despite his ‘I work alone’ act, it was a nice story to explain that if you see Batman, chances are, the rest of them won’t be far and if any harm is shown- well, then there will be hell. 

“Dick’s in that training room with Damian.” Clark pointed towards the training room, he subconcioulsly said it out loud because he wanted to help Jason and since the boy was already here, it made sense that he was going to see Dick regardless whether Damian was present or not however, a tough glare from Bruce reminded Clark that he once again, spoke out of turn. 

“Thanks.” 

***** 

“Dick.” The first thing said by Jason after he opened the door to the training room. It was obvious the training stopped since it was interrupted but Clark noticed that maybe Dick has also been anticipating Jason’s arrival here. 

“Jason! You’re here.” The elder boy walks out, he was sweating but he didn’t seem worn out just yet. The two share a knowing look with each other, Dick pats Jason on the shoulder before he turns back and looks at Damian. 

“We’ll take a break here, Little D.” Dick smiles but Damian only huffs loudly before he walks out of the training room, clearly annoyed or unhappy with the unexpected interruption. Damian doesn’t even spare Jason a glace when he walked pass, all he did was grab a bottle of refreshments prepared by the butler and quietly enjoyed it. 

“Still a brat ain’t he?” Jason mocks but it doesn’t stop Damian in his tracks. 

“Can’t we all just get along??” Dick grins and looks at the two of them who still showed no signs of wanting to play nice. 

“No. Anyway- not the point. I came here to give this to you.” Jason rummages through his pocket before he passes it to Dick, Clark couldn’t see what it was since Jason’s back was blocking the view but he assumes it’s important since Dick’s expression completely changed afterwards. 

“Where did you find it?” 

“… I was told to do an intensive sweep of the place. I know all the things I find have to go through inspection and be kept but I figured… you’d want this before I give it to Bats over there.” Jason turns back and Bruce’s expression back to unreadable again. 

Clark is curious and even Damian is as well, the boy looks over to the duo, but the item fits so well in Dick’s hand that he can’t see picture the object. 

“Jason…” 

“Look, the details aren’t important to me. I’m all about secrets so I know where you stand and I’m not demanding you to tell me what happened but…” Jason sighs, folding his arms across his chest before he starts again “I’ve fought him before and he’s crafty, skillful- I’m not worried about you, Dick so wipe that sick grin off your face-!” Jason suddenly hits Dick in the arm and the elder chuckles softly. 

“As I was saying! It’s ironic to hear this from me but there are enemies you fight alone and enemies you can’t, that’s why even fucking Batman has the Justice League so-“ 

“You’re worried about me.” Dick’s smile was twice as wide now and Jason just huffs before he turns around. 

“This is what I fucking get for trying to help you- you know what- ughh.” Jason groaned, grabbing the helmet he left on the table. 

“Screw it. I don’t even know why I try….” The rebellious young man mumbled to himself before he walks up the steps, exiting the Bat Cave but he stops midway before turning to look at Dick. 

“You better come clean before we manage to get the footage.” That was all Jason said before he walked off and away. 

Clark stares at where the young man stood before he walked off, and he tried to come to a conclusion on what Jason and Dick just said but he can because he doesn’t know the exchange that was going on. His best idea was that it had something to do with some case somewhere? Since Jason was talking about clean sweeping the place… maybe it was for evidence? Could it be related to the Deathstroke case? The warehouse back then? Maybe… but then what did he give Dick? 

“Grayson.” Clark’s train of thoughts were stopped as he heard Damian calling Dick’s name. He turns to see the boy looking at up at his elder brother, his eyes fierce and demanding; no more words needed to be said, as if they could communicate via telepathy. 

Damian wanted it- he wanted whatever it was Jason passed to Dick and this whole act reminded Clark of a child deprived of his favorite toy or maybe some candy except the stakes aren’t the same and Damian was no child. It was as if he was testing Dick, demanding with his eyes but not saying it, hoping the elder will give him what he wants because…? 

“Break’s over. Let’s go back to train.” Dick pushes the matter away, denying the younger boy of what he wanted and split second, Damian’s eyes lost its flames, his eyebrows knitted together in anger and annoyance however, the boy was well trained and his expressions may have slipped a little but he still keeps his mask up and remained composure once the second was up. Clark knew something was off, Damian’s poise was off as he walked back to the training room, silent. 

As if the other viewed this as a sign of defeat, like the test he just gave Dick was a failure and that the connection between them shook when their loyalty was tested… and it wasn’t return. There was this confusion in Clark because he didn’t know the whole story and yet there was this part of him that sympathize with Damian for a reason he didn’t know… 

“Dick.” Bruce walks forward, eyes looking at Dick and Clark sees the exact scene play out except instead of Damian asking, it was Bruce this time but Dick only hid the item behind his back, clenches on it slightly harder before he gives off a bright smile.

“I can handle it.” Dick mutters with a smile and this time it was his turn to test Bruce, to see if the other had fate in him to put the matter down because while Damian had no right or reason to request the object from Dick, Bruce had all rights to do so. 

“…” Clark was caught between this staring competition but it seems as though Dick has won this match as Bruce turns away, backing down from whatever the war was in their heads. 

Dick makes his way back into the training room and training resumes to its pace before Jason arrived. The atmosphere outside was as cold as ever with Clark not knowing what to say because he can hardly grasp the situation. Clark wanted to use his vision to see the item, he wanted to know as badly as everyone else but… using his vision to find out was an invasion of privacy and he wasn’t going to be able to help even if he did see it. If Dick went through all the trouble to make sure Damian and Bruce couldn’t have it then surely it must hold some importance somewhere. 

The connections were wild and all Clark could do was wonder and interpret what was being said. Nothing much happened today, they chatted and Damian trained, they had a surprise visit from Jason and mysterious conversations were thrown at each other but… that was it so why does it feel like there’s something more than what he sees? 

Why does Clark feel like he’s only known the tip of the ice-berg? The way Damian acted… was surely out of character- Damian doesn’t need anyone’s approval yet back then… could it…--? 

“Let me know when Jon is able to return back for training. I’ve made new training equipment that will be adequate with his physique.” Bruce suddenly brings up and Clark was caught off guard but he plays it off as if he wasn’t thinking about something else.

“A-Alright. Thanks a lot, Bruce.” Clark smiles before he catches the time and decides he should get going home right now.

“I should go… Thanks for everything, I’ll see you soon.” 

“I’ll send Alfred to see you off.” Bruce nods his head before they had a firm handshake. 

Clark walks up the steps, his mind still trying to figure things out. Every time he’s closer, it seems like he’s actually further. The Bat Family has always been a great mystery to a lot of people and maybe the journalist side of him is making him think too much about the matter- 

“Clark.” Bruce called out and the other turns to see him, wondering if he forgot something since his friend called out to him midway of leaving. 

“Don’t. Meddle.” 

Just two words from his close friend and Clark almost feels chills running down his spine. Of course, Bruce could always read other’s moves and intentions, and the fact that they’ve been such close friends, only makes it more obvious that he would know him in-depth. It was like a line was drawn that moment between him and Bruce- a firm clear line that tells Clark he should stay where he stands but Clark wasn’t that kind of individual who could just do that, in fact, most of the reason why he and Bruce always disagree was because they viewed things so differently. 

Clark is genuinely worried and curious for all of them, and he’s sure that if Jon was here, he would be too. 

Jon. 

His own son would soon be pulled into the whirlpool since he developed feelings for Damian. Clark knows both him and Bruce want nothing but the best for their children so if it takes him meddling to help his son and the rest… he’ll meddle. 

“Of course.” Clark smiles like he knows what Bruce was referring to before he walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back- 
> 
> How was the chapter? Not too bad I hope- ;_; 
> 
> The story's direction will continue to head here and I know... Damian and Dick are progressing so slowly but hey- love ain't easy, folks! I hope to update soon! ANY GUESSES ON WHAT JASON GAVE DICK? Woohoo- I love the BatFam interactions- 
> 
> The comics these days have a lot of moments with the fam so I'm really happy- Hopefully I'll update soon~ I'll try my best! Again, leaving comments are a huge boosts of confidence for me... I read them before I update the next chapter because it gives me insight of what you guys think of the current story's directions...~ Kudos are greatly appreciated as well. 
> 
> I will see all of you soon! BYE :D


	14. Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was really fast right? Well, I'm trying to make up for skipping the updates-  
> Anyway, I hope this chapter is good! I think I'm finally going somewhere with this story and Clark is getting warmer too! :D 
> 
> I hope the direction of the fic is still good and understandable. 
> 
> Lastly, please enjoy!

The bright sunny day in Metropolis made Clark think it was a waste to not be able to spend it doing something simple and outdoor like take a walk around the park or just sitting on a bench, enjoying the peacefulness while it was still there, instead he was in a stuffy press conference room waiting for the session to begin. When the kryptonian received a call from his wife, he was a bit surprised but he was happy to hear her voice until she broke out the news that Jon was missing from his room… again. 

Clark takes a deep breath and scrolled through his contacts before he settle on his friend’s number. 

“Uh… Bruce… Is Damian… home today?” Clark asked quietly, his eyes looking around the room to distract himself about the awkward silence the line was having. Maybe Bruce himself doesn’t know where his son was, it was likely that the man was as busy as he was. 

A few clicks and noises were heard from the other side before Bruce replied “No. He’s out.” Simple word from a simple man and it doesn’t prove that Damian and Jon were together but the last time Jon was gone from where he was supposed to be, he was with Damian and since Lois mentioned that his Super boy attire was missing as well, it was safe to assume that the boy was out there doing something and it’s sad to say but Jon doesn’t have a lot of friends he could share that secret with… besides, Damian is currently closest to him and the duo have been on countless of missions together… and well… Jon has a crush on Damian so it’s only natural he would want to spend more time with him. 

“Jon’s missing too.” Clark chuckled a little when he heard Bruce grunt from the other side. They weren’t too worried for their boys because they were confident they could handle themselves and since the punishment for disobeying was severe, they know when and where to draw the line. 

“I’ll look for them when I’m done. I’m just calling to check- Thanks, Bruce.” Clark would love to chat or ask questions but the chairperson seem to have just arrived to the hall and the session would start soon so he would need to focus on his job. 

There was another grunt from Bruce before the line went dead. For sure, it wouldn’t be hard for someone like Superman to track down his own son but Clark doesn’t want to ruin his son’s chances with Damian and if Jon was actually putting effort into trying to get closer then that’s a good thing right? Clark smiled to himself, hoping his son was having a better time than he was. 

***** 

Halfway through the session, Clark received a text from Bruce informing him that Damian and Jon were indeed together and he sent some coordinates for location as well. Clark was now stuck in a dilemma on whether he should quickly go and reprimand the boys for sneaking out or leave them to enjoy their time. Unable to decide, he quickly texts Bruce back and asks if the boys are in any sort of danger or if they need help but the other only replies with a flat out ‘No.’ so Clark thinks it’s safe to let them have some freedom and besides, Jon was going to get an earful from Lois anyway so he should at least enjoy what’s left of his hours with Damian. 

***** 

The hours ticked by until his job was done and Clark was more than ready to get out of the place, find his son, and then head home to his family so he quickly leaves his workplace once he’s finished. He wonders if Damian and Jon are still where they were this afternoon or if they’ve already returned home? Nonetheless, it doesn’t take Clark long to find the duo out somewhere together but they weren’t fighting each other nor were they fighting crime. The two young boys sat on the grass, their legs stretched and back leaning against a tree of some sort. Whatever they were doing, it was now over and it was apparently break time for them. 

“Superboy, Robin.” In a second, Superman looms over the two boys who slowly turned to look at him. 

“H-Hey Dad.” Jon gives an ‘awkward-I-know-I-messed-up’ kind of smile and a little wave of a hand.

“-Tt-“ Damian said under his breath before he turns his view back to the front, uncaring of the figure behind him. 

“What were the two of you doing out here?” Clark asked as he slowly lands on the ground, he couldn’t figure out what they were doing in the middle of nowhere without a proper mission or guideline. 

“It’s a secret.” Jon answers but instead of looking at his father who asked, Jon’s eyes were looking at Damian, wide and fascinated at his friend who doesn’t acknowledge his statement. 

“Oh?” Clark is all the more suspicious yet he can’t help but feel the corner of his lips twitch in a smile as he thinks that the boys are getting closer however, there’s also the worry of his son keeps secrets from him at such a young age. 

Jon’s at the age where he’ll find things out for his own and Clark’s proud of that, even if it takes breaking a few rules here and there. 

“Your mother’s worried about you. You know what we’ve told you about leaving without a word…” Clark sighs, shaking his head a little but he sees Jon’s expression and he knows his son is conflicted with doing what’s right for them and what’s right for him. 

Clark remembers his own days where he’ll break a few rules and regulations so he understands the want of freedom. Jon looks down at his feet, avoiding eye contact and honestly, if no big trouble occurred, Clark can’t be mad at his son. 

“You know we worry because we love you.” Words that Clark have said many times and he thinks its good reminder, Jon knows it too. 

“I know.” The boy replies with a small smile. 

Superman couldn’t help but look at Robin, the boy was staring out at the view, eyes blank and cold like it was the very first day they met. He almost instantly regrets his own words, he knows Damian’s strong in and out but a child was still a child and they all deserved love. Bruce wouldn’t say it often, heck, Clark isn’t sure if Bruce has ever told Damian how much he cared for him so maybe hearing words like those said to Jon may be a rough spot for Damian plus there’s the whole issues with his mother, Talia. Clark mentally face palms himself for being insensitive but he knows there’s a way to get it back right. 

“It’s late. Let’s head back…” Clark offers the two and Jon was up in two seconds but Damian stayed where he sat. 

“Go ahead. Father will arrive soon.” Damian mumbles and Clark frowns, he was hoping he could offer Damian a ride back in flight. 

“But…-“ Jon halts his words as he hears the loud sound of the airplane engine roaring in the skies above them. 

Clark looks up to see the plane taking it’s smooth landing on the plot of land further away but the one who stepped out wasn’t Bruce, no, the one who walked out was Nightwing. 

“Nightwing!” Jon loudly shouts the name of his mentor, obviously elated to see the other. 

“Nighwing… here to pick up?” Superman and Nightwing both share a smile. 

“Well you know… I’m also responsible for the two of them.” Dick replies before he looks at Jon and ruffles the other’s hair a little. 

“It’s nice to see you again, I’m waiting for you to return to the training grounds.” As soon as he said that, Jon’s smile brightens and it’s like he’s forgotten that his parents will be mad at him for just breaking rules and leaving without a word again, suddenly the rule breaking was worth it to Jon. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Jon promises confidently before Dick walks over to Damian and looks at the boy who also doesn’t move or acknowledge his appearance which was odd and rare since Clark was sure that Dick was Damian’s favourite out of the family and normally, the young boy would at least look at him but this time, not even a glance was given when he walked over. 

There was a moment of pure silence as Dick looked at Damian sitting there, unmoving. Were the two communicating via something else or did their body language said everything they couldn’t say out loud? 

“Your wound is reopening, isn’t it?” Dick grins as he peeks down to look at Damian’s face and the younger one immediately scowls before clicking his tongue in annoyance for the other’s words. 

If Damian’s wound really was reopening then Clark and Jon didn’t catch Robin falter at all which was almost scary. It was no surprise the Bat Family could do these things and even though both kryptonians have very strong senses and powers, sometimes things slipped passed them which always reminds Clark how amazingly strong Bruce really is. The Batman would always hide his pain whenever and wherever for the sake of the missions and on occasion big wounds would catch Clark’s attention but smaller or lighter ones were too well hidden, the fact that Damian could manage such an impossible feat at such a young age was astonishing but that just shows how strong and prepared Damian truly was- and it was no surprise that Dick was the one able to see through the lies. 

“I have a first aid kit in the plane, let’s get you patch up.” Dick turns and walks over to the plane again, heading to reach for the kit.

“I don’t need it.” Damian stubbornly defends himself but doesn’t deny the wound. 

“Sure…. And when you get back with your attire covered in blood, what would Alfred say?” Sarcastically Dick reminds Damian of something that made the younger change his mind about not needing any help. 

“You were injured? Why didn’t you say anything?!” Jon questions Damian but the younger doesn’t reply, he looks away instead and gave a little shrug of his shoulders like it was no big deal and that made Clark frown. 

Damian is human; flesh, blood and bone, he was vulnerable to so many things and he knows the boy’s been through much worse that a wound reopening but the boy shouldn’t downplay his injuries like that and if he truly is hurt, he should receive the best and fastest help. 

“Top off.” Dick says as he returns with the kit and takes a seat beside Damian who stood up to remove his uniform. Clark made sure to scan around to see if there were any possible enemies or anyone nearby even though Dick would have already checked with sensors. 

It may have always been a question in everyone’s mind but really, how does one remove the attire like the Bat suit? It isn’t as easy as just taking off a regular shirt, there’s probably some security functions on it, maybe a certain pattern or perhaps their finger print? Clark doesn’t get to figure out as Damian manages to get out of his top quickly and it looked like there weren’t many tricks but he’s sure there’s a specific way to get the attire off. The Robin attire top consist of 3 parts, the inner sleeveless wear, the vest and the outer part with the cape, all looked rather robust and ready for combat. 

Superman’s eyes squint at the sight of many scars on the young boy’s body, some were gashes wound, others bullet. Some were old, healed and some were fresh like the one on his side which was currently causing a little bleeding. A few of the scars were long and deep- Clark doesn’t want to think of how Damian received such scars. He was so young and yet each cut and each wound told a rough long story of his life. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to move around too much until it’s healed?” Dick picks up the bandages and a few more objects from the kit before he starts helping Damian out. Being in this field, they were all good at stitching and bandaging, Dick could do it without focusing a hundred percent, his body just moves based on memory and practice. 

“Don’t give advice you don’t take yourself.” Damian fires back, basically telling Dick to practice what he preached. The boy was unflinching when Dick properly and bandaged him back up again, this small wound was a scratch to him and that knowledge alone was unsettling to Clark. 

“It’s different with me… I know my boundaries, you don’t.” As Dick finished his sentence, Damian rolled his eyes, clearly he didn’t agree with Nightwing. 

“That should do it.” Dick shuts the kit and stands up again. “If you don’t overdo it, it won’t come off.” He reminds the younger before he walks back to the plane, stopping halfway when he remembers something.

“I just remembered, Batman had something to give you.” Dick tells Superman and Clark wonders what it is since he doesn’t recall asking Bruce for anything. 

Damian picks his top clothes off the ground before they all follow Dick into the Bat Plane, it wasn’t the usual one-seated Bruce used on JL missions, this one was slightly bigger and it could fit cargo at the back. Spacious and tech filled as Dick grabbed a small tube-like object and passes it to Clark, “He asks you to pass it to Green Lantern on your next mission… something about information he can’t tell me.” Dick jokes and Clark smiles before saying his thanks. 

“Honestly, you should have said something…” Clark turns back to see Jon a little agitated at Damian for hiding his wound. Jon must feel bad for not noticing that someone he cared about was injured. 

“It wasn’t important.” Damian replied and there was a small drop in Jon’s jaw. 

“Wasn’t important?! If I had known-“ Jon almost burst out but he stops and just sighs, looking away from Damian. 

“You know what… suit yourself.” 

“It’s just he’s old habit.” Dick adds in, hoping Jon wouldn’t take it to heart and the young boy just shrugged while Damian puts on the first part of his attire, the green sleeveless top before he drops the other two on the compartment in the plane.

“We should get going. Send Batman my regards…” Clark and Jon both step out of the plane, waving as the door shuts slowly. 

“See you guys.” Dick smiles before the entrance shuts off. 

Clark looked down at Jon who looked like he didn’t want to leave this place, maybe the memory he had here with Damian was too fun to leave- What did they do while they were here? If Damian’s wound reopened then maybe they were doing something strenuous like training? Or were they actually fighting one another? 

***** 

The sounds of the seatbelts clacking and buttons beeping as the plane was ready to for take-off distracted Clark a little and he was again subconsciously listening to voices and sounds far away from himself. 

“Still mad at me?” Dick’s voice was clear and loud since they weren’t too far. 

“Is there a purpose for me to be wrathful?” Damian asks him back and there was another short silence before more sounds from the plane were heard. 

“Here.” 

“What is it?” 

“Communication device.” 

“And who does it communicate with?” 

“You know the answer to that.” Clark could almost imagine the smile on Dick’s face as he said that.

“Deathstroke.” Damian replied and suddenly Clark was rather interested. 

“It’s the only one he ever made or needed… This… this belongs to me.”

“Why are you giving this to me?” 

“Isn’t this why you’re mad?” 

“… I need more than an object, Grayson.” 

“It’s a long story.” 

“Then start with those 15 minutes.” Damian’s response was quick, like he planned to have this conversation with Dick someday. 

“…Damian…” 

“You promised.” 

“I know….” 

“Must there be secrecy between us, Richard?” There was this change of tone again, how soft the other sounded at the moment, making Clark wonder what was going on. 

***** 

“Dad? Dad- Dad!” Clark snaps back when Jon called him loudly and he completely forgot he zoned out when listening, trying to figure out things on his own.

“Is something wrong?” Jon looks up questioningly but Clark shakes his head. 

He shouldn’t invade on their privacy, whatever Dick wanted Damian to know was only for Damian to know. 

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.” Clark said before they took off up high in the skies with suspicion and curiosity still in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? good? bad? Leave a comment! And a kudos! :D 
> 
> So the new comics have showed more Dd moments with Dick hugging Damian while trying to stop him from fighting- and it's super cute! :D I NEED MOAR- 
> 
> Also, If anything gets confusing... let me know and I'll try my best to clarify stuff. I hope to see all of you soon! Comments keep me motivated and I really need to see if you guys enjoy the fic or nah- thanks and bye! :D
> 
> It's actually really late right now... 3.00a.m++ so Im gonna go to bed ;_;


	15. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with work plus I've written a long Halloween fic so that took up time from me but here's the update! I hope I'm not confusing anyone here- the truth will be revealed soon.

Time passed quickly for Clark but it also does for Jon as well after Nightwing becoming mentor and teaching him almost every day. It didn’t take long for Clark to let Jon back in the training grounds, especially since his son was vowing to be good, suddenly a spike of good deeds and manners, just so he could go back to the cave and train with them once more. 

The crazy things young people do for love. These days Clark finds himself softly smiling whenever his son and Damian had a good interaction, it seemed like they were getting along so Clark plays his part and tries to be on better terms with Bruce too so that if any day the two boys decide to grow up together… everything would be find. 

“And then Nightwing went just like boom! He punched that guy- and I was like ‘What?!’ and then he looked at me- he told me he’d teach me that in the next lesson! I told him… I could never turn like that- I mean… I know I’m Superboy but there’s things even I can’t do but Dad! It was amazing… he was flawless. The other guy came from the back but… one swish and Nightwing owned him!! Just watching him… I… I don’t know…” Clark could only hear bits and pieces of his son’s words while Jon looked at the ground, a wide grin on his face. 

“Can someone like him even exist?” Jon slowly looks up at his Dad and Clark could only chuckle at the young boy idolizing Nightwing. It felt like things went a full circle since Dick was always a big fan of Superman when he was Robin so now that Jon has taken a liking to Dick- it just made everything strangely perfect.

“I want to fight beside him.” 

“You already have.”

“No! I mean like a real battle! I can’t believe Damian gets to go on adventures with Dick all the time. It’s not fair sometimes.” 

“Jon, your time will come.” Clark has said those words to his very passionate son about a dozen times but it never works, the boy just wants to do what he wants to do. 

“And it’ll come even sooner if…. you allow me to sleepover at Wayne Manor tonight!” Jon blinks innocently, hope behind his eyes while his father looks at him accusingly with a raised of an eyebrow.

“Is this why you did the dishes today? And took out the trash?” Clark shakes his head, couldn’t believe he was played by his own son like this. 

“Come on Dad! It’s a one in a lifetime chance!” Jon basically screams, he would be so down if Clark said no. 

“Jon. It’s a school night. You have classes tomo-“ 

“Dick said he’ll drive me to class! Come on!” 

“I don’t know… from Gotham to Metropolis…” 

“Dad please come on! I’ve finished my homework and- I’ll be good!” 

“Bruce and Damian will patrol in the night…” 

“Dick will be there! He’ll be at Wayne Manor with me! There’s nothing to worry about!” 

“Jon.” Clark used his stern tone and his son went quiet, the hope behind his eyes fading away as he slowly realizes his father wasn’t going to change his mind on the matter just because it’s a school night. 

“Remember to take care of yourself and don’t cause too much trouble.” A sight was let out but ultimately Clark smiled and Jon was ecstatic, muttering his ‘thank yous’ loudly as he jumped up on the couch, fist pumping the air. 

One night would be fine and besides, Dick was there and Clark knows Dick is a man of his words, besides an off day with Lois is just what he needs. With Jon around, they couldn’t really spend much time alone so now was the perfect opportunity. Killing two birds with one stone, Clark was proud of himself. 

***** 

“Be good.” Clark tells his son who was smiling widely, a backpack swung on a shoulder as the door opened and Alfred was once again there to see them and invite them inside. 

“I’m sorry for intruding again.” Superman gives an apologetic smile while the butler merely shook his head, saying something about the Wayne Household always welcomed with having them over. 

It was nice to know Jon was enjoying his time, having friends he didn’t need to keep secrets from and having people around him who could understand the responsibilities. It was like Clark having the Justice League, another extension of a family. Superman takes a quick flight back home, the sun was setting and Lois would be home in a few hours so that gives him a few hours to stop being Superman and be a good husband. 

***** 

The door creaked open slowly as Lois steps in the house, she was exhausted beyond believe with the workload but she was finally home and home was always the best. As she locked the door and turned around, she sees the place being lit with candles and a soft scent of roses around the house. Subconsciously she smiles, knowing her husband all too well as she walks in and catches glimpse of the dining area prepared for her today. 

“Clark.” She whispers and he’s right behind her, slowly hugging her from the back and placing a gentle kiss on her head. Lois leans back and breathes a sigh of contentment. 

“What’s the occasion?” She asked, wondering what was going on that her Superman wasn’t off saving the world again. 

“I thought you needed it.” He replies and he’s so right about that. 

“What about Jon?” 

“Sleepover with Damian and Dick.” 

“I see.” She turns around and gives him a chaste kiss, when was the last time they had the world to themselves like this? Clark pushes a stray hair away from her face, cupping her cheek before he kisses her again.

“The bath is ready. I’ll get dinner done while you bath.” 

“Thanks Smallville.” 

*** 

While getting the dishes ready, Clark uses his super sense of hearing to check up on Jon. He trusts his son and he trusts everyone in the Wayne household but being a dad means constant worry about his child. 

“I’m gonna beat you this round!” Jon’s voice was loud and clear, background noises from the television as well as chewing was heard. 

“You can try.” Dick’s voice was heard next, along with a laugh before Clark heard the familiar controller button smashing whenever the boys played video games. They were having fun and being safe which was a good thing and judging by the time, Damian should still be out on patrol though given another hour, he should be back with them. 

‘Jon must be happy.’ Clark thinks, knowing his son’s love for the Robin. 

*** 

The sound of the bathroom door opening had Clark’s attention back to his home and the dinner. He quickly sets things up and waits for his wife so that they could have a romantic dinner just for two. Clark pride himself with everything today as they intertwine their fingers at the table, smiling lovingly; just the two of them talking about whatever they wanted to.

Love was such a powerful feeling, he hopes Jon can one day experience it’s raw happy moments with someone he cherish. 

After dinner, they continue conversing, talking about mundane things and laughing about jokes and silly things. Clark knew his wife was exhausted, he could tell just by looking at her but he knows she’s enjoying the moment right now and just doesn’t want it to end. Half way through the conversation, Clark slips out of thought to check on his son. 

“It’s time for bed. You both have school tomorrow.” Dick used his strict voice but it was still lacking in Clark’s opinion. 

“Who cares about school? I bet you two stay up all night most of the time anyway.” Jon replied which caused Clark to mentally sigh in disappointment in his son for actually saying that. 

“You have responsibilities, Jon and school is one of them. We have to get up extra early to make it on time so let’s call it the night.” Dick says and the two must’ve admitted defeat, silently cleaning up what they have to before finally going for bed. 

“Hey… Dick…” Jon suddenly calls out.

“Yeah?” 

“Do… you… - Do you think I could sleep with you in your room tonight?” Jon asked, nervousness in his voice.

“What?” Damian was the first to speak up and judging by the tone, he wasn’t too pleased with what the other had asked. 

“Of course.” Dick replies without missing a beat. 

“I oppose!” Damian must’ve hit something because Clark hears a thud. 

“It’s not a sleepover if I sleep in a separate room! That’s like going to a hotel-“ 

“Its fine, Damian. You don’t have to sleep with us if you don’t want to. You have your own room.” Dick added in and there was this moment of silence where no one said anything for an odd reason. 

“Exactly! You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I want to.” 

“He is my guest and I shall participate in this nonsensical arrangement if it is ‘sleepover’ tradition.” 

“You don’t have to force yourself Damian.” Jon added in after hearing Damian’s answer. 

“Believe me. I’m not.” Robin spat out and things almost didn’t sound right. 

“Then it’s settled? I don’t know if the bed can fit all 3 of us but it should be fine. Come on… let’s go.” 

Clark wonders if Dick finds his son troublesome and almost feels bad for causing the young man to take care of both his son and Damian on such a beautiful night. Dick probably had plans with friends or maybe a girlfriend. By the time Clark came back to his dinner with Lois, she had already stopped talking and was now staring at him with a smirk.

“Lois… I-“ 

“So how’s Jon?” She asked and he was caught off guard by the fact that she knew. 

“… He’s fine. How did you…?” 

“I’ve known you forever. You can’t fool me.” She gets up and kisses his cheek with Superman being all smiles again. 

***** 

It’s not like he ever needed sleep but Superman finds the rest calming and being beside his wife was also a plus note for happiness. He does however wake up early today to make sure Jon is being taken to school by Dick and he was pleased to know that they’re already up and ready for the day to start. 

“Can I ride on your bike?” 

“No. It’s too dangerous.” 

“I won’t tell my dad!” 

“He’ll know anyway.” 

Clark laughs to himself, liking how Dick knew him well enough to know about him. Jon kept pestering Dick to drive him to school via bike and Dick kept on refusing for the sake of safety, saying that taking a car would be safer but Jon went on going about how he’s basically Superboy and there’s nothing to worry.

“Please Dick? I’ve never rode a bike before! The road is pretty clear this early… please?” 

“Fine.” Dick gives up and Clark finds nothing wrong with Dick giving Jon a ride by motorcycle but he appreciates the fact that Dick considered safety when he’s with Jon even though most things couldn’t hurt the young boy. 

“Yes!” 

***** 

The drive to Metropolis and then to Jon’s school wasn’t too long and they’ve arrived a little before classes start so everything was fine as expected. There was nothing to worry about, not when Dick was there to keep a watch on everything. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Jon said before he takes off the helmet and passes it to Dick. 

“You’re welcome. Send your parents my regards and stay out of trouble.” Dick gave Jon some solid advice and all around, Clark could hear mummers from other students wondering who this man was and how cool his bike looked. 

Jon must be smug right now, riding in a bike to school with someone as dashing as Nightwing. Clearly, this must be his motive all along. 

“Dick… I… I can tell you anything right?” 

“Of course you can. Is something bothering you?”

“If I tell you… could you promise me to keep it from Damian?” 

“Sure, anything you’d like buddy.” Dick sounds concern now and even Clark himself was wondering what it was his son wanted to tell Nightwing. Was it something he couldn’t tell him? Was it about his crush on Damian? But what does telling Dick have to do with anything? Unless… he wants Dick to find out if Damian feels the same way? That’s got to be it. 

“I…” Before Jon could finish the bell rings loudly and all the student hurry inside after being distracted. 

“I should get going. Can we do this again some other day?” 

“Anytime you want, Jon.” Dick promises and Clark stops hearing from then on; knowing his son was in school and Dick was on his way back to Gotham. 

***** 

Jon wanted to tell Dick about his crush on Damian but the thing is… Dick already knows because Clark had told him… but Jon doesn’t know that his father knows so if Dick were to say so...- Clark sighs and decides that he’ll talk to Dick again since the young man was more familiar with the times and closer to the two boys in an emotional sense Clark won’t have. If there’s doubt, talk to Nightwing… surely, they’ll sort something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the End! 
> 
> Finally, Clark will settle with Dick about the issue but who's got the truth and who's got the lie? 
> 
> Also! Damian crying in the comics has got me loving him to the moon and back. Just saying ;) 
> 
> I know I leave some parts hanging like the Slade arc and the Midnighter arc but gosh, sometimes I just wanna do different plots and see whether you guys want serious fights and jealous or fluffy sleepovers and happiness- I'll try to find a middle ground. I will return back to the mystery about Slade in the next chapter, this was just to get Jon's feelings across. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos! I'll see you guys soon!


	16. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile but it's here! Bringing it back to continue to certain ark. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Finding free time in between heroic duties and family wasn’t easy for neither Superman nor Nightwing but both manage to meet in between for coffee on a cold breezy afternoon in an old café in Gotham. Clark was in his usual formal button up and brown slacks, the frames of his glasses hiding his identity as he takes a sip of the cup of coffee. When was the last night he invited Dick out for a drink or to show the young man his gratitude for always taking such good care of Jon? 

Time must have flew them by. 

The ding of the bell on the coffee door made Clark turn his head to see Dick walking in with a smile. The young stylish man was sporting a dark blue v-neck, black jeans, sport shoes and of course a leather jacket. He walked in with such breeze, confidence radiating off him as he gave a wave to the other man. 

“Clark- sorry I’m late.” Dick apologizes but Clark was quick to put his hand up and shush the formalities when they were so close. 

It didn’t take them long to fall into their usual calm behaviour when Dick sat across and ordered his drink and some snacks. Dick was always the conversationalist among the Bats and he was the go to person if someone couldn’t get to Batman or was too afraid to approach the Dark Knight. Nightwing is second in command to many people but Clark likes to think Bruce sees him as an equal after their many years as dynamic duo. 

“Jon doing alright?” Dick suddenly brings up after they’ve run out of politics and JL matters to talk about and Clark thinks Dick brought him right back on topic.

He was so into the conversation with Dick before that he sort of forgot the whole reason he asked Dick to come out in the first place.

“He’s trying his best.” The honest answer made Dick smile a little, understanding of Clark’s situation. 

“He’s doing really well. Bruce should have a statistics update on Jon by the next time we meet. Tactics wise I’d say he’s thinking about the situation more before rushing in and the whole flight while fight seems to be doing it in his favour.” The way Dick fondly talks Jon makes Clark swell up with pride and he knows if Jon could hear this; he would be ecstatic beyond measures. 

“Your teachings have helped, he’s always talking about you and saying how he gets it more when you’re speaking rather than anyone else.” 

“Did he?” Dick chuckles, hiding his own embarrassment as he looked down a little; always humble despite the praises he always got. 

“I teach them what I can but Jon and Damian are a class of their own.” 

“I think Jon learns more because he enjoys the training, he doesn’t see it as a chore when he’s with you or maybe that’s because Damian is there and company is important to Jon.” 

“They’re their own dynamic duo, hm? Much like you and Bruce.” Dick grins when it was Clark’s turn to laugh nervously, unknowing to a good reply. 

“Dick… the other day… I told you about Jon and Damian… to be fair… I-“ Clark looks at the younger man and Dick seems to be searching his mind for recollection of memory until he recalls exactly what Clark is trying to tell him. 

“Oh.” Dick’s tone falls a little. 

“It wasn’t my part to say but I’m glad I can confide in someone now that I have because Bruce is you know-“

“Bruce knows??” Dick cuts in and Clark just nods a little. 

“Am I the only one who didn’t know??” Dick pouts a little, huffs as he stabs his fries with a fork. 

“To be fair, it’s only a speculation but Jon has no idea that I know about it so…” 

“I understand Clark. My lips are sealed but that doesn’t mean I won’t try to fuel their friendship when I have the chance-“ Dick jokes and Clark chuckles lightly.

The younger man took a large intake of breath, holding onto his drink as he exhaled slowly. Something was welling up in Dick’s chest; he’s holding something back and it’s starting to show. Clark tries to read Dick’s facial expression, to see if there’s any emotions he could get but aside from a slight guilt, Clark couldn’t tell why Dick was acting like he did. 

“Dick… is something the matter?” Worried, Clark asked; wanting Dick to know that though the two of them have grown, they were still always going to be Superman and Robin and that if Dick needed someone to talk to like when he lost his Robin title, he could always- always come to Clark. 

“I actually came here to tell you something as well. As of… the next meeting, I’ve decided to let Tim mentor Damian and Jon for the moment- Tim is skilled, smarter and probably able to better relate current group work, plus with the smaller age gap maybe they’ll come to bond better…” This was all new news to Clark and by the look on Dick’s face, it was a decision he took time to think of. 

“I don’t doubt Tim’s skills but why the sudden change if I may ask?”

Silence took over them and Dick turns to look out the window, staring idly at people walking outside as he licks his own lips and shrug his shoulders a little. Was there no right answer to this? 

“I’ve located Slade’s whereabouts. I’m going after him.” It was a mere whisper and Clark could feel the anxiousness from Dick. 

“Alone?” The worry personality from Clark kicked in immediately. 

“Yes. It’s an undercover mission that will take me awhile. I need to settle the score- I’ve been running away… for too long now.” As Dick spoke, Clark frowned, seeing the worry lines settle on Dick’s face and how things were eating at him; how Deathstroke was actually getting to him. 

“Does Bruce know?” 

“…No, I plan to tell him after I’ve left Gotham. He’ll try to intervene if he knows and I have to do this alone. Nightwing… can’t keep hiding in the Bat’s shadow like this- I know Bruce would have wanted me to deal with this my way, he’s just worried… -worried history might repeat itself.” 

“Dick… it’s dangerous.” 

“I know which is why I’m going alone.” 

“Have you told anyone else….? Maybe someone could help or-“ 

“Aside from you, I haven’t told anyone yet. I didn’t want to tell you but I didn’t want to leave the mentor thing afloat for no reason- I’ve told Tim I needed a switch and he’s agreed but he doesn’t know the details… though if I’m being honest, it won’t take long for anyone to find out.” 

“Dick, I can’t begin to tell you how dangerous it would be to go after Deathstroke alone and not telling anyone where you’ll be is even worse- what if something goes south, you’ll need backup.”

“It’s an undercover mission. The lesser people know, the better and-“

“What about Damian?” Clark pulls out even though he knows he shouldn’t have. All these while, Damian had been the most suspicious of Dick’s behaviour around the Deathstroke case and their relationships seems to be shaken up by the information that just couldn’t be shared even though Clark suspects Dick has come clean to Damian about the history; he knows that this will break Damian. 

“I’ve been thinking… and if I let him know, he’ll end up coming with me and I can’t put him in danger, Clark. I just can’t.” 

“What if things go wrong, Dick? Do you think any of them could forgive themselves if something happened to you?” 

“Which is why I’m making the choice right now to tell you.” Dick’s eyes were determine, raw power and hunger for whatever score he has to settle. 

“What do you mean?” Clark asks and Dick rummages his pocket and finds the object he’s looking for before he sets it on the table in front of them. 

“I’ve been holding onto this… thinking of giving it to Bruce or Alfred but maybe you were the best option; the middle ground that Bruce can’t move easily.” Dick explained as he sets the USB flash drive down, the item was black with a red ‘X’ decorating the base of the object. 

“This… this is all my history with Deathstroke packed into one. All the missing files and all the updates I’ve had over the years, everything is inside. Encrypting the source code will give you the location of where I’m headed to next. Clark, this undercover mission will take me at my fullest capacity 3 weeks theoretically but problems may hinder me and I can’t promise you I’ll come back exactly in 3 weeks so this… I’m passing this to you and what you decide to do with it after the 3rd week is up to you. Whether you decide to wait longer or pass it to Bruce, I trust your decision. This way… I’m not leaving without an explanation and I’m not leaving without a backup plan either.” Dick explains and Clark looks at the device before he looks back up to Dick, hoping the young just wouldn’t decide to fight alone. 

“I trust you Clark, I trust that you also know how much my missions and enemies are my own demons to deal with. I can’t keep hiding behind Bruce’s shadow and expect him to save me every time I fall, I’m Nightwing for a reason- I’m not Robin anymore. You understand how much this means to me… and I know you’ll make the noble choice.” 

“I’m honoured you entrust me to this Dick but I can’t tell you how dangerous this is- I don’t know Deathstroke well but I’ve heard of what he’s capable and he’s not easy to deal with. I’m not downplaying your skills, if anyone can fight him, it’s you but I’m worried for your safety.” 

“The chance has arisen, I have to take it.” 

“… If Damian was here, he would have you listen to reason.” 

“If Damian was here- he’d force me to take him with me.” 

Silence falls upon them again and Clark knows that Dick’s mind is made up and the journey ahead is planned, the only difference is whether Clark chooses to help Dick and take the device or if he’ll leave the young man to journey alone and rob the rest of the family a chance to find him if things go wrong. 

“3 weeks, Dick. Any longer and I’ll fly there myself- I’ll send Damian chasing after-“ Dick laughs and nods his head as Clark takes the USB drive and holds it tightly in his palm. 

“Thank you, Clark.” 

“… A word of advice though. I still think you should tell them, at least the gist of it. There’s been too many secrets laying in between and I think the trust you give them deserves more than what you’re willing to say at the moment.” 

“I want to tell them, Clark, I do but I can’t always afford to.” Dick’s eyes wary and he speaks of experience Clark knew nothing of. This was his burden to carry and his choice to make but what worries Clark is the ending of his choice. 

“Damian’s a good kid… I think being close to Jon influenced him a lot.” Dick finally smiles and this was the cue to talk about something lighter again. 

“They make a good pair don’t they?” Clark chimes in. 

“They do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think Dick made the right choice? I keep wanting to have a chapter based off Damian's feelings alone but I keep getting drawn back to Dick- damnnit! Surely, some Damian will show soon now that I'm kicking Dick out of the picture momentarily... Damian will progress... and Jon will as well- :)


	17. Possessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely it's been too long! FInally an update and finally something centered around Dick and Damian! I'm sorry Jon- maybe the next chapter!

It was killing Clark mentally to keep such a thing from the whole Bat Family; of course, the kryptonian was not new to the concept of lying but everyone from Bruce to Damian was good at spotting liars and people who are omitting information from them so this task Dick handed him with along with the USB drive was more than what meets the eye. Every second with Batman felt like he was going to be caught red handed any second but what was worse than lying to a friend and to trustworthy comrades…? 

Lying to Jon was the worst of it especially when the young kid held enthusiasm for every session with Nightwing. Clark knew without a doubt that Jon would be just as honored to learn from Tim, in fact, getting different points of view is important in life however, Nightwing’s impression on Jon was heavier and thus, the blow of his own father keeping such vital information from him may or may not hurt him. 

Justifying his own actions was easy; Clark knew he didn’t just keep the secret for Dick, he kept it from Jon and Damian too. Knowing the duo will run head first if they knew of Dick’s crazy plan to fight and corner Deathstroke all alone- it’s an insane idea but if anyone can pull it off… it’s Nightwing. 

“Oh come on, Little D.” Clark looks over to Dick slump over the couch with Damian by his side. The youngest of the Wayne household look as irritated as ever but there was the soften gaze he held whenever his eyes directed to the elder man beside him. Dick was attempting to get Damian to watch some movie with him again in which the young one obviously decline with mouthful of reasons. 

“It’ll be fun…” The other claims as he kind of roughly grabs hold of the younger boy by wrapping his arms around him and throwing his leg over him. Damian would not be moving out of that position for a while unless he decides to fight Dick over it. 

Damian mutters something under his breath but stayed in Dick’s arms nonetheless as the movie starts to play on the screen. Their interactions always made Clark laugh but there’s something about the scene before him that didn’t feel like the old ones- 

As the light from the TV reflects on their faces, Clark takes in Damian’s sharp features; how high the bridge of his nose is and how deep the color of his eyes are. Black hair always cut short and kept out of way but there were a few stray strands over his eyes- Damian looks…. Different? Or maybe it was his side profile? It made sense that Damian resembles Bruce a little but really, when he look so mature? Where did all the baby fat in his cheeks go? 

Seeing the duo sprawled out on the big couch made their height difference show. Dick’s legs were still longer but Damian wasn’t exactly too far behind; soon the Robin outfit would need alterations but that’s just a young child’s growth spurt right? 

“What do you want Superman?” Damian’s tone curt and unforgiving as he glares from the corner of his eyes; knowing the alien was watching him and probably hindering him and Dick from their alone time. 

Clark chuckles a little awkwardly and nervously, thinking of a good excuse but luckily Alfred saves the day by stepping it and informing him that Bruce is finally done with his fighting simulation and will be able to see him right now. 

***** 

Clark heads up the steps to the study room, feeling rather odd because of the secret again and he wonders how Dick manages to slip pass Bruce and everyone else; his burden was even harder to bear. Even when Dick saw Clark, his acting was so good like the whole conversation never even happened begin with! Supposedly, that’s what makes Dick Grayson so fearsome. 

“Any updates?” Bruce cuts to the chase as soon as the door shuts behind Clark. Superman looks at his old friend; clearly he can see the resemblance of him and Damian and he wonders if Bruce use to act like the other too or if they were polar opposites. 

“The material is not toxic but…” Clark continues to talk, giving every information and details he found for the League’s latest mission. Momentarily he lets himself forget about the big lie even if his sharp ears heard Dick’s laughter loud and clear. 

***** 

Finishing up reports and strategies with Bruce took a while but everything was set for tomorrow’s mission and Clark knows it’s a countdown before Dick’s gone from Gotham again and by then, he’ll have to wait 3 weeks- hiding the fact that he has the information or at least… he has the device that contains the information. 

“Clark.” Bruce’s voice snaps him back to Earth and the roughness in it almost hinted in a little of Damian’s voice as well. 

“Yes?” Clark answers but no reply came from the brooding figure, rather there was a stare down between the two. Something was up and in Bruce’s head and Clark pleads to higher powers that it isn’t about Dick. After a moment or two, Bruce just turns away before going back to the stack of papers in front of him. 

Typical of Batman, Clark sighs internally but leaves the room before Bruce catches up on anything odd again. He makes his way down the steps, noting how Wayne Manor feels warm and cozy. The superhero stops mid-way eyeing the portrait of the Wayne Family; a large high definition picture hung by classical wooden frames in the large corridor. 

The men in suits and the women in dazzling dresses; a formal occasion. Everyone held smiles in the picture, closely knit like a real family and it shows that bloodline matters little when loyalty and trust came to play. Clark smiles looking at Bruce smiling, his old friend deserves all kind of happiness and having a family after losing his own… I’m sure that meant a lot. 

As he scans through the faces in the pictures, Clark realizes Damian was much shorten in the picture and even chubbier back then. The knit in his brows really did resembled Bruce’s, his back straighten far back like he was trained and there was the look of arrogance and class. 

“You’re acting up.” Damian’s voice echoed in Clark’s ears; soft like a whisper as he spoke to Dick. 

“Hm? Why do you mean?” Dick fakes his innocent and Clark almost worries Damian might catch up to any plans with his observant skills.

“You spent 3 hours working with Drake on his new vehicle, last night you went on patrol with Todd, you took Pennyworth out to town for lunch- you bought flowers for that Gordon girl… and you’re forcing me to spend time with you…” Damian finishes his words in one quick breath while Dick chuckles softly.

“Was I that easy to read?” The elder laughs a little louder and Clark’s emotions ached for the other boy. He was leaving and he felt bad so this was his way of apologizing; all he wanted was to spend more time in case he didn’t get the chance because Dick Grayson through and through is a family guy and he loves every one of them. 

“Grayson… won’t you confide in me?” The movie music dies down in Clark’s ears as the conversation took a turn into all seriousness. 

“You know I trust you… I need you to trust me too.” 

“Is it trust if you’re keeping things from me?” Damian shot back with full force. 

“Dami…” Plead of desperation in Dick’s voice and the usage of the nickname made the moment intimate. 

Rustling of fabrics and the occasion lines from the actors in the movies rang amiss in the silence from the duo. Clark can only picture the scene in his head; he didn’t want to use his vision to see because eavesdropping was already bad enough- he’s heard enough to know this was Dick’s parting message to Damian, the only one he decides to hint to about his departure. 

“When will you look at me and see that I’m no longer the child I used to be?” Clark was taken aback by the drop in Damian’s voice; how deep and dark it sudden became, almost like a different person. 

Feeling like Damian and Dick might end up in a fist fight, Clark makes quick strides to the stairs; hoping his presence could neutralize the situation but when he reaches the top of the stairwell he sees the duo laying closely on the couch, side by side with Dick’s head tilted closely to Damian’s shoulder. 

Everything Clark knew about Dick and Damian needed to be reevaluated. Had he been drawing the wrong conclusions? All this time and all this talk, was he the one who misread the signs? Because the Damian Wayne who’s hand is currently tangled in Dick’s hair, gently stroking the black locks… looked so different. Too different. 

Was it like an owner patting his favorite dog? It almost seem like it but from a different angel, Clark could tell Damian’s expression was everything but happy. His lips in a firm thin line, eyes focus on the screen in front of him. There are sides to each individual that not every soul knows; side they don’t show to everyone and Clark thinks he has found Damian’s hidden side- Clearly, this can’t be the kid Jon constantly talks about, the one who is stone cold and always arguing- conceited and uncaring. 

“You’re mine, Grayson.” Low and deep, barely even a whisper. Clark isn’t sure if Dick even heard it since the elder lacked any form of reaction but he surely heard it and it’s not what he expect. 

Clark thinks deeply ‘There’s more to this.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Any good ideas what goes on next? Damian has fianlly said the 3 words that will make Clark rethink all past interactions but hey! Wait till I mix Jon in the equation- Also, Dick is up facing Slade... finallY! 
> 
> Leave a comment because I need validation lol- let me know if the story is any good >.<
> 
> Also-also- this story is not beta read and also.... english isn't my first language so please read knowing there's gonna be mistakes... I'm sorry ;_;


	18. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little time skip from the previous chapter. I hope it's not confusing... <3 Do let me know if you guys prefer straight follow up from previous chapters or if time skips are okay >.< Anyway, do enjoy the story! I hope it's going well :D

Ever since the whole scene at the Wayne Household happened, Clark can’t get it out of his mind and he’s been pondering the relationship between the eldest son Dick Grayson and the youngest son Damian Wayne because Clark’s intuitive senses were kicking in strong and something tells him there’s more to this; more history than the other two led on this whole time.

Despite what went on that night, it seems that Dick’s resolve to fight old enemies was stronger because it didn’t take long for Nightwing to disappear, true to his words to chase after Deathstroke, Nightwing left that one night with his arsenal of weapons; gone like the wind. Clark doesn’t know the deeper details but he heard from Barry who heard from Wally who heard from who knows where that Dick left a note by his bedside table for Bruce. The last letter for explanation-

Needless to say Bruce was not pleased with Dick’s decision but Clark wasn’t there to see it all unfold so he can’t say for sure. However, Clark was the one who broke the news to his son, Jon about the heavy issue of Dick missing. His son’s first reaction was worry and a rash choice on wanting to find and help Dick himself which of course, Clark rejected without another say. After calming Jon down, he slowly explained what he could without exposing Dick’s plan and the boy admitted his defeat, knowing his mentor was strong enough to fight whatever foes.

Clark wishes he could say facing Jon was the hardest but it isn’t as the Wayne Household was on high alert over the matter, even Alfred would not spare him if he knew he has Nightwing’s whereabouts. Clark did what he could to minimize their interactions, he didn’t see anyone except for Bruce and he was obviously avoiding Damian for very good reasons. Three long weeks was going to be tough but he knows his fight here was much easier than Dick’s fight alone out there with a crazed man like Deathstroke.

God Bless Dick Grayson.

Everyone who knew him was worried about him but they knew it wasn’t a kidnapping case because Dick handle all his duties before he left, like he knew he was going to leave beforehand. Every single thing was handled to avoid causing trouble for anyone else- Clark thinks Dick worries too much but the fact that it was so well planned assured Bruce and everyone else that Dick left on his own. 

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Superman leans back against his seat, finding it hard to concentrate on his work for the League while Dick was on his mind. No matter how old he’s grown, to Clark, he’ll always be the small Robin hiding behind Batman’s cape, the bright colours contradicting the black in the night- 

“Here are the files you wanted.” Clark snaps out of his thoughts and turns his head to look at Barry passing him some paper and folders. The Kryptonian takes it from the speedster with his thanks; smiling at the man who gave him a knowing look. The hall of Justice was quiet, knowing Batman’s mood wasn’t the finest and any wrong move can seriously lead to trouble. By now, everyone close to the Bat Family have heard the news and wishes to aid but as usual, Bruce turns them away; well knowing that his family’s problems stay within the family.

Clark wishes he could do more for Bruce… do more for Dick and Jon but all he can do now is keep quiet and trust Nightwing’s decision. Clark would give him the 3 weeks he requested but no more than that because any more could jeopardized Dick’s life. He would keep the promise true to a good friend.

“How’s Wally doing?” Clark came to ask Barry who shrugged his shoulders before sighing a little. Wally was a good friend to Dick, best friends and crime fighting partners every now and then. The duo were glued together even when Dick was only Robin and Wally was better known as Kid Flash so it must have hurt the speedster to know his best friend would take off without a word like that.

“He says he understand… and that he knows Dick wouldn’t leave without a damn good reason. I agree… we’ve known that kid since he was no taller than knee height, Clark… he’s smart and he knows better. I’m sure he had his reasons…”

“Yeah…” Clark nods his head, assuring his own heart that Dick will be alright. He’s the bright joy they’ve always known so-

“I just wish we could convince the Bat about that.” Barry suddenly says and Clark felt a drop in his feelings and the guilt rushing back because Dick wasn’t just the bright joy for the League, to his friends and family or to the superhero community, Dick was the bright joy to Bruce- the original Robin, the first one who paved the way to Batman opening up to everyone else.

“Me too.” Clark whispers more to himself before he averts his gaze away and heads back to the work that needed to be done. All Clark can do now is to help Bruce ease his burden and to be the back-up plan Nightwing needs him to be which means no slip ups on the secret before the three weeks are out. 

Busying himself with duties as Superman and reporter Clark Kent whenever he had to, Clark pushes the memories of him and Dick at that café the other day where Dick gave him the USB drive containing all the information needed to track him down because repressed memories made him less guilty. 

*****   
“I hope he’s okay.” 

Clark looks over to his son who has his eyes cast downward at his feet, it was clear that Nightwing’s disappearance has really shaken the younger boy up and Clark wishes he could assure his son that Dick will be alright and that he’ll be back just a little before a month but he can’t and that hurt expression on Jon’s face made him wish there was an easier way. 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.” Clark pats Jon on the shoulder before the duo lifts off the ground and flies across the blue skies. It was the usual schedule for Jon’s training with or without Nightwing but this would be the first formal time Clark and Jon will be meeting Bruce and Damian after Dick’s absences. 

*****

It was no surprise that things have changed in the Wayne Household, the place eerily quiet and colder than usual. Clark knows why it is as such but he doesn’t point it out because what good will that do? Everyone in the household knows Nightwing isn’t dead or gone forever but him leaving without a chance of backup from them was dangerous beyond belief and Clark has a feeling Bruce knows Dick went after Deathstroke. 

By protocol, Alfred is by the door greeting them and welcoming them inside with a polite smile and Clark internally frowns upon seeing the old man looking more worn than usual. The whole ordeal must have taken a toll on everyone and even the Wayne Household feels a little colder. 

“Damian.” Clark calls out without thinking twice when he spots the young boy standing at the top of the stairs clad in black button up and loose fitting dress pants. The look of arrogance never fading in his expression with his head held high but his eyes showed a million feelings he couldn’t quite express out. 

“I see you have both arrived. Father is awaiting downstairs.” The lack of any enthusiasm and expression made Clark worry a little but Damian’s voice didn’t break when he spoke; still smooth and calm like the ocean’s waves. 

“Jon, why don’t you go on without me.” Clark casts a knowing look to his son who merely nods before heading down to the cave with Alfred by his side and now Clark was left alone with Damian who knows he wants to speak with him privately. 

“How… is everything, Damian?” Clark carefully asks, debating mentally if he should climb up the stairs or if he should stay at the bottom but when the young boy makes a turn to walk away from him, Clark knows he has no choice but to follow Damian. 

“As it should be.” He replies with ease, acting like nothing was amiss even though everyone knew how close Damian was with Dick and their exchange of words the other day made things clear to Clark that there was something more between the ex-Batman and Robin. 

“I know you miss him… but he’s going to be alright.” Clark picks up the pace as Damian walks through the corridor with his hands behind his back, discipline even in the way he stands and strolls. Because the guilt is bothering him, Clark finds it his responsibility to ensure Damian and Jon are safe and sound until Dick comes back- someone has to do the job, Superman wants to be responsible and besides, Damian is only a kid; basically Jon’s age and he must be having a hard time worrying over his brother… right? 

“I did not acquire your opinion in the matter and please refrain yourself from meddling in Grayson’s affairs.” The words were said through gritted teeth where Damian was trying his best to be somewhat polite since he’s talking to Superman but it was clear that Damian wants no one’s opinion in the matter and he surely thinks an outsider like Superman is not welcomed to mess in his family’s business. 

“I know. I just want you to know that everything is going to be fine… because Dick is stronger than we all know.” Earnestly Clark voices out and Damian halts in his tracks. The light from the large windows shining bright on the young boy, casting his shadow large on the carpet below his feet. 

“I know.” Damian responds curtly, making a swift turn before opening a door and walking in the room, Clark follows suit and finds out that Damian led him to the training room on the upper floors. This is where the boys take their light fighting lessons and ballroom dance lessons as well because the place was spacious with only decorations of swords and paintings on the walls. 

Clark remembers Dick always uses this room for his gymnastic practice, claiming that the Bat Cave was too cramp with all the computers and Bat mobiles around. It was brighter here as well, which made Bruce installed some equipment for Dick to practice on but ever since the young man left the Manor to Bludhaven- the gears has never been touched except for cleaning. 

“Grayson will come home… it’s only a matter of time.” Damian mutters under his own breath as he walks to the end of the room to pick up a sword hanging on the wall. 

“What’s that for?” Clark asks curiously as the younger inspects the blade in his hands. 

“My training will be on swords today. Father asked for this specific one…” 

“I guess training will be different from now on…” Clark sighs a little, remembering Jon questioning him about the training now that Dick was gone for the time being. It’ll be different but he’s sure that Damian and Jon will get something good out of it all and surprise Dick when he comes back. 

“Don’t worry Damian… I’m sure Tim will do a great job.” Clark adds in with a smile but he catches the young boy still in front of him suddenly before the atmosphere turns a little colder. Silence engulfs the two of them with the Kryptonian confuse at the sudden change of situation. 

“Damian..?” Clark takes a step forward but stops when Damian holds onto the sword’s hilt with a death grip, his knuckles turning white as the boy took an experimental swing and the blade stabs the carpet below them with a dull thud. 

“… Superman… you wouldn’t possibly lie to Father and I… would you?” Slowly Damian turns and his eyes were cold, distant and cunning; much like a blood thirsty animal out on a kill. 

“Damian-“ Clark realizes his mistake a little too late as the younger swiftly cuts him off before he gets a chance to say a convincing lie. 

“Due to Drake’s foolishness and expected error in his duties as Red Robin, he only managed to report back to father this morning regarding Grayson’s situation… so tell me Superman… if Father and I only knew Grayson’s plan of having Red Robin as the substitute mentor this morning… how did you know beforehand?” The glare in Damian’s eyes was serious and the young man has never looked so grim before; deadly in his every move even though they’re both sure that the blade can’t hurt Superman but Damian will damn right try his best to hurt the man. 

This wasn’t how Clark expected the day to go, he shouldn’t have let his guard down around Damian even if he was just a child because this Damian Wayne isn’t the one Clark has been seeing beside Jon all the time. This isn’t the Damian Wayne who was serious but light hearted- no- this Damian Wayne is the same Damian who laid by Dick’s side the other day; the one who whispered the words claiming Dick to be his possession. The one who was torn apart and slowly pieced back together-

‘You’re mine, Grayson.’ Clark hears Damian’s voice whisper in his mind from the memories of the other day. Certainly, Clark is knocking on the surface of knowing the truth and soon he’ll uncover it but first, he has to protect Dick’s secret from Damian and Bruce even if it means lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know if you guys prefer straight follow up from previous chapters or if time skips are okay. 
> 
> So Clark slipped up and Damian caught on- while Clark is a little closer to uncovering whatever it is he's looking for.
> 
> I hope the chapter is alright >.<
> 
> Tell me if you guys caught on Clark's slip up or nah. Were you all as observant as Damian? ;) 
> 
> Comment to motivate me to update!! I might do a double update now that I'm on my holiday :D I'll see you guys soon. BYE.


	19. Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was updated pretty quick wasn't it... lol 
> 
> Well- here it is. Short but straight to the point. 
> 
> ENJOY.

There was no way out of this unless he explains himself but that would break his little promise with Nightwing as Robin would most likely run after his partner in crime after hearing the explanation. Clark stares at Damian who was wild with anger and ready to fight the alien despite both of them knowing who will turn up victorious. Clark doesn’t doubt Damian’s skill set and he doesn’t doubt the other’s knowledge on the kryptonite stored in the Bat Cave. 

Damian would never really hurt him or Jon but right now, the younger was probably torn apart; worry and unable to control his emotions. It made sense that if Clark didn’t give up the information, Damian will go to Bruce in an instant to tell his father and then… Clark will seriously have no choice but to give up the USB drive or fight Bruce till the end of it and become an enemy. 

“Damian… I need you to respect Dick’s wishes…. He-“ 

“So you do know his whereabouts.” Damian cuts Clark’s words, taking a step forward with his sword, eyes still dark and focus on the goal in his mind. 

“…I don’t know it exactly but I can find out. That isn’t the point though, the point is… Dick has got some loose ends to tie up and he needs to do it alone. All you need to know is that he’s safe and unharmed…” Clark says but he prays hard the last sentence was true because who knows where Dick is and how close he is to Deathstroke at the moment. 

“What kind of loose ends…?” 

“…..” Clark doesn’t respond and merely looks away from the younger’s stern gaze. It felt like Batman was talking to him and it reminded the superhero that Damian really is Bruce’s son after all. 

“Deathstroke.” Damian replies for Clark as if he read the elder’s mind and there was no denying it because it was true and because Damian was already so close. 

“It’s something he has to do on his own… promise me you’ll keep it from your father and everyone else. Dick gave me a time frame and when time is up, I’ll reveal everything but until then… you and I should respect his wishes…“ Clark takes closer steps to Damian, bending down on one knee to be closer to the human boy. 

“Why should I trust you? Why should I believe that Grayson is unharmed? Give me a reason why I shouldn’t go to Father this instant and tell him of your betrayal. Why would I do it for you?” 

“Do it for him.” A soft whisper in a pleading tone, Clark glances at Damian’s eyes, saw how it flickered for a moment before his gaze softens. 

“You know better than I do of Dick’s nature and he’s independent with a will powerful on his own… if you or Bruce show up there, Dick will always have unfinished business. He respects your choices Damian… I know you can do the same.” The thing about Superman was that he is a ‘man’ of reason and he speaks the truth that will shake other’s hearts and minds. Damian wasn’t exactly shaken at the moment but he sees the other’s point and after everything he has with Dick… the younger can spare his partner a few long weeks gone…can’t he?

“How long…?” Damian whispers back, he wasn’t admitting his defeat to Superman but he knows his Dick too well and what Superman said was true. It hurts to know Dick has kept things from him but if memory serves him well, Damian recalls every time Dick kept something from him or the family, it was for their own good; for their own safety and wellbeing. 

What a fool Grayson truly was but he was a beautiful fool nonetheless and Damian’s fool apparently. 

“3 weeks.” 

“Let’s a make a deal Superman. The information you have on Grayson… hand it to me in a week advance before you hand it over to Father and I will keep this… agreement of ours a secret.” Damian wages and Clark frowns a little before looking seriously at Damian. He was the adult here, the hero that was supposed to supervise the child and yet the tables were turned. 

“Damian… Dick would-“ 

“What Grayson wants is beyond me. You cannot prove that he is unharmed but I have proof of your betrayal. Do you think Father will forgive you for keeping such a thing from him? Father is already doing the most he can to find Grayson… if he were to find out the information was with you all along… I’m sure you can guess what he’ll say to you.” Damian plays his cards well, a true king on the chessboard. Clark wonders how the boy will turn out in the next 10 years but then he remembers that not only Bruce is taking care of him… Alfred and Dick is too so the young Robin will turn out fine in the future. Hopefully. 

“Alright but you have to keep this between us.” Clark sighs to himself, he heard Jon’s light footsteps approaching them so they were running out of time and for now he would agree to this… agreement until he finds better grounds to negotiate with Damian. As long as Dick’s plan stays between them… and nowhere near Bruce that would be enough. 

“I’m pleased you see it my way Superman and Grayson better be unharmed… or else….” Damian responds with venom before he turns away, walking out from the room, only to run into Jon who was all smiles and wondering where his father and training partner have gone. 

‘This isn’t easy Dick.’ Clark thinks to himself as he gets up and turns for the door, he eyes his son who was conversing with Damian before the young Robin passes him the sword and Jon marvels it a little, giving out comments that made Damian roll his eyes. There was a sudden peace between the duo before Damian puts his hand on Jon’s who was handling the sword and taught him the proper way to hold the blade.

‘There’s always more to it.’ Superman thinks to himself once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is close to the chase between Dick and Deathstroke- Will Bruce find out before 3 weeks are up? 
> 
> There will be more Jon and Damian in the next chapter.  
> I will most likely be joining DickDami Week 2018 like I did last year so follow my tumblr @MilkyLane96 for more new fics to come!!! :D :D :D 
> 
> Leave a comment to motivate me to update >.< Let me know how it goes. It's probbaly gonna be a little dull sine I cant write about Dick for the moment.


	20. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been way too long since an update! Lost my muse for a second there and I can't think of how the story should go so I'm taking it pace by pace and hopefully I'll come up with something good.
> 
> I didn't get to join DDweek this year, it just sort of clash with my new work and papers but I'll be on the look-out for future events. Do holler at me if you know any :)

The feeling of relief was only temporary, Clark knows talking to Damian about Dick’s secret made him feel a little better but when they all head down to the training grounds and he sees Bruce, the guilt wells up deep inside him again. 

There was this worry that Damian will not keep his end of the bargain and choose Dick’s safety over whatever trust he has with Clark but Superman remains positive because he wouldn’t be Superman if he wasn’t in the first place. 

“Like this.” 

Clark looks up to Damian next to his son, talking almost fondly and acting like nothing was out of beat. Did his voice drop a few notches lower? Was the squeak in Damian’s tone finally gone? Seeing them side by side, Clark realizes that the young Robin isn’t so short anymore- back then, Jon hovers about half a head taller, now the difference didn’t seem so big. 

Well, kids do grow quick overnight. 

When Jon lets out a loud laugh, Clark could only smile gently at the sight of two young boys discovering themselves and learning together. If only Lois could see it too, surely, she’d be very happy to see Jon getting along with his friends and even developing a crush. 

They grow up so fast- 

“Clark.” Bruce’s deep voice calls out and Clark is caught off guard though he doesn’t show it. 

“Yes?” 

“I need you to oversee the meeting tomorrow and the day after. I won’t be there.” 

“… Sure… but why won’t you be there?” 

“…I have matters to handle.” Bruce says before he turns and walks away but he halts when Clark speaks up again. 

“Is it because of Dick?” 

“…Yes.” 

“Bruce, you know he’s old enough and smart enough to-“ 

“I need to find him.” The hold of seriousness and pain in Bruce’s voice was genuine; real, deep emotion that made Clark even more guilty about the whole ordeal. So much that when Bruce walks away the next time, Clark said nothing to stop him. 

“He’ll come around. He’s lost more of us too many times already…” Tim speaks up as he walks from the backdoor to the training grounds, arriving in his casual wear but seeing as he heard the conversation, he must have already arrived a little earlier. 

Clarks nods to Tim’s statement, casting his eyes away to look around the area so that maybe no one could see through him. He is Superman, he can totally hide this big important and very deadly secret from the clan of detectives- 

***** 

The hours tick by with Bruce nowhere to be seen, Damian and Jon training with Tim and Clark just watching it all even with his mind elsewhere. A part of him wishes he could have told Dick to keep some sort of communication with him so he’ll get updates because this waiting game was killing everyone. 

“I heard the reviews are insanely good!” Jon exclaims with a bright grin and Clark is almost feeling happier already. 

“Hmph, I do not believe in trusting other people’s opinions.” 

“Well- you could see it for yourself.” 

“… Yes, I believe I will have to.” 

“It’s out next week! I would go but it’s a school night and I don’t think my dad has the time because the world needs Superman.” Jon drags the last part out in exaggeration, Clark could only smile at that statement. 

“Really? How disappointing… and here I thought you could accompany me.” Damian glances over to Jon who looks equally as surprise as his father. 

Did Damian just ask Jon out on a date? 

Clark opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out until several moments tick by. 

“J-Jon would love to go!” Clark says with a bright knowing look to his son who looks at him with confuse eyes. 

“I mean… yeah but mom doesn’t let me go out on a school night.” 

“I’ll talk your mother. You can go.” 

“Really? Thanks dad!” As Jon says so, Clark’s mind forgets his needless worry and now he’s just happy he helped his son score a date with his crush. 

What an amazing father he is! 

Clark watches with adoration as the young kids chatter by again. They were too young to love in Clark’s opinion but no one can stop the feeling when it comes and if the feelings were pure and return, what’s there to not love? 

***** 

“You know something.” Even though those words were Tim’s to Damian, Clark couldn’t help but feel rather anxious about it. 

“And what gave you that impression?” The young boy swiftly turns to his brother. They were in the middle of their fight stimulation, Damian was beating score after score, proving himself that he is after all this time, still the heir to the cowl and nothing could stand in his way. 

“You’re calm.” Tim fires back, a bit louder and Clark looks between the two boys, trying to find the connection between Damian and being calm. 

“I’m glad your eyes are functioning, Drake.” Damian spits out with a huff before walking pass the taller male to get refreshments. 

“You’re never calm when it comes to Dick. He’s gone out of the radar… and quite frankly, I’m surprise you haven’t gone after him yet- you know something… he told you where he’s going.” Tim interrogates and Clark stands up, hoping to be the adult and stop the fight between two young men. 

“So, what if Grayson did tell me his location? It’s not surprising he confides in me rather than you. Even if I did know… I would never tell you but in all honesty, Drake… whether you believe me or not… I don’t know.” Damian says in borderline sarcasm, making it hard to tell whether it was a truth or a lie. 

“Dick could be out there dying and Bruce and Alfred are worried sick- if you have intel-“ 

“I think Damian really doesn’t know.” Jon speaks up ahead of his father, brave in defending a friend’s words. 

“I don’t think Dick told anyone… and if anyone has any idea of where he might be, they’d say it because everyone wants him to be safe and alive…- I think we’re all letting it get to us, Dick always did tell me that worrying gets us nowhere.” Jon smiles from the quote Dick said to him while Clark is proud at his son’s growth as a person. 

“For once… I agree.” Damian looks over to Jon, a small smile on his face to his friend. 

“That façade can’t last forever, Damian.” Tim sighs and turns away, knowing winning against the young boy will bring him no satisfaction anyway. 

“We shall see.” Damian says, split second Clark identifies something darker behind those eyes but it is shield away the very next. 

Worry not but only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! How is it?
> 
> Next chapter will be date night! What do you think Damian's plans will be? Any wild guesses? I love reading comments so let me know! Sorry it's short again, I hope I'll update sooner the next time around but damn writer's block is real. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading- kudos and comment if ya like.
> 
> See u guys next time U w U

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and a comment to motivate me to update.


End file.
